What Lies Beneath
by pdhtgal
Summary: Sorry for the delay! Story now complete! Things go from bad to worse for Heidi when she tries to break things off with her current boyfriend. Involves entire team. Heidi/Jordan pairing. May be rated higher in future.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Rescue Special Ops fan fic. Feel free to review! Just discovered this show over here in Canada, and I love it!

Happy reading!  
~Lisa

* * *

Heidi pulled away from Jordan. "Thank you so much. You saved my chopper lessons." She unwrapped herself from him and stood there, watching him.

Jordan put his hands in his pockets. "It was nothing." He cleared his throat and motioned to Heidi that Mack was standing behind them. "Mack's here to see you."

Heidi whirled around, her face flaming. She knew that she had done nothing wrong, but guilt found its way into her heart. She walked up to her boyfriend, stopping in front of him when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Are you really asking me that?" Mack's voice grew increasingly louder, his anger evident across his face.

"Oh, come off it, Mack. That was just a hug between friends. He helped my sister out with something, and really saved us a ton of money. What, did you not want me to thank him?"

Mack gripped her arm and pulled her out of the garage. Heidi went with him, so that he didn't grip her any harder. "Let's go outside for a little chat, Heid."

"Okay, Mack. But let me go, you're hurting my arm." Heidi wrenched herself from his grasp, wincing. She knew that was going to form a bruise. "So Mack, what is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem?" Mack looked as though he was going to explode. Veins were popping on his face and neck.

Jordan and Dean had stepped to the doorway, to show Mack that they were there to support Heidi, without actually interfering. "Yeah, what is going on?" Heidi was getting tired of the circular conversation. "This is going nowhere, Mack. Just tell me what the hell is the matter?"

"My problem, is your relationship with him!" Mack yelled, pointing to Jordan.

"What the hell are you talking about? Jordan and I are friends and colleagues, nothing more. How many times do I have to tell you?" Heidi was doing her best to remain calm, but was slowly losing the battle. This was becoming a regular argument for them.

"Look mate, maybe you should just get back to work?" Dean said, stepping forward towards Heidi and Mack. "We need Heidi's signature on some reports."

Mack's anger simmered and he turned and marched to his vehicle. He turned one last time and pointed to Heidi. "This isn't over."

Heidi shook her head and sighed. She flinched when Dean put his hand on her shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by him. "You okay Heidi?"

Heidi nodded. "What an ass. What did I ever do to him?" She turned towards the building, shaking with pent up fear and rage. When she got upstairs, she saw Vince and Michelle waiting for her.

Vince was the first to speak. "Heidi-ho, you've got a moment?"  
"Yeah." Heidi stalked to Vince's office, her anger seeping out of her.

Vince and Michelle looked at her, a sad look on their faces. "What happened out there?"

"Happened?" Heidi swallowed hard. "Nothing. Just some boyfriend issues."

"What was Mack raving like a lunatic?"

"He..." Heidi shook her head. "He is jealous. It is just something that I have to straighten out."

Michelle spoke up. "Heidi, has he ever been... abusive?"

Heidi sat up straight. "No! Never!" Woah, Heids, downplay your reaction. You have hidden it from them from the beginning, no need to reveal it now. "Look, it will be okay. I just need to talk to Mack. I'm going to split it off from him."

Vince closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen Heidi, do you think that it is a good idea for you to do that alone?"

Heidi nodded. "I can take care of this by myself Vince. But thanks." Heidi stood and walked back to her desk, finishing up paperwork from a rescue earlier that day. She found herself unable to think about her rescue and didn't add anything else to her report. Filing it with Vince, she sighed.

Lara walked up to her and flopped into the chair next to her. "Men problems?"

"Yeah, something like that." Heidi shook her head. "Mack is unbelievable sometimes. I mean, he is honestly jealous of Jordan, even though I am with him. It's like he doesn't understand, which makes no sense, since he is rescue himself." Heidi rubbed her hands over her face, wincing slightly with the movement.

Lara noticed her wincing and piped up. "Are you okay? Did Mack hurt you before?"

Heidi shrugged. "No more than..." Before she realized what she had said, she stopped.

"What do you mean no more than?" Lara stared at her friend. "What do you mean?" She pressed when she didn't get a reply.

"Look, can we talk in private?" Heidi asked.

Lara nodded. "For sure." They walked over to the locker area and huddled next to the lockers. "What is it Heidi?"

"Look, you cannot tell anyone, okay?" Heidi pressed. "Please?"

Lara agreed rapidly, simply because she knew that Heidi wouldn't get whatever it was that she needed to say off her chest if she didn't. "Yeah, sure."

"Mack... Mack has a problem. He is violent at times, although never in ways that leave many marks." Heidi shuddered. "I'm going to chuck him tonight, but I just wanted to get that off my chest."

"When he grabbed your arm, that wasn't the first time?"

Heidi shook her head, blinking back tears. She looked at her feet. "I am so ashamed."

Lara pulled her friend into a fierce hug. "No... You have nothing to feel ashamed about." Looking at the clock, Lara commented that it was the end of the regular work day for them. "Why don't you come over to ours for supper? We can have a chat over dinner."

Heidi nodded, "sure. But I will need a lift home after. I came in with Jordan this morning."

"No worries. I wouldn't let you go home alone anyway." Lara and Heidi left for the evening without another thought to Mack.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to _Xxletgoxx_ and _rafa number one fan_ for their reviews!

Here is the 2nd Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Jordan sat on the couch, just staring blindly at the tv. He was too concerned about Heidi to think of anything or anyone else. _How long had Mack been like that with her?_ Jordan wondered to himself. He hoped that Mack had never been physical with her, but judging by how she had flinched when Dean touched her shoulder, he probably had been.

The doorbell went off and Jordan slowly lumbered towards the door. A feeling of dread sat in his stomach like a stone. This was not going to be good. "Yeah?"

Mack stared back at him. "Is she here?"

"Heidi? No, why would she be here? She already explained it to you mate, we're buds, colleagues. That's it." Jordan refrained from hitting the guy, which would have just made him the same as Mack. And he didn't want that.

Mack seemed to be controlling his rage. "Do you know where she is? She isn't home and isn't answering her phone." He seemed almost desperate to Jordan.

"She must be out with her mates," Jordan lied. He knew that Heidi was at Lara's, but he definitely didn't want to put either one of them in danger.

"Can you tell her I need to talk to her when you see her at the Stationhouse tomorrow?"

To appease him, Jordan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Mack smiled a little, which Jordan also found equally weird. "Thanks mate. Oh, I'm sorry for earlier. I have a lot on my plate and I kind of lost it."

"No worries."

Heidi and Lara laughed as they traded outrageous rescue stories. "Do you remember the time we came across the man who was totally naked, dangling from a cliff?" Heidi had tears rolling down her face from laughter, for the first time in what felt like forever.

Sighing, Heidi waited for their giggles to subside. "Listen, Lara, I need to get home. Early start for us in the morning."

Lara looked at her watch. "Yeah, righto. Hey, why don't you stay over? We can go in together tomorrow morning."

Heidi smiled, thankful. The thought of going home to her empty apartment was not a pleasant one. Her roomies would both be at work and she would be alone. Definitely not enticing. "Yeah, thanks." The familiar cell phone ringer went off for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "God, can't he take no for an answer?" She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Jordan's name that appeared. "Hey Jordan."

"Hey Heidi. Look, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Mack came to my place tonight looking for you."

"He did what?" Heidi spat, her anger sparking. "What did he say?"

"He was calm, he apologized and asked me to tell you in the morning that he wants to speak with you."

"Yeah, well, not bloody likely. He can get stuffed. I will talk with him just long enough to chuck him." Heidi shook her head. "Look, I'm going to bed. I'm staying the night at Lara's and will ride with her tomorrow morning."

"Okay, glad to hear that you are not alone tonight. Be careful and see you tomorrow."

"Night." Heidi flipped off the phone and stared at Lara. "Mack is unbelievable." She followed Lara down the hall and into the spare room. Lara tossed her something to sleep in while Heidi pulled the sheets back. "Thanks again Lara."

"That's what friends are for." She smiled at Heidi. She knew that Heidi was definitely hiding something, but she didn't want to force things. Heidi would tell her more in her own time. "Night."

Heidi and Lara were up and at work on time. The night had gone smoothly with no more interruptions from Mack. They were both sitting at their desks when Vince walked in. "Heidi, you got to work on time?"  
"Lara is a great influence, Vince. Besides, I spent the night at hers."

Vince nodded. "Ah, that makes more sense."

"Oh shut up." Heidi said, with a smile on her face. Coming to work was almost like visiting family. Her smile faded when she saw who had walked in the door. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Heidi, can I speak with you privately?" Mack asked, the figure of politeness.

Heidi decided at that this was probably the best place for them to have a chat, since there were plenty of people around. "Yeah, alright." She turned to Vince, "can I use the office?"

Vince nodded and waved her through. Heidi knew what she was doing. The office was glassed in.

Heidi stalked towards the office, the fear from yesterday long ago dissipated. "What is it Mack?"

Mack stared at her, doing his best to look apologetic. He closed the door and locked it behind them. "Listen, Heidi. I'm really sorry for yesterday. I had no right to accuse you of having an improper relationship with Jordan."

"How many times do I have to tell you that? Was I never clear enough?"

"I know, it's just that when I saw you hug and kiss him, I thought the worst."

Heidi pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remain calm. "Look Mack, there is no easy way to say this." She paused before continuing. "I accept your apology, but-"

"That's great!" Mack stepped forward to hug her but Heidi put her hands up to stop him.

"Let me finish." Heidi said calmly. "I accept your apology, but we're through."

Mack's face was a myriad of emotions, displaying disappointment to anger to sadness. "What?"

"We're through. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"I trust you in the air!" Mack shouted, stepping even closer.

Heidi stood her ground. This was not going to end well.

**Outside the office**

Dean and Chase had since arrived, and could hear the shouting coming from the office. "Mack is back?" Chase asked.

Lara nodded. "He wanted to apologize. Stupid jerk."

Dean watched intently as Mack stepped closer to Heidi, the anger on his face evident. "He's a surly bugger, isn't he?"

Lara nodded. "Heidi seems to be holding her own though."

Dean, Chase and Vince all stepped closer to the office, in case they needed to intervene. There was no way that they would let anything happen to her.

**Inside the office**

"That's great that you trust me in the air, but the problem is on the ground. You don't trust me in our relationship!" Heidi returned, equally as loud.

"You certainly seem to trust Jordan." Mack raged, his arms waving madly.

"I do trust him," Heidi conceded. "At work! I thought you just said that you trusted me and that you were sorry. What is the matter with you? You seriously need to get some help Mack." Heidi continued to stand her ground and not move even he took another step towards her.

"You stupid bitch! You are ruining everything!" Mack's face contorted again, and Heidi could have sworn that it was someone else talking to her and not Mack. He reached out and put his hand behind her head, gripping her hair.

Dean reached the door first, trying to tug it open, not realizing that it had been locked. The door rattled but didn't budge.

Mack turned at the sound and knew that it was a matter of time before they called the cops if he hurt her. Stemming back on his anger, he released her hair. He leaned forward and whispered "I'll be back for you. We aren't over. Not by a long shot."

Heidi stood rooted to the spot as he unlocked the door and strode out of the office. Dean, Vince, Chase and Lara all filed into the office, watching Heidi. "Heidi-ho?" Vince asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

Heidi swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. But I get the feeling that I should probably get a new helo instructor."

Dean laughed. "She's fine."

Chase stared at his friend, unsure if Dean's assessment was right. "Are you sure, Heids?"

Heidi smiled at him. "Yeah Chasie, it's all good." She walked out of the office and back to her desk. Thank God that Jordan hadn't been there to witness that spectacle. She looked at her watch, come to think of it, where was he?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to _Xxletgoxx (Thanks for the suggestion! I'm going to look into it) _and _MissShanaAlice (I never really saw Mac that way either, but you never know what boils under the surface!)._

Thanks to those who are reading it! Writing fanfiction is a great outlet after a stressful week.  
Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jordan groaned and rolled over. The room spun around him and fought the bile that threatened to rise up into his throat. His head throbbed and his memories of last night slowly came back to him. Touching his hand to his head, Jordan's fingers came back covered in blood. "Shit."

He struggled to stand and he looked around his living room. The last thing he remembered was speaking to Heidi last night on the phone, warning her about Mac. "Mac." He spat out the name and immediately, his worry shifted from himself to Heidi. He reached for his mobile and dialed her number.

"Jordan? Where are you?" Heidi's voice came over the phone. Worry seemed to lace her words.

"Home. Someone bashed my head in last night." Jordan winced as the words came out. He hadn't meant to tell her that, but it was what had come out.

"That bastard. I can't believe he would..." Heidi spat out. "Stay put Jordan. We're coming." He could hear Heidi disconnect before he could respond.

**Stationhouse**

Heidi turned to face Vinci. "This is all my fault. Someone bashed Jordan's head in last night. He needs our help."

Vince shook his head. "it is not. It's _his_." Vince said his voice filled with disdain.

Dean grabbed the keys from his desk. "Come on, Heidi. You ride with me."

Heidi grabbed her cap and ran out behind Dean, her heart slamming against her ribcage. She just hoped that Jordan would be okay.

**Jordan's place**

Heidi was out of the truck before Dean had the chance to put it in park. "Jordan!" She ran up to the door and flung it open. Jordan was sitting on his sofa, holding gauze to the back of his head. "Jordan." She breathed and moved forward.

Dean came through the door behind Heidi, his pack in hand. "How you feeling mate?"

Jordan scoffed. "I feel hung over, when I didn't have a thing to drink."

Dean proceeded to check him over. "You seem to have avoided a concussion, but you don't want to do too much heavy lifted today." Dean reached for his radio.

"Rescue 1 to base. Jordan has been assessed. No signs of concussion, over."

Vince's voice floated through. "Good to hear. Tell him to take the day off."

Jordan shook his head. "I've got paperwork to sort through. I will take light duty." He shuffled to his room to grab a fresh uniform.

While he was gone, Heidi looked over at Dean. "I feel so responsible. This is my fault."

Dean looked at Heidi. "Look Heid, it's not your fault. We had no way of knowing that Mac was like this." It was at moments like this that he felt like a big brother to her. "Look, even if you might have had an idea that something was wrong with him, you had no way of knowing that he would have done this."

Jordan chose that moment to walk into the room. "I'm not going to file a police report, Heidi. It would just cause problems for you and I have no way of proving it anyway."

Heidi nodded and walked out the door without saying a word.

Jordan shared a look with Dean. Both had gone into protective mode. "We need to make sure that she is never alone. This guy is dangerous Dean."

"Yeah, I know. He came back to the stationhouse this morning. You missed another argument, except this time, Heidi dumped him."

Jordan nodded. "I figured she would. Bet she probably blames herself for this too."

"Yeah, she does." Dean said. He reached for his pack. "Let's get back to the station."

Later that afternoon, Heidi sat at her desk, staring off into space. Suddenly, her life had spiraled out of control. In a few short days, her life had gone from being happy to being a complete mess. Looking at the time, she sighed. She didn't feel like going home, but couldn't bring herself to go anywhere either. She didn't want to bring danger to anyone else's door.

She could hear someone coming up to her desk, and knew from the casted shadow that it was Vince. "Heidi-ho, it's quitting time. We're going to the pub, my shout. Coming?"

Heidi just shrugged, she felt torn. She wanted to be alone, but didn't all at the same time.

Vince sat on the edge of her desk. "Heidi, we will all be there. Nothing will happen to you and one of us will see you home safe. Promise."

Heidi nodded. "Just let me go and change." Pushing back from her desk, she walked down to the locker room. Maybe a drink out with the gang is just what she needed.

**The Pub**

"So which one of you lot is driving me home?" Heidi asked, pushing back from the table. They had been there for three hours.

"Are you roommates there tonight, Heidi?" Lara asked, trying to drive the point home that she shouldn't be alone.

"Nah, they're both workaholics. Work midnights." Heidi shrugged. She wasn't about to point out that she didn't want to be alone.

Dean and Chase looked at each other and nodded. Dean spoke up first. "You can crash at ours Heidi. We're only a few blocks from your place. You can stop and pack a bag."

Heidi downed the rest of her drink. "Sure, thanks guys."

Mack watched from a distance as Heidi took another sip of her drink. She thought that she could just dump him and then move on. She looked to be enjoying herself with the group. He watched as Jordan took a sip of something and then laughed at whatever Heidi had just said. Obviously, he hadn't gotten the message last night. He would have to step up his game. Tossing a few bills on the table he up and left the pub. He had to leave before he lost it again, and if he was going to put his plan in motion, he needed to try to keep his cool. Heidi would be with him, sooner than she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4

Heidi groaned and rolled over, staring at the white ceiling above her. This was the third night in a row that she was staying at Dean and Chase's place. She was already getting tired of not sleeping at her apartment. It was Friday night, and here she was, sleeping in the Gallagher's spare room, rather than being out and enjoying herself. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she threw a sweater over her pyjama's to ward off a chill. Quietly, she tiptoed down the stairs and opened the front door. She just wanted some fresh air, and to not feel so trapped.

Both brothers had obviously given up whatever plans they had made, in order for her not to be alone. She nearly rolled her eyes, but knew that they were doing it to keep her safe, not to stroke their egos. Heidi wrapped her arms around herself and sat down on the front stoop. The chilly night air stung her cheeks, but she loved the feeling. It reminded her that she was still alive, despite the fact that someone out there had it in for her.

"Heidi?" The voice broke through her thoughts.

Heidi whipped her head around, to the voice coming through the front gate. "Mac?" Heidi forced the worst out of her throat, despite the fact that she felt like she was gasping for sir. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I might find you here." He pushed the gate open and walked towards her. "I just want to talk."

Heidi stood, her legs shaking. "You can talk from there." She turned to face the house, and shouted through the open door, "Chase! Dean!"

Mac advanced towards her, "don't do that. Don't be like that Heidi."

"Stay away from me, Mac. Stay the hell away." Heidi back up towards the door, and was nearly there before Mac's hand snaked around her upper arm.

"Don't talk to me that way, Heidi." Mack started pulling her down the steps and down the laneway, Heidi pulling against his hold. "You're mine. I see you have moved on from Jordan."

"What?" Heidi pulled against his hold, stumbling backwards when he let her go. "Dean and Chase are like my brothers, they are my colleagues."

"Like hell they are." Mac spat, his face contorting in rage.

_Where the hell are they?_ Heidi wondered. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing like a little tranquilizer to keep them quiet while we talk." Mac grinned at her. It was a grin that she used to find cute. Her body went cold with dread. "They will be fine. "

Heidi stared at him. "They had better be. Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops!" Heidi screamed at him.

"Keep your voice down," he snarled. He closed the distance that Heidi had managed to put between them and gripped both of her upper arms. He shook her and Heidi fought back, her own rage spilling over.

Heidi was doing her best to make as much noise as possible, hoping to maybe alert one of the brothers. Hoping that the amount of tranquilizer that Mac had given wasn't too much, Heidi kicked out and managed to get out of his grip. Pushing the door closed behind her, Heidi knew it wouldn't stop him.

"I just want to talk, Heidi. Just want to speak to you." Heidi stopped, panting. She reached for the phone and held it in her grasp.

"Fine. Speak." Heidi turned to face him. When he started to move closer she held up her hands. "You can stay right there."

"I miss you. I want you back."

Heidi nearly scoffed. "And you think this is the way to go about it?"

"I can't think straight where you are concerned, Heidi." Mac said, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"And that's the problem. Your jealousy has you wrapped up. It is too much, Mac." Heidi stepped forward and tried to propel him to the door. "I need time to think this over and to get over you, Mac."

Mac's face contorted again, and she could tell that he was about to lose it on her again. "You bitch. You've already moved on, haven't you!"

Heidi started dialing for the cops when he wrenched the phone out of her hands. He threw it against the wall, shattering it. Heidi stepped back from him. "Get out, Mac. Get the hell out!"

Mac's hand shot out and struck her face, sending her flying backwards. She fell over in a heap and lay there, unmoving. Before he could react, he could hear footsteps down the stairs. He fled before the brothers could get to him.

"Heidi!" Dean and Chase were running for her. They could see the front door swinging in the breeze, and Heidi lying on the living room floor.

Dean crouched down beside her, "Heidi? Are you okay?" Chase had gone after Mac.

Heidi pushed over onto her back and sat up. "Yeah." Her shaking hands ran through her messed up hair.

Chase walked back into the house, and helped Heidi to her feet. "You sure?"

"What about you guys? Mac said that he had slipped you guys some sort of tranquilizers." Heidi shook her head. "This guy is just nuts."

Dean and Chase looked at each other. "That would explain why we didn't hear anything." Dean commented. "I'm going to make some coffee." Shuffling to the kitchen, he left Chase to talk to Heidi.

Chase pulled Heidi to the sofa. "Heidi, what happened?" He asked softly.

Heidi looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I just wanted some air. I couldn't sleep and just felt so trapped and penned in, so I went outside for a few. I didn't expect him to be there." Heidi wiped the tears from her eyes just as Dean set a cup of coffee in front of her. "I'm sorry guys. I'll pack my stuff and be out of your hair in the morning."

"No way, Heidi." Chase stood and paced in front of her. "This guy is dangerous."

"All the more reason for me to go." Heidi said, burying her head in her hands. "How did it get to this point?"

Dean flicked on the lights in the living room. "No use sitting here in the dark." He took in Heidi's face and frowned. "I wish I could have gotten in a few licks to him."

Heidi smiled and then winced. "How bad is it?"

"Nothing some ice and a few days won't hurt." Chase went to the freezer and wrapped the ice pack in a tea towel. "Here, use this."

Dean sighed and looked at Heidi. "I think it's time to involve the cops, don't you?"

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, call them. I have the proof to lay an assault charge on him."

Dean patted her knee and rose to get his mobile, since Mac had crushed his home phone. "That's my girl."

Heidi pulled her knees to her chest in an attempt to feel warm again. Within minutes, the police had arrived, and taking in the scene, were quick to write up their report. They took pictures of Heidi's face and her arms and took her, Dean and Chase's statements. The sun was coming up as the cops were leaving.

_Thank God I'm only on call today,_ Heidi thought tiredly. "You guys getting ready to go in? I'm off today. Call if you need me in there."

Chases laughed and waited for Dean to explain that they weren't letting Heidi out of their sight. "You are coming with us to HQ today, Heidi. Bring whatever you want to occupy your time, but you are coming in."

Heidi stared at Dean, but knew that he was right. "Yeah, alright. Just give me a few minutes to shower and throw some stuff together."

Both Dean and Chase stared after her, surprised at how quickly she had agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Heidi had used her best makeup skills to hide the bruise on her face, but she knew that everyone at the office would see through it. Keeping her hair down after her shower helped to hide it a bit. She sat at her desk, slumped over a book, but had trouble concentrating. She could hear Dean and Chase arguing about something, most likely another woman that they both got their eye on.

Heidi watched them, feeling almost normal again, but every time she touched her face, the ache that was there reminded her that things were far from normal. She felt better for having involved the police though.

Vince walked in the door, cheerful after what probably had been a very successful Friday night date. "Heidi-ho, what are you doing here?"

"The guardians dragged me here." Heidi said, her hand still covering her cheek.

"Heidi, what happened? They wouldn't bring you here unless they felt you needed to be protected." Vince said, pulling up a chair next to her.

Heidi rolled her eyes. She should have known that Vince would have figured it out so quickly. She looked up at Vince and saw his intake of breath. "Heidi! What happened to your face?" He used his fist to raise her chin so that he could get a good look at her bruise.

"Mac showed up at Dean and Chase's place last night." Heidi said, wringing her fingers together.

"How did he manage to do this to you? Where the hell were Dean and Chase?" Before Heidi could answer him, Vince yelled for Dean and Chase.

"Yeah Vince?" Dean said, trotting over to see what had gotten Vince so upset. Then he saw Heidi and knew why. "Look Vince, we did our best."

Heidi stood and faced Vince. "Look, Vince, it's not their fault. Mac found a way to slip them some tranqs or something and they didn't hear what was happening right away."

"How did he get into the house?" Vince questioned.

Heidi hung her head. "That was me... I just needed some air, to breathe. I stepped out onto the front porch and then suddenly there he was." She shook her head, trying to push the tears back, but they welled in her eyes. Blinking, she managed to stop them from falling. "We argued as usual... Finally, he got the better of me and clocked me one."

"But he ran when he saw us coming down the stairs," Chase added. "We didn't mean for..."

Vince held up his hand nodding. His anger had dissipated towards the Gallagher brothers, but had definitely ratcheted up against Mac.

Heidi noticed Vince's change in mood. "We called the police. There is a warrant out on him."

Vince nodded again. "Good. I'm glad you're okay Heidi. It could have been much much worse."

Lara chose that moment to walk in. "What could have been worse?"

Heidi rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "I'll fill you in." Heidi turned and dragged Lara towards the break room.

Dean, Chase and Vince stood there, strategizing. "We couldn't leave her alone there Vince." Dean started. "I figured HQ would be safest."

Vince clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you for looking after her. I'm just glad that the cops have been brought in on this."

"Maybe this will be the end of it," Chase surmised. He looked almost hopeful that this would be over.

Jordan walked in on the conversation. "What is the end of what?" He tossed his bag next to the desk and walked over the guys. It took him but a moment to clue in on what had been going on. "It's Mac, isn't it?"

Dean and Chase shared a look, but Vince cut them off before they could speak. "Look Jordan, I need you to be calm. Whatever happened, you need to know that Dean and Chase did everything they could."

"What do you mean did everything they could? What is going on? Where is Heidi? What happened?" Jordan was looking around, finally spotting Heidi's red hair in the distance, off towards the break room with Lara.

"Mac showed up last night." Dean said flatly. "He somehow had managed to slip Chase and me some sort of drug. We were out cold."

"What did he do?" Jordan was obviously struggling to keep his cool.

"He showed up wanting to talk to Heidi, when Heidi had stepped outside to get some fresh air. It got a little physical this time."

Jordan didn't even bother responding, he turned on his heel, heading straight for Heidi's direction.

"Jordan!" Vince shouted.

"I need to see her for myself!" Jordan shouted over his shoulder.

Heidi was talking with Lara, sipping a cup of coffee. "This whole thing is spiralling out of control, Lara. I just hope that with the police being involved, that it will be over soon."

"I hope so for you too, Heid." Lara looked at her friend. "If you want a break from the testosterone filled home, why don't you stay at mine for a few days. I have an alarm system, and if you can manage to stay inside at night, then I think you will be pretty safe there."

Heidi grinned. It was nice to know that Lara understood her. "Sure. Are you going to break it to them, or shall I?"

Lara patted her friend's arm. "You leave the Gallagher brothers to me."

The sound of Jordan's footsteps had them both spinning around to face him. "Heidi!"

Heidi broke into a smile for what felt like the first time in forever. "Hey Jordan."

Lara took one look at Jordan's face and knew that it was time for her to leave. "See you later Heidi."

"Later." Heidi said, turning to face Jordan completely.

Jordan reached out and cupped her cheek. "Heidi... that looks pretty nasty. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jordan, I'm okay." Heidi allowed herself the moment of Jordan's hand touching her. If only he knew how soothing it was to her.

Jordan removed his hand, and Heidi immediately felt the heat dissipate. "Really, Heidi, are you sure?"

Heidi nodded, her eyes welling with tears. She felt like a fool. Most of all, she hated crying in front of Jordan. "Honestly? I'm a bit sore and my face aches, but at least he isn't going to get away with it this time."

Jordan looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"We called the police. They have a warrant out for his arrest." Heidi shook her head. "I don't understand it Jordan. He didn't seem jealous at the beginning. He seemed so normal."

Jordan reached out and pulled her against him. He wrapped his arms around her and just held on tight. "You have nothing to feel bad about, Heidi. He fooled all of us."

Heidi held onto Jordan, absorbing some of his strength and warmth. "But I was with him all the time, both at work and outside of work. How could I not have seen this side to him?"

"Maybe something triggered it." Jordan suggested, his hands rubbing comforting circles on her back. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Heidi."

Heidi just squeezed him tighter. She wanted desperately to believe him, but a horrible a feeling had settled like a rock in her stomach. She knew that this wasn't over.

Meanwhile, Lara walked over to Dean and Chase. "Listen, Heidi is going to stay at mine for a few days, until he is caught. I have an alarm and Heidi has vowed to stay inside, this time."

Vince overheard the conversation. "Maybe she should stay at mine."

Lara shook her head, "not with your kids. I don't think Heidi would want them to get hurt."

Vince nodded. "Okay, but you are to check in with myself and Dean every night."

Lara fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course. I'll text you."

Michelle came rushing through to see them. "We've got an MVA. Dean, Chase, you go in one, Lara and Jordan in another. Where is Jordan?"

Lara pointed in the breakroom area. "With Heidi. I'll round him up on my way out." Lara grabbed her pack, and Jordan's that was by his desk and took off.

Jordan pulled away from Heidi as he heard Lara running for them. "MVA, let's head out Jordan."

"You'll be okay?" Jordan asked Heidi.

"Yeah, get going!" Heidi pushed him in Lara's direction. Heidi wrapped her arms around herself, watching her friends, and more specifically Jordan, running for their vehicles.

to be continued... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Reading! Thanks to all who are reading :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed since Mac had come after Heidi, and the whole gang was over at Lara's, where Heidi had been staying without incident.

"Deano, is there ever a woman that you have saved that you haven't dated or slept with?" Vince asked, laughing.

Dean laughed, taking a long draw of beer. "Sue there is... I just haven't yet to meet a woman that can resist me." He said, pointing to his chest.

Heidi made gagging noises. "Oh yuck! Do you fit through the door with that swelled head of yours?"

"Very funny Heid," Dean smiled and pulled a funny face all at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you cap fits on your head!" Lara joked.

Everyone was laughing, enjoying making fun of Dean. It was Chase who broke up the party. "Guys, it's 10pm. Time to go."

"Party pooper." Lara frowned. But it was a work day tomorrow, and she knew that Chase was right.

Mac stood in the shadows on the house, listening to everyone laughing. _How dare they laugh and have a good time _while he had to spend the entire last week in hiding. Lucky for him, his family had a cabin out in the middle of nowhere that no one really knew about. Except for Heidi. He had already taken her up there and hopefully, she hadn't told anyone else about it.

His gaze zeroed in on Dean. He was most likely the one who got the police involved. He didn't like Dean, but liked Jordan even less. Mac clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration. The sight of Jordan's arm around Heidi had his blood boiling, but he fought to keep control. _Now is not the time to lose it, _Mac repeated to himself, over and over again. When everyone rose to leave, Mac tucked himself into the bushes and out of sight.

"See you tomorrow guys," Vince said as they left. He was the first to leave, with Chase and Dean following suit. Jordan hung around, much to Mac's chagrin.

"Do you lovely ladies need any help cleaning up?" Jordan asked.

Heidi's laughter floated out to Mac's ears. "Get out of here you dork! See you tomorrow." Mac could see Jordan hug Heidi and leave. Mac exhaled sharply, his breath forming little clouds in the cool air. It was going to rain, he could feel it. Not that it would deter him from his plan.

He saw his moment of opportunity nearly 30 minutes later as Lara came through the front door to toss her garbage out. He inched closer and when her back was turned to him...

Lara dropped the garbage bag in fright as arms of steel grabbed her from behind. "Let me go!" She tried in vain to escape, but his grip was too much for her. Her brain started computing and she knew exactly who it was that had her. She could feel herself being propelled forward into the house, against her will. She didn't want Heidi to be taken or even worse, hurt. When the door slammed shut behind her, she knew that their fate was sealed.

Heidi had heard the struggle between Lara and presumably Mac. She hid herself in closet in the spare bedroom before she realized that she had left her mobile in the other room. She normally wouldn't be afraid, but she was shaking. She could hear the door slam and she jumped. She felt torn; she couldn't just leave Lara out there alone. Standing slowly, she pushed the door open. She shrugged into a jacket, if for anything else, more protection for her against Mac.

She stepped towards the front room and could hear Lara trying to talk to Mac.

"Listen, if you leave now, I won't tell the cops you were here." Lara said, still in his grip.

"Nice try, but it won't work." Mac snarled. "Where is she?"

Lara shook her head. "I'm not telling you."

"I know she is here Lara."

Lara stayed silent, not willing to help him in his mad search.

Mac pulled a rag out the plastic bag in his pocket and covered Lara's nose and mouth. "I'll just have to find her myself. Light's out, Lara." Lara thrashed in his arms and within moments fell slack. Mac dragged her over to her sofa and took the tie-wraps out of his pocket. He bound her wrists and ankles.

Heidi stepped out from around the corner. "Don't hurt her... I'm right here."

"I was going to have to do that anyway." Mac shrugged.

Heidi watched him with round eyes. "You're psychotic! Lara has nothing to do with us. What, are you going to accuse me of having a relationship with her? You've accused me of having a relationship with everyone else!"

Mac shook his head and walked towards her. "Tsk tsk tsk, Heidi. Such rage. Such violence. You must be taught to be better."

Heidi stared at him in the eyes and knew at that moment that the person standing before her was not the real Mac. Something else was driving him. "Why are you doing this Mac?"

"Because, I love you and we need to be together." Mac said, looking at her strangely.

Heidi nodded jerkily. "Okay... can I bring my purse?" Heidi asked, hoping that her voice came across as normal.

Mac paused for a moment, clearly not believing her. "All right, but I'm going with you to get it."

Heidi turned and walked to the back bedroom to get her stuff. She reached for her purse and faced Mac. "Look, can't we just agree that I drop the charges?"

Mac shook his head, the look in his eyes seeming more and more maniacal by the second. "Sorry babe, too late." He stepped towards her, another cloth coming out of his pocket. Heidi's eyes widened, and she bolted for the door. Her purse flew in one direction, the contents spilling over. _I have to get away. I have to get away, _her mind screamed at her. She had reached the front door and was reaching for the latch when Mac caught up to her.

One arm snaked around her neck and the other placed the rag over her mouth and nose. The last thing she saw was the door, and her disappearing chance at freedom.

Mac was laughing to himself as he hoisted Heidi into his arms, her body almost difficult to control. He tossed her into the backseat and proceeded to bind her wrists and ankles. "Don't want you trying to escape." He spoke to Heidi and laughed when he didn't get a response. "This was almost too easy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lara came to around 8 am. She tried to roll over off the couch and quickly realized her arms and wrists were bound. Her heart hammering in her chest, she swung her bound legs over the edge of the sofa. With shaking legs she hopped over to the end table, searching for her house phone. Lara was just thankful that Mac hadn't taken the time to tape her mouth. Reaching for the handset, Lara was again thankful that Mac had bound her wrists in front, not behind. Lara pushed the speakerphone button and started pressing numbers before she realized that Mac had cut the phone wires. "Damn." Lara muttered.

Her head swimming and her arms aching, Lara knew that she still needed to try and find Heidi. "Heidi!" Lara yelled. The only answer she received was the sound of rain, falling in sheets. Fear sat like a stone in her stomach. Heidi was gone.

**HQ**

Vince walked into HQ, whistling. It was a rainy morning, one that was sure to keep them busy. With his team out on calls, it gave Mac less time to cause havoc. Without even paying attention, he said, "morning Lara."

It took a few moments for it to register that Lara hadn't responded. Vince whipped his head around looking frantically for her. Grabbing the phone, he dialed her number at home and then her mobile, with no answer.

Dean, Chase and Jordan walked upstairs, laughing. Their laughter died when they saw Vince's panic stricken face. "Vince?" Jordan was the first to speak. "What is it?"

"Lara & Heidi aren't here and there is no answer on any of their phones."

Dean took charge. "Let's get to Lara's. We'll start there and work things out."

"Right." Vince dialed Michelle's number as they ran for the trucks. "Michelle, it's Vince. Our girls are missing. Meet us at Lara's."

Jordan and Vince went in one truck and Dean and Chase in the other. Their sirens wailed as they sped across town.

Jordan looked over at Vince, thoughts of Heidi filling his head. "I hope they're okay Vince. I... I haven't really told Heidi, but she means the world to me. She has to be okay." Jordan fought to keep his emotions in check.

Vince glanced at Jordan. "Heidi knows how you feel about her, she is probably just waiting for you to say something."

"I will. As soon as I find her." Jordan slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "I never should have given Mac a chance to get into her life."

Vince shook his head. "You are thee for her now, which is what counts. You're there to pick up the pieces." Vince could sense the guilty feelings Jordan was having. He couldn't blame him – Vince felt the same way.

**Lara's**

Lara wiggled her fingers, trying to keep the circulation flowing. Her binds were cutting into her wrists. The skin underneath was raw. She struggled down the hall to the spare bedroom, leaning against the wall for support. Sweat was dripping down her face in exertion. She had just made it to the room, when a dizzy spell coursed through her. She fought through it and forced the tears of frustration back. She needed to be strong for herself and her friend. She could see Heidi's purse tossed to the side, the contents all over the place.

She glanced at the clock and noticed the time. She closed her eyes. Surely her colleagues had noticed their absence by now.

She was unsure of what it was that Mac had drugged her with, but she figured it was chloroform. Her stomach rolled and her head swam. Lara pushed herself to hop back to the front room, near the door. Using the wall to hold herself, she slowly sank down to the ground, her stomach recoiling. Lara placed her forehead on the cool floor, bile rising in her throat. _Oh no..._Lara thought to herself, as she vomited. As the vomiting eased, Lara could feel her body shaking, cold sweat pouring off her. _I hope they get here soon._

**Dean & Chase**

Dean raced to get to Lara and Heidi. He eyes the speedometer and continued to push the accelerator forward. "Dean, let's not get ourselves killed, yeah?" Chase said, bracing himself against the dash.

"Right. Sorry."Dean eased up a little on the gas as he took a corner.

The windshield wipers filled matched the speed of Dean and Chase's heartbeats. The speed of their heartbeats only increased as they arrived at Lara's.

Dean arrived first, but Jordan was right behind him. All four men leaped out of their vehicles and ran for the doo. "Lara! Heidi!" Dean shouted when he noticed that Lara's car was still in the drive. Dean tested the door, finding it unlocked. Pushing it open, he could see Lara lying on the floor near the hallway. "Lara!" Dean rushed forward, crashing to his knees in front of her prone figure. He evaluated the situation immediately, seeing the vomit and her bound limbs. He rolled her onto her side and she moaned. "Lara... It's Dean. We've got you, okay?" He spoke softly. He turned to the others. Vince rushed back inside with a pack so that they could attend to Lara properly. He motioned for Jordan and Chase to search for Heidi.

Dean cut the bindings, but put them in a bag, in case the police wanted them. Vince had pulled out his mobile and dialed the police and the ambos. He stepped outside to make the call so not to scare Lara.

"Lara, can you hear me?"

"Mmmm." Lara nodded and tried to respond. "Yeah."

Dean raised his eyes skyward, thankful to hear her voice. "Are you okay?"

Lara nodded. "After effects. Chloroform."

Jordan and Chase came running back in. "She's gone. We found her purse emptied and she's gone." Jordan rambled. "She's gone."

Lara nodded again. "Mac. He grabbed me outside when I went to toss the garbage." She struggled to take a breath. "He drugged me and tied me up."

Dean smoothed he hair back and began checking her vitals. "I'm sorry. I don't know where he took her." Lara allowed the tears to fall freely this time.

"Lara, don't worry about that. We will find her. Do you remember what time it was that he took her?"

Lara thought for a moment. "Ten-thirty, maybe eleven last night?" Lara's limbs were shaking.

Dean took in her raw wrists. "Lara, don't worry. The ambos are on their way." As if on cue, the sirens could be heard in the distance. "They're almost here."

Michelle walked through teh door with Vince. "Lara?"

"I'm okay." She said weakly. "Really."

Michelle smiled. "I know you will be. I'll go with you to the hospital."

Jordan paced, waiting for the police to arrive. "What are we waiting for? We need to get out there and find her?" Jordan argued.

Dean shot Jordan a nasty look. "We need to take care of Lara and then we can try and figure something out."

Chase turned to Vince. "We should search by air."

"Bad weather." Vince said. "Plus, our two pilots are MIA."

Chase ducked his head. "Right."

The ambos arrived and loaded Lara up into the ambulance. Michelle ran after her, yelling at Vince to call her if there is anything. With that, Lara was whisked away.

The police arrived, and Vince quickly informed them of the situation. The look on the cops' faces said it all; finding Heidi was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.


	8. Chapter 8

Still don't own them - I just use them!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Heidi**

Heidi groaned, nausea slamming her as she woke. The first thing she realized is that she was no longer at Lara's. The events from the night before came back to her. She tried to move her legs and felt the resistance against them. A groan escaped her lips and she pushed the urge the vomit down. She was lying on a sofa, in a cabin. Heidi immediately knew where she was.

Mac stepped in front of her. "Sleeping beauty is awake, I see." He pulled her up roughly into a sitting position.

Heidi gasped and ferocity of his hold. "I'm not feeling well Mac. I..." With that, Heidi threw up at his feet.

Mac jumped back from her, but not before she had thrown up onto his shoes. "You stupid..."

Heidi looked at him, tears leaking from her eyes. "You're the one who used chloroform," Heidi said. "This is the usual side effect, Mac."

For a moment, Heidi thought that he would understand, but she knew then and there that she probably should have kept her mouth shut. Mac charged at her and Heidi, defenceless with her wrists and legs still bound, could barely defend herself. "No!" Heidi screamed as he yanked her up from where she sat on the sofa. "Please!" Heidi hated the sound of her voice begging, but she figured she didn't have any choice.

Mac pushed her to her knees on the ground forcefully. Dizziness assailed her, all her strength leaving her. He left her like that, returning with towels. He tossed them at her. "Clean it up." Heidi stared at him, and for the life of her, wanted to do nothing more than sit there and cry. But she knew that that was not the answer. She had to remain strong. She only hoped that Lara had been found by the crew. She knew that they guys would be looking for them, and that Lara had hopefully been taken care of. Guilt blossomed in her – she felt horrible for bringing this to Lara's door. Lara had done nothing but let her stay there. All Heidi had done was brought trouble to her. Heidi cleaned up as best as she could with her bound hands. "I cleaned it up, Mac. I'm sorry, but it was the after effects from the drugs."

Mac looked and her and smiled. "There, see? All you had to do was apologize."

"Do you think you could untie my hands and feet, Mac? The skin underneath is raw and bloody. I am sure that you have a first aid kit. I'm too weak to run anywhere, I promise I won't go anywhere without you." Heidi lied through her teeth. What she really wanted to do was bide her time until she could escape, but she needed to tend to her wounds before she could do that.

Wind and rain hit the windows, and all Heidi could see were the trees bouncing back and forth. She knew that they were at his family's cabin, in the middle of nowhere. It was barely visible from the ground; you had to know where it was. She could remember that it was somewhat visible from the sky, but she knew that there wouldn't be any chopper flying in this weather.

Mac looked as though he was contemplating what she had said. "Okay." He turned away from the sink where he was rinsing off his boots. He took a knife from the drawer and stepped towards her.

Heidi could do nothing about the way her heart started beating rapidly. The sight of Mac coming towards her with a knife struck fear into her heart. Then she saw him detour towards the bathroom and he came out with the first aid kit. She breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't going to go after her now.

Mac cut through the ties, managing to not cut her skin. Her fingers and toes were tingling as blood rushed to her extremities. "There. Can you treat yourself?"

Heidi nodded, fighting the waves of dizziness and nausea that rolled through her. "Thanks."

Within moments, Heidi had wrapped her wrists using gauze. Her ankles weren't bad, as Mac had managed to bind her legs over her clothing. She stood on shaky legs and shuffled to the washroom, the whole room tilting as she walked. Leaning against the wall for support, she managed to put the first aid kit away. She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed. She was usually pale, but now she just looked translucent.

"Heidi, come have some tea." Mac held out a mug for her.

_Please don't let it be drugged,_ Heidi thought as she shuffled her way back to the kitchen. She accepted the mug and for a moment, relished the heat that it gave her. Mac took a sip from his mug and sat at the kitchen table. Heidi breathed a sigh of relief and sat as well. She didn't think that her legs could have supported her. She took a sip and closed her eyes. Hopefully it would help the nausea. One thing was for sure, it wasn't soothing her fear away.

**HQ**

The team stood in front of the board, trying to figure things out. "So, around 10:30, Mac drugs Lara and takes Heidi." They put a spot on the board for Lara's house. "Where could he have gone?"

"The cops have already been to his place." Dean piped in. "His car, clothing and food is all gone. Chances are he is planning to be gone a while."

Jordan shook his head, "he couldn't have gotten far. The weather was pretty bad last night. He most likely pulled off the road at some point, no?"

Vince looked pensive for a moment before answering, "maybe, maybe not. He isn't the Mac that we know anymore. He isn't thinking rationally."

"No one has spotted his car at all." Chase added. "Where would someone go if they went into hiding?"

"Usually somewhere familiar to them." Jordan said. Worry gnawed at him, his gut churning. "Have the police interviewed his family?"

"They are on their way there now. They don't live around here." Vince stared at the board. He was at a loss. His mobile chimed and he looked down. "Michelle says that Lara is more alert and should be released soon. They will head directly here to hold down the fort while we search."

Dean smiled. "She's a tough cookie, our Lara." Every time he spoke, he knew that he was giving a little of his true feelings away. But his worry had gotten the better of him and couldn't wait to be able to tell Lara how he really felt about her. At the moment, he needed to focus on finding Heidi, who he loved, but like a sister. He felt torn, in wanting to be with the woman he loved, to comfort and hold her and to help find Heidi, a woman he grown to care about like a sister. He knew that Lara wouldn't forgive him for not trying to find Heidi, and honestly, he didn't think that he could forgive himself.

Jordan was pacing back and forth again, his eyes betraying his true feelings. "We've got to do something, Vince. I think he's got her stashed in the bush somewhere. Maybe camp grounds? Maybe somewhere in the woods?"

"Doesn't he like to hike?" Chase asked, remembering a previous conversation that he had had with Mac. "He once mentioned that he like to hike in this area of here," he said, pointing to the map.

"Let's roll out. We'll take one truck. Grab your gear and let's move." Vince grabbed the rain gear for the team as they all grabbed their packs. They rushed to the truck, Vince taking the wheel. No one argued as they might usually do, they just all grabbed a seat, buckled up and left.

Dean grabbed his mobile and texted Michelle that they were heading out to try and see if they could find anything.

**Heidi**

Hours had passed since she had come to, and Heidi had started to feel better. The dizziness and nausea had since dissipated, and the feeling had returned to her feet and hands. But she needed to try and pull off her best performance, and not show Mac that she had recovered.

The sound of sirens in the distance had Mac rushing to the windows. He drew the blinds and curtains. Then he turned towards Heidi. "Who did you tell?" He raged.

"Who did I tell about what?" Heidi asked, truly confused.

"About my family's cabin." He screeched.

Heidi stood, wanting to be able to meet him eye to eye. "No one! I never had the chance. Besides, who is to say that those sirens are for me?" Heidi said.

The look on Mac's face proved that he didn't believe a word of what she had said. "Not even Jordan?"

"No, I don't think so." Heidi said. "We talk about so much stuff during downtime. I always enjoyed coming here, so I might have, but just in passing and certainly not where it was."

"Right." Mac stood and pulled on his boots. "We're leaving here. I can't take the chance."

Heidi stared at him, "where are we going?"

"There is a cave about two miles from here; we can hole up in there for the night."

"But there is a storm raging outside." Heidi couldn't believe that he was going to make her walk out there. She only had her runners on, not the right footwear for hiking. "We aren't equipped." Heidi knew that the temperature was going to drop overnight. They would have very little protection from the elements.

Mac shrugged, "that is just a risk we are going to have to take."

Trepidation had he rooted to the spot. Now how would anyone find her? An idea flashed inside her mind. "I'll bring the first aid kit, in case," Heidi said, hoping it would make it seem that she was more than willing to go along with his plan.

Mac nodded. "Good plan. I knew you would see things my way." He started dumping food into a backpack and last but not least, added a gun into the pack.

Heidi's eyes grew round when she saw the gun. She was going out into a storm with a crazy man with a gun. This was not good. Not good at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Later that day – 9pm

**HQ**

Lara lay her head down on the desk and sighed. Heidi had been missing for nearly 24 hours, with no sign of her. Vince didn't want her out there looking for Heidi, thinking that she was too weak to do so. She didn't want to admit it, but he was probably right. She logged back into her computer, trying to use her knowledge of Mac and Heidi's dates and activities. Luckily for her, with Heidi being her best friend, Heidi shared everything she and Mac had done. They had gone hiking and camping many times together. She began researching the camping hot spots in the area where Mac might have wanted to go.

Michelle came out of her office to check on Lara. "Lara? How are you doing?"

Lara turned to face her. "I'm okay. An idea came to me though – I am checking out different campgrounds in the area. I know that Mac and Heidi had done that before."

Michelle smiled. "Good idea." She sat down next to Lara. "The police have finished with his family, and it seems like they have a lot of different properties. I'm going to radio it into Dean. The police are going to need our help in checking those locations. We can get in out before they can dream of organizing something."

Lara nodded, knowing exactly what Michelle meant. The regularly assisted the police in getting in and out of tight spots. "I just hope that Heidi knows we are looking for her. That would keep me going if I were her."

Michelle put her arm around Lara. "Don't you worry – she knows." She picked up her radio. "Rescue Base to team leader, come in."

"Yeah Michelle, go ahead."

"Any sign of her?"

"Negative, Michelle. Have you had any luck?"

"The family has multiple dwellings in that area, but three of them are really out of the way. I want you guys to start with them. I'll give you the coordinates." Michelle listed the coordinates of the three places.

"Righto, Michelle. Got them. Anyone in particular that you want us to start with?"

Michelle smiled, she should have known that Dean would have figured that she had done her research first. "Start with the first one on the list – they are in priority order."

"Sounds good. We are thirty minutes out from that location. Team leader out."

Michelle put down her radio. "Bring our girl back to us, Dean." She whispered. "Bring her back to us." Tears misted over her eyes for a short time before she pushed them back.

**Patrol**

Dean gave the team the rundown and they decided to split up. They would be able to cover more ground, since two of the locations were relatively close to each other, and you had to hike into them. If they were to notice anything, they were to radio the other team immediately for backup.

Jordan and Chase went in one direction, Vince and Dean in another.

Chase was the first to speak to Jordan. "Look Jordan, I know that you really care for Heidi, I do too. Not in the same way of course," Chase added quickly.

Jordan laughed at Chase's unease. "No worries, Chase. I get it."

Chase nodded. Before long they were both sopping wet, their rain gear little protection against the rain. The temperature was dropping and the rain was very cold. It was a good thing that they had thicker jackets on under their rain gear.

Chase looked over at Jordan, whose face was etched with grief. He just prayed that things worked out. If not, he knew that he had to be there for his friend.

**Heidi**

Heidi could no longer feel her finger tips or her toes. They had been out walking in what felt like circles for hours. "Mac, how much further?"

Mac turned to face her." We need to go around in circles a bit, to lose them."

"Lose who? We're alone out here."

Mac marched back to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her along with him. Heidi let out a small cry but bit back her scream. She didn't want to anger him any more than she already might have. "Walk faster Heidi. We need to start climbing soon."

"Climb? In this weather?"

"How else do you think we are going to get to that cave?" Mac spat, his frustration evident. "Doesn't matter about the weather. We need to have a go at it."

Heidi shivered. She felt chilled to the bone. "Okay. Let's keep moving." She sighed inwardly. At this point she was mostly on autopilot. She could barely see the ground in front of her and sloshed forward. Her foot caught in a tree root and she went down, crying out. Pain shot though her ankle and leg. She fought the urge to cry out, hoping not to draw too much attention to herself.

"Heidi, what did you do to yourself?" Mac said, crouching down in front of her. "Why can't you watch where you are going?" He placed his arms around her and pulled her up. "No time to check the injury. We have to keep moving!" Mac was practically shouting now. The rain had increased, so much so that it began to sting.

Heidi tried to put pressure on her foot and bit her lips so hard that they bled. "I need a crutch of some sort Mac, otherwise, I don't think I can move." She said. "Please love, find me a large branch." She nearly threw up as she said the word love, but hoped desperately that he would respond to a tender voice.

Sure enough, it had worked. "Okay." Mac searched rapidly for a large branch of some sort that she could use, while Heidi leaned against a tree for support. Much to her surprise, he came back quickly, having found a crutch. "Here, you can use this."

Heidi reached out and grabbed it. She tested the support and judged that she would probably be able to find a way to keep walking. She had to. She was far too afraid of that gun he had in his pack. "Thanks." She trudged forward with him, gritting her teeth with every step.

One hour later, they had reached the rock face that Mac wanted them to climb. "Here we are. Time to climb."

Heidi looked at him. They didn't have any ropes and the rocks would be too slippery. She saw an outcropping of rocks that could provide them shelter for the night. She opened her mouth to speak, but a cough came out instead. "Mac," she gasped. "It's too slippery to climb that tonight. Can we stay under that outcropping down here tonight and climb at first light?" Heidi pleaded desperately. She needed to rest. Her body was fighting and protesting every movement.

Mac paused and then dragged her over to the outcropping. It seemed as though he agreed. "All right. We stay here tonight .But first thing in the morning, we climb to that cave. I have supplies stashed there."

Heidi lowered herself to the cold hard ground and could feel her eyes closing almost immediately. She shivered and tried to find some way to get warm. Mac looked to be struggling with his body temperature as well. He reached into his pack and took out a torch. It shed some light on their little space, which lowered some of Heidi's anxiety. At least they could see better.

The sounds of footsteps in the brush had Mac reaching for his gun. If anyone came after him, he would shoot.

**Patrol**

Dean, Chase, Jordan and Vince had all regrouped for the night. The decided to spend the night in the patrol truck, in an effort to stay warm. They had taken turns changing so that they were warm. Jordan stared out the window, hoping that something would come to him about where Mac might have taken Heidi.

"Try to not worry, Jordan," Vince said.

Jordan just snorted and shot him a look. "You're just as worried as I am, Vince."

"True, but I don't feel for Heidi what you do and your worrying will not help her out all that much." Vince stated, taking a sip of water.

Chase shivered, "I would give anything for a cup of coffee." He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. "But then again, I bet Heidi would too."

"Doesn't mean that she is out in the elements, guys." Vince stated. "We have to try and locate the properties, at first light."

Dean looked over at Vince and grinned, he jammed the keys in the ignition. "Nothing stops us from driving around a little." All the men perked up and belted themselves in.

Dean drove for what felt like ages when finally, in the distance; lights glowed on a little home, tucked in beyond the trees. "Guys, eye sharp! I see a cabin."

Dean shut off the headlights and crept forward slowly. All the guys were glued to their windows, looking in different directions for any sign of anything familiar.

"That's Mac's car!" Chase shouted as they approached. Jordon could have sworn that he had stopped breathing. As soon as Dean stopped the patrol, Jordan was out his door like a rocket, his concern for Heidi overshadowing his need for safety.

Vince, Dean and Chase piled out of the car. "Let's go after him, before he gets himself hurt."

Jordan was busy trying to peek into a window, but all the curtains were drawn. Vince, Dean and Chase walked up. "Jordan, let's try the front door."

Jordan ran for the door, emotions driving him. The others were right behind him. Turning the handle, he pushed the door open cautiously. No noise was coming from the tiny cabin. Jordan stepped inside tentatively, looking for any sign of Heidi. Convinced that they were relatively safe, Jordan yelled for Heidi. "Heidi!" He let the scream out; perhaps more because it was the first time he felt he could.

Silence greeted them. Jordan stepped into the house and could see the remnants of tie wraps, with blood on them. Pieces of gauze were on the floor by the sofa. "She was here." Jordan breathed. Elation coursed through him. "She was here!" He repeated, almost jubilant.

Vince picked up his radio, "rescue 1 to base, come in."

Michelle's tired voice came over the radio. "Yeah Vince, it's me."

"We've found where he had had. I repeat, we found the location where he had her."

"Is she still there?" Michelle asked, hopeful.

"Negative. But it gives us a place to start." Vince rattled off the coordinates and signed off with Michelle.

"Okay boys, we start here in the morning. Let's stay here, maybe they will come back. They had to have gone on foot."

Jordan turned to the guys. "That means she's out there, in the rain and the cold. She doesn't have proper protection..." He turned away and faced the wall, trying to gain control of his emotions.

Dean walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's tough. She'll be fine. Hope will keep her alive – she knows that none of us are going to give up looking for her."

Jordan nodded and wiped furiously at his eyes. He walked over and sat down on the sofa and sighed. Fingering the gauze, he knew that meant she was injured, which would hopefully slow them down. How injured, he just wasn't sure. He lay his head back and felt his eyes closing. The stress of searching had sapped him of all energy. Knowing that Heidi would need him to be strong tomorrow, he drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

As usual... don't own them - I just use them!

Happy Reading!  
Lisa

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Patrol **

**7:30am**

Michelle and Lara had made the decision the night before to show up at the coordinates with thermoses of coffee for the guys. When they arrived, the guys were getting prepared to head out to try and find Heidi.

Michelle walked over to Vince. "How are you guys holding up?" She handed him a thermos.

Vince sighed, "we're okay. We are going to find Heidi-ho, I know it."

Michelle looked at Vince, "you bet you are. You have to get our girl back to us. Mac needs to be turned over to the police."

A few steps away, Dean and Lara were having a similar conversation. "Lara, are you sure you're okay?" Dean looked her over, concerned that she was pushing herself too much.

Lara nodded, biting back a smile. It felt good to know that he was concerned about her. "Yeah, I'm okay. I won't be doing any hiking, and I will stay here with Michelle and the police the entire time."

Dean looked around, "where are the police anyway?"

Lara shrugged, "guess they couldn't find the place. Go figure." She handed Dean a thermos of coffee. "Take this with you. Keep warm." Lara rubbed her hands together. She had put her gloves in her pocket, and just might need them today. Before she could help it, she threw her arms around Dean and hugged him tight. "Be careful. He's dangerous."

Dean took the time to hug her back. He didn't care who saw him. "I will be, you too." He pulled back and saw a tears pooling in Lara's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Lara shook her head, clearing the tears as much as possible. "Nothing. I am just worried about Heidi and you guys." Lara rested her hands on his chest. "Bring her back to us, Dean. I know you can do it."

Dean felt warmed by her trust in him. He had that much trust in himself, but it felt good to know that Lara felt the same. "I will." He shot her a smile and marched off, rushing to catch up to Chase, Jordan and Vince.

Michelle came up and put her arm around Lara. "They will be fine, Lara. They have to be."

Lara nodded and sighed. "Let's hope the coppers show up sooner rather than later."

**Heidi**

**9:00 am**

Heidi groaned and rolled over. It felt as though she had fallen asleep with the window open during the night and she woke up freezing. It took only a few short moments for her to realize that she was definitely not in her bed, and there was a reason why she was so cold. She had fallen asleep, soaking wet. Opening her eyes slowly, she took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was Mac, sitting there watching her, his gun in his hands. Slowly, she shifted into a sitting position, her body protesting every movement. Soreness she could handle, it was the bone chilling cold that she was having a hard time with.

"Bout time you woke up." Mac snarled.

Heidi's stomach clenched at the sound of his voice. Sleep had obviously not dulled his surliness; in fact, it seems to have made it worse. "I'm sorry – you should have woken me." Heidi pushed herself to her feet, her ankle protesting the movement. "I'm ready to go when you want," Heidi said, hoping to sound cheerful.

Mac seemed surprised by her willingness to move. "Okay, let's go." He waited for Heidi to join him before moving.

Heidi looked out at the sky and groaned again. "Looks like rain again," she commented. "All the more reason to get moving." Honestly, she didn't want to be out in the elements any more than she had to. Her body was already so cold, that she wasn't even sure she could climb today, but ultimately knew that she had no choice. She noticed the lack of ropes, and began to realize just how insane Mac was. They were going to climb without a safety harness. She hadn't done that in a very long time. Fear invaded her senses and she pushed it back. She had no time to be afraid.

Mac stopped in front of the rock face 10 minutes later and looked at Heidi. "You go first, I don't trust you not to run away." He smiled at her, as if he knew that that was what she would do.

Heidi shrugged. "Okay. How far up are we going?"

"Just to the second ledge." Mac replied.

Heidi took a deep breath, and put her foot on the first rock. It was going to be a long climb.

**Patrol **

**10:00am**

Jordan pushed through an opening and groaned. It felt as though they were going in circles. Vince took one look at him and proposed they take a break and regroup. The guys removed their packs, and rest for a few moments.

Vince pulled out his map, "look, we've covered this section already. We are making good time." Looking around, he could see nothing but trees.

"Mac is an expert climber." Chase mentioned. "Don't forget, they could be anywhere."

Jordan shot him a look, "really, thanks Chase. Not that I was worried or anything!" He shouldered his pack, and started roaming around the break area.

Vince held up his hands to stop the other guys from going after him. "Give him a few moments alone, guys."

Jordan was looking at the ground, obviously trying to get it together. His head snapped up, and he let out a cry. "Guys! I found something." He kneeled down and used his gloved hand to hold up a piece of bloody gauze. It was fresh. "This must have been around her wrist. She must have lost it."

Vince nodded. "That means we are heading the right direction." Looking at the map, Vince knew that some cliffs and bluffs weren't too far from where they were. "Chase mentioned that he's a climber. Let's head in this direction, towards the mountain. Whatever we do, let's not scream out her name."

"Let's go!" Jordan practically shouted. They took off in the direction that Vince had indicated, their energy renewed.

**Heidi**

Heidi pulled herself up with shaking arms to the first ledge and pulled up against the wall. She waited for Mac to join her, before sighing. She knew it was wrong, but deep down, she had hoped he might fall. "No slacking, Heidi. Time to climb." Her ankle was throbbing, her limbs protesting every movement she made.

Heidi stood, her whole body aching with fatigue. "Listen, Mac. I need to rest... I don't know if I can make the climb. Can we please rest for 5 minutes?" Heidi coated her words with a sweetness she didn't know she had in her.

Mac looked her over and realized that she was most likely telling the truth. He opened his pack and gave her an energy bar. "Here, eat one of these. It might help you feel better."

Heidi took the bar, too hungry and too tired to fight. "Thanks." She chewed the bar slowly, and even though it tasted like chalk, she enjoyed it.

Mac nodded and inhaled one himself. He watched Heidi as she ate hungrily. "Almost ready to go?"

Heidi stared at Mac incredulously. "Uh, I guess." She limped over to where she needed to be to start to climb when she heard a clap of thunder ring out. "Let's get going." Adrenaline had her pushing herself upwards towards the second level. The last thing she wanted to do was to be stuck on a rock face, with thunder and lightning.

She must have been about half way up before the rain began coming down in sheets. She continued to climb, and could feel her hands and feet slipping off as she kept on pushing forward. Her hat blew off her head, and she was too afraid to try and reach for it. Fatigue and fear had her climbing faster than she normally would. Everytime her foot slipped, she hung on for dear life with her hands. She pulled herself up onto the ledge with the last burst of energy she had, before collapsing.

Her breaths came in rasps, her lungs aching. _Great,_ thought Heidi, _just another thing that is sore._ Her entire body was chilled but on fire at the same time.

Mac stepped over the ledge and nearly fell over her prone figure. "Heidi! What the hell?" Mac shouted over the rain.

Heidi couldn't bring herself to move. She was spent. She watched Mac with half-closed eyes.

Mac dumped his pack in the cave a few steps away and went back to collect Heidi. "Heidi. Get up." He pushed at her with his feet. When she didn't move, he grew frustrated. "Get up!" He shouted at her, kicking her harder. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her and dragged her towards the cave. Once they were out of the rain, he tossed her to the side. "There. Can't even get out of the rain by yourself."

Heidi watched him, trying to get her strength back. At least she was out of the wind and rain. Slowly, Heidi painfully moved herself into a seated position. "Mac, I need water." She shrugged out of her sopping wet jacket and tried to wring it out. She left it lying on a rock. She couldn't stand to have it on her back for a moment longer.

Mac threw a bottle in her direction, the bottle rolling to a stop by her leg. Heidi took it grudgingly. "Drink up, Heidi. We are going to settle in here for a while. Until the hounds have stopped searching for us."

Heidi laughed. "They will never stop looking," she shook her head. "They will never stop."

Mac marched over to her. "You think you are so smart." He crouched down so that his face was even with hers. His face turned mean as he reached out and stroked her face. "You think that they care that much about you? They don't care about you. They don't love you like I do."

Heidi stayed stark still – not sure of what she should do or say. Mac had obviously gone off the deep end again, dangling on the precipice of sanity. "Mac- " Heidi started.

"Shhh... " Mac said, his fingers covering her lips. "We are meant to be together, Heidi. We can live here for as long as needed." He stroked her face again.

"Mac I don't think that's a good idea." Heidi whispered. "I know you mean well and that you care, but Mac..."

"No no no!" Mac shouted. "This is has got to stop! You need to realize that we are meant to be together, Heidi. I will not let anyone stand in my way!" Mac was getting louder and louder. He stood and started to pace. He grabbed the gun from his back pocket and continued pacing.

"Mac, Please! If you love me, you will let me go."

Mac swung towards her, his eyes wild. Heidi realized then that she had made a very very big mistake.

**Patrol**

Jordan pushed forward through the rain, cursing Mac the entire way. If only he hadn't taken Heidi, everything would have been fine. They would have been joking around the office, going out on rescues and just enjoying their lives. But instead, they were tracking Heidi and Mac, hoping to find her alive.

They came to a rock face and looked up. There was a cave a ways up, but it was entirely possible that they might be up there. The sound of Chase's voice brought Jordan back to reality.

"Over here!" He reached out and snagged Heidi's cap from a bush. "It's Heidi's!"

Jordan ran over, looking at the cap. It was definitely hers.

The four men were looking at each other and then looking around for Heidi. They knew that they were close.

They looked up again, staring at the mountain. Vince was the first to speak. "They must have gone up."

Jordan removed his pack and started prepping his ropes, the three others following suit. They were going up, despite the weather.

The next sound would stay with them for the rest of their lives. A gunshot sounded from the cave above, followed by a shrill scream.

"Heidi!" Jordan cried, tossing his ropes aside. He couldn't wait. He set off up the mountain, Dean, Vince and Chase right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Still don't own them - just using them for a fun story :)

Enjoy!

Lisa

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The bullet pierced the rock above Mac and Heidi's heads and it rained down over them. Heidi screamed and closed her eyes, half expecting the bullet to hit her. She coughed as rock and dust rained down upon her. She struggled to move away from where she had been sitting, but could not seem to make her body move. Before she had a chance to contemplate her next move, Mac was on her. "Mac, no!" She cried; trying to fight him off, hoping that adrenaline would help her do just that. She had been thankful that he had fired well above her head, proving that he wasn't about to kill her, at least, not yet.

Mac proved to be too strong for her. Before she knew it, he had her arms and legs bound together again. "Do you think I will let you go? The only thing that will ever tear us apart is death."

Heidi's heart dropped into her stomach, realizing that he did mean to kill her. Heidi stared down at the duct tape around her ankles and wrists and looked up at Mac. "If you want us to be together, then why are you doing this?" Heidi was getting angrier and angrier. "Untie me." Heidi demanded. Fear had her acting almost irrationally.

Mac just laughed and walked away from her and over to his pack. He put the duct tape in the bag and took out a knife. "Heidi, Heidi, Heidi." He shook his head. "You are not allowed to leave me... If I untie you, you will run."

Heidi pushed herself onto her knees, and managed to push up using her shins and tips of her toes to get onto her feet. She leaned against the rock wall on shaky legs. Anger overtook her and she started ranting before she could even stop herself. "Not allowed? You're insane, you know that? Do you even hear yourself? What kind of relationship is it where you do not allow someone to do something? Do you really think that I would stay in a relationship with you? That I wouldn't run the first chance I could get?"

Mac advanced on her, and this time, Heidi didn't care if she had made a mistake or not. She was too angry and too upset. "You little... don't you see that I have done all of this for you? Don't you see that I needed to get you away from all of your colleagues and that they were poisoning you against me?" Heidi backed up against the wall of the cave. With her wrists bound, she was powerless to stop him as his hands wrapped around her throat. She pushed against him with her bound fists, trying to push him off his feet. They struggled, Mac dragging her forwards as they fought. "Keep fighting me, Heidi. I love it when you fight back."

Heidi was gasping for breath, stars dancing in front of her eyes. She pushed and fought, trying to trip him up. Mac suddenly broke his hold on her and the pair went tumbling to the ground. Mac managed to roll her under him and he smiled at her evilly when he saw the tears leaking from her eyes. "There, isn't that better?" Mac crushed his lips down to hers, and Heidi swore that she was going to throw up. His hands began to roam her body and she trembled in fear.

Reaching deep down inside of her, with strength she didn't know she had, she raised her bound wrists and pushed him up. She clocked him across the face with them, the force of the blow toppling him off her. Over the pouring rain, she could hear the sound of her guys coming up the mountain. "That lot could make enough noise to raise the dead," she muttered to herself, elation coursing through her. She was saved. With that momentary distraction, she felt Mac's arms wrap around her from behind, the gun placed against her temple. She gasped, knowing that he had heard them coming as well.

**Patrol**

Jordan was the first one over the second ledge, but the 3 others were not too far behind. The sounds of a struggle rang out from the cave, and Jordan breathed a sigh of relief. At least, it seemed, Heidi was alive.

Vince pulled the three of them aside and whispered, "listen, this guy is dangerous. I'm going in first." Jordan opened his mouth to protest, when Vince shook his head. "I have some experience in this, okay?" The rest of the team nodded. Vince stepped towards the cave. "Mac! It's Vince Marchello here."

"Go away, Vince." Mac shouted, the rain and window blowing his words.

"You know I can't do that, Mac. You have someone there with you that is very important to us. We need to hear her voice." Vince's heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he could hear the guys breathing heavily behind him.

"Vince?" A trembling voice called out from inside the cave. "Don't come in here, Vince. He's got a gun!" Heidi was cut off and they could hear her let out a grunt.

"Listen to her, Vince. I do have a gun and I am not afraid to use it." Mac bellowed.

"Can I see her? If I come to the cave opening, but don't step in – can I see her?"

"What about the others?" Mac asked, his facade crumbling. "I don't want to see them. They want to take Heidi away from me."

Vince held up his hand to stop the others from moving forward. "Yeah, all right. They won't move. It will just be me."

"Okay." Mac stated.

Vince looked back at the others before stepping forward slowly. He rounded the corner of the cave and could see Heidi and tried not to betray his true feelings about what he saw. What he saw was Heidi bound and bruised, pale and soaking wet, being held with a gun to her head. It was like seeing his own daughter in that situation and it made him sick.

Mac interrupted his thoughts, "so, you've seen her. You can go now."

Vince held up his hands. "I can't, Mac. You can't do this anymore. Do you really want to be on the run? The cops are already looking for you –for multiple crimes. Why don't you go peacefully?"

Mac's face changed yet again, his anger coming through. "I know how this goes. You want to try and convince me! It's not going to happen!" He pulled the gun away from Heidi's head and pointed it at Vince. "Get off my mountain."

Heidi stared at Vince, tears in her eyes. "Please, Vince. Please, don't get yourself killed. Please!" Heidi was losing it, slowly. She didn't want to feel guilty for Vince's death.

Vince started backing away from the cave, when the booming sound of gunfire echoed. Pain seared up his arm and stumbled forward, before landing on his knees.

"No!" Heidi shouted, pushing against Mac. "You shot him!" Heidi desperately wanted to get away and get to Vince.

"Oh, so you want to go outside?" Mac spat at her. He pushed her forward, her bound feet stumbling as he propelled her. "Let's go then!"

Heidi knew she would freeze once they got outside. He jacket was still inside the cave and she was wearing only a t-shirt. Mac's grip on her was tight. The feel of the cold rain felt like a slap in the face. She stumbled and Mac gripped her arm and yanked her upright. She could see Vince's face, strained in pain, blood seeping down his arm. Chase was working on him, all the while watching for Heidi. Heidi's eyes met Jordan and Dean's gaze. Tears leaked from her eyes, in both humiliation and fear. "Please, Mac. Just let me go. It's over."

Sure enough, the sound of a police chopper overhead brought home the point that he was surrounded. Irate and irrational, Mac dragged her hear the edge. Heidi shrieked when one of her feet nearly went off the edge. "So... do you still want me to let you go?"  
"Please, don't do this Mac. Please." Heidi sobbed. Everything was just too much - she was exhausted and in pain, and she felt guilty knowing that others had gotten hurt because of her.

Dean stepped forward, holding his hand out. "Listen, Mac. You don't want to hurt Heidi, do you? You love her, don't you?"  
Mac nodded but put the gun to Heidi's head anyhow.

Dean could see from where he was standing that Mac's sanity was dangling on a short rope and he was able to do anything to Heidi or one of them. "I know what it is like to love a woman so much, that it hurts. To have to watch them love someone else from a distance, and doing so hurts you, a lot."

Mac nodded again, his head bobbing wildly.

Heidi knew exactly who Dean was talking about, but she kept her mouth shut. Dean seemed to be calming Mac down. "I am sure that this whole thing can be worked out, mate. Heidi knows that you did this out of love for her."

Mac laughed. "Do you think I am buying this? Do I look that stupid to you? You know nothing of what I am feeling. Nothing!" Mac grew more and more agitated. He began looking around wildly, trying to figure out his options. "You can't have her. None of you can!"

Heidi closed her eyes as she could feel his grip increasing. She felt a giant push and next thing she knew, she was tumbling forward, toward the ground. Heidi tried to twist her body away from the edge, succeeding only halfway. Landing on her shoulder, Heidi barely had time to focus on the pain when she could feel herself start to roll.

The sound of a gunshot pierced the air, and Heidi could feel herself start to go over the edge of the mountain. She could hear Dean barking orders as the world dipped and spun around her. She dangled precariously off the edge before starting a downward slide.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Still using the characters - still don't own them!

Enjoy!

Lisa

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Dean could see that the shot had come from the police chopper. It had been a clean hit through Mac's skull. He didn't have time to think about that right now; his main concern was Heidi. He could tell that Mac had no vital signs and no chance.

Dean and Jordan ran to the edge in time to see Heidi sliding down the side.

"Heidi!" Dean cried as he watched her come to a stop on the ledge below. "Heidi can you hear me?"

Jordan was watching in a stunned silence.

Dean shook him and yelled at him. "Jordan. We need to get to her." He looked at Chase. "Chase, can you get Vince down?"

Vince looked at him. "It's a clean wound. I'm going with you." Standing, Vince marched to the edge. He could see Heidi's prone form, and sighed. "Let's go and get her." Vince reached for his radio. "Rescue Portable 1 to Rescue Base."

"Rescue Base, it's Michelle. Sit-rep?" Michelle's urgent voice came over the airwaves.

"Yeah, listen Michelle. We've found Heidi, but things got ugly up here. We are going to need Ambos, and a body bag. Code 4."

They could all hear the shakiness in Michelle's voice. "Is it Heidi?"

"No, she is injured. Hard to explain, but we are going to need ambos for her. Not entirely sure of her injuries."

"Where is she?" Michelle asked.

Vince pinched the bridge of his nose, not sure if he wanted to continue. "Mac has pushed her off a cliff ledge; I don't believe she is too badly injured. Mac is the code four." He tried to fight off his cheer, but couldn't do it.

"Right. Well then. Please just bring our girl home. We will face her injuries then."

"Will do. Rescue 1 Portable out." Vince dropped his radio receiver to his pocket and saw the 3 others scrambling over the mountain edge. Groaning inwardly, Vince began lowering himself down off the cliff to get to Heidi.

**Heidi**

Heidi moaned but couldn't seem to bring herself out of the fog. Her body hurt in so many different places and was so cold, that for a few moments, she thought she was dying. She could hear what was going on around her, and could hear Jordan and Dean racing towards her.

Jordan was the first one to reach her. "Heidi."He was crouched down by her body. "Heidi, if you can hear me, don't move, okay?"

Heidi moaned in response, fluttering her eyes lids in an attempt to wake up. "Jordan," she mumbled, fighting to open her eyes.

"I'm here, Heidi. We've got you." Jordan said in a soothing voice. He pressed his lips to her cold forehead, smoothing his hand over her hair. Just his touch alone had an incredible impact on her.

Heidi could feel them cutting through her binds, and easing her arms to her sides. Her eyes flew open in pain as her left arm moved.

Jordan looked her in the eyes. "Heidi? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah... Keep it down." Heidi sputtered.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Dean piped in.

Heidi scoffed and cringed. "Everywhere."

Dean was checking her vitals when Chase and Vince finished their descent down the cliff. "She's hypothermic, we need to get her warm and out of the elements."

Vince took in the situation. "Are we going to stretcher her out or should we call for a chopper?"

"Just give me a few minutes; I will be okay to walk out of here." Heidi stated.

The four guys just stared at her. "Really?" Chase asked, his usual sarcasm coming back up to the surface.

Heidi grinned a little, for the first time since this whole ordeal happened. "Why do I get the feeling that you guys don't believe me?" Heidi asked. "Look, I might not be able to walk out completely on my own steam, my ankle is pretty bad. But I don't think the weather is going to be good for a lift out." Heidi looked at Jordan. "Help me sit up Jordan."

Jordan shook his head, "you might have a back trauma."

Heidi shook her head. "I don't think so, everything else is painful, but I can move my limbs and my head." Heidi looked past Jordan to Vince, whose face was slightly paler than usual. "Vince, are you okay?"

Vince nodded. "Flesh wound. Mac was a lousy shot."

At his name, Heidi shuddered. "I don't really want to talk about him right now." Heidi closed her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to fight off the tears. She knew that it would take a while to heal from this, but she would. Just having Jordan and her friends here with her was already making her feel better.

Dean looked at her seriously. "Okay, Heidi. Here is what we are going to do. I need you to let me finish checking you out, and then we will find a way to get you out of here, without aggravating those injuries further." He turned to Vince. "And you Vince, are not going to do anything but take care of yourself, got it?"

Vince nodded, obviously in pain. "Yeah, alright." He pulled his radio with his good arm. "Rescue 1 portable to Rescue Base."

"Did you get her?" Michelle's panicked voice came through again.

"Yeah, we've got her." Vince said solidly.

"Thank goodness, we were so worried." Michelle stated. "Listen, the weather is getting worse and another major storm from is headed our way. We cannot get a chopper out to you."

Vince sighed, having figured as much. "Yeah, righto. Deano is working on a plan for us to get Heidi off this ledge and back to base camp. How much more time do we have until that stronger front comes through?"

"2 to 3 hours, tops."

Vince looked up at the sky, noticing for the first time that the rain was letting up somewhat. He looked at Dean, waiting for confirmation. When Dean nodded, Vince answered Michelle. "Yeah, all right. Just have the ambos waiting. The cops are going to have to come back for Mac. Portable 1 out." Vince dropped the radio and turned to face Heidi, who was waiting for Dean to finish checking her injuries.

"Vince?" Heidi asked quietly.

Vince crouched down near Heidi. "Yeah, Heidi-ho?"

"Is Mac... dead?" Heidi licked her lips nervously.

Vince winced, realizing that she had overheard his conversation with Michelle. He had wanted to wait to tell her. "Yeah, Heidi-ho, he's gone."

Heidi closed her eyes and tears leaked out again. "He was going to kill me." Heidi's strained voice came out.

Vince, Chase, Dean and Jordan heart's all broke a little at that moment. They had known that was probably Mac's intention the entire time, but didn't realize that she had known it as well. To see her looking so battered, so bruised, so broken... It affected them all in a way that none of them had expected.

Jordan kissed her forehead again. "Don't think about that right now, honey. He's not worth it."

His calming words and soft touch seemed to do the trick in easing her worries and sorrows.

Her left arm was put in a sling, just in case. They didn't see a break, but it could be fractured. Dean decided to leave her shoe on her ankle, since it was acting as a natural splint. The rest of her injuries were mainly bruising, which was no doubt painful, but not life-threatening.

Chase had already taken off down the next portion of the hill, getting ready to climb back up with the gear they needed to get Heidi down. Jordan and Dean had helped Heidi into a seated position, Heidi's back against Jordan's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing his heat to radiate through her. Heidi's eye lids shuttered closed as lethargy seeped in. "So cold..." Jordan shrugged out of his jacket, knowing that he had a few extra layers on and wrapped Heidi in his coat.

"You'll warm up babe, I promise."

Dean looked down at Chase who was ready to start lowering them down off the ledge. "Okay Vince, you're up."

Vince shook his head. "No. Take Heidi down first."

Dean shook his head. "No can do, boss. We will need to get her harnessed and strapped in. You go down first. We will need you more there."

Vince looked at Heidi one last time and nodded. "Okay." He allowed Dean to help him with his harness and then assisted Chase in lowering Vince down.

Jordan had started wrapping Heidi in their portable stretcher that they had. They would use that to transport her down off the ledge, and through the trek. Heidi protested at first, be knew that she had run out of energy.

Jordan and Dean controlled things from the top and Chase held firm on the bottom. Vince was there to help receive Heidi's stretcher when it reached the base. Heidi's eyes were closed, her breathing ragged. "Deano! She's not breathing properly." Heidi let out a deep cough, her eyes remaining closed.

"I'm fine Vince," Heidi said tiredly. "It's just a start of a cold."

Vince shook his head at her. He guessed though that it would be best to get her out of there as fast as possible.

Jordan and Dean were both down rather rapidly. Picking up the remaining packs that they had earlier discarded, Dean, Jordan and Chase shouldered them.

Using the handles on the portable stretcher, they were able to carry Heidi out. Jordan had grabbed the area closest to her head, Chase in the middle, and Dean her feet.

A mere two hours later, they had arrived back at the base camp, a worried Michelle and Lara, as well as the ambos, waiting for them.

Lara ran forward as Heidi was lowered to the ground. "Heidi!" Lara kneeled down on the ground. She smoothed back Heidi's hair. "Oh Heidi, I was so worried."

Heidi's eyes filled with water. "I'm sorry Lara. So sorry." Heidi's head lolled to the side, completely exhausted.

Jordan looked at Vince as Heidi was loaded onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. "I'm going with her to the hospital." He looked exhausted, but Vince knew that he couldn't stop him.

Vince nodded and waved him on. A second ambo was waiting for him. "I'm fine."

"You need to be looked at." Michelle said sternly.

Knowing that there was no way for him to win this argument, Vince sighed. "Yeah, alright." He walked off with the second ambo team and was carted away to the hospital.

Chase and Dean hopped in the patrol, Michelle and Lara in the other vehicle, following the ambulances out to the hospital. They weren't going to leave her side until they were sure for themselves that Heidi was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

As usual, I don't know them!

Enjoy!

Lisa

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jordan sat with Dean, Chase, Michelle and Lara in the waiting area. Jordan had held Heidi's hand the entire way to the hospital, but at this point, he was forced to wait until the doctors were finished checking her over. He rested his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He knew that she was going to pull through, and that her physical injuries would heal. But Jordan knew that he was going to have to leap over hurdles to get her though the emotional injuries that she was facing.

Vince's gunshot wound was being taken care of and they could almost hear him protesting treatment from where they sat.

Lara watched Jordan, wringing her hands on her lap. She knew that he had to be worried about Heidi. The tough part was just beginning. "Jordan, I'm going to go and get some coffee and something for you to eat." She patted his leg and stood. "Be right back."

Dean rose with her. "I'll go help you. We'll get coffee for everyone." Dean walked with his arm around Lara's waist as they went for the coffee.

Jordan watched them go and turned his face back to the floor. Michelle moved to sit next to him, and put her arm around his shoulders. She didn't quite know what to say to him, so she just sat there, offering him silent comfort.

"Jordan, mate." Vince was being wheeled into the waiting area.

Jordan leaped out of his seat. "Vince, are you all right?"

Vince motioned for him to sit down. "Yeah yeah. Any news on Heidi-ho?"

Jordan shook his head and rather than sitting, began pacing. "They haven't said anything yet." Jordan stopped and stared out the window. The rain had started up once again. Jordan found it fitting; it was like the tears that he could not seem to bring himself to shed were being done so by the sky on his behalf.

The doctor walked in a cleared his throat. "Excuse me; are you here for Heidi Wilson?"

Jordan whirled around to face the doctor. "Yeah, we are." His heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

The doctor nodded. "Miss Wilson was very lucky. She has a sprained arm, and ankle, as well as numerous cuts and bruises. She was mildly hypothermic when she arrived, and suffering from exhaustion. It seems as though she has made it through without any major head injuries. We will re-evaluate things once she wakes up again." The doctor seemed to relay that information as if he were writing a grocery list.

Jordan thought for a moment that he was going to pass out from relief when the doctor said that she was lucky. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded. "I want to warn you, she is currently asleep and that beyond the physical injuries, she is going to need emotional support."

The entire team nodded. Dean and Lara walked back into the room as the doctor said that. "Don't worry, we're all here for her." Dean stated. "**All** of us." Dean obviously felt the need to emphasize the point.

The doctor smiled. "It seems she has a huge support system." He looked at the group. "Who is going to see her first? You can only go one at a time. She is asleep and resting, but she can definitely hear you."

Jordan stepped forward on shaky legs. "I am."

The doctor led him to the door. "Go on in."

Jordan walked into the room and tears sprang to his eyes when he saw her lying there. Feeling numb, he stumbled into the chair by her bed. He reached out and stroked her hair, just enjoying the fact that he could. When he thought about how close he came to losing her, he could feel the anger burning in him. But for Heidi's sake, he needed to keep his anger in check. "Oh Heidi..." He started, but couldn't find the words to say. He took in her bruised face and neck, her arm in a sling and her leg propped up. An I.V. pumped saline into her as she rested.

Jordan moved from the chair to sit on the side of her bed. His heart finally found the right words and relayed them to his head. "Heidi, I know you can hear me. I want you to know that we wouldn't have given up looking for you. We – I was so scared for you. I didn't know if I would find you alive and if I would ever have the chance to tell you what I feel." Jordan's eyes welled up and he forced the tears away. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Heidi." He whispered softly and left his forehead against hers. "I think I always have, it just took almost losing you to get me to say it."

Sitting up, he wiped the few stray tears that had betrayed him and slipped from his eyes. "There are a lot of people that care for you Heidi and they are all waiting to see you." He put his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek. "I'm going to see you through this, Heidi." Kissing her forehead one more time, he stood up and exited the room, his eyes red from unshed tears.

Jordan stepped back into the waiting area, "who is going next?"

Dean and Lara stepped towards Jordan. Lara hugged him tightly for a few moments. "How does she look?"

Jordan bit his lip to stop his trembling chin. He ran his hand through his hair, and exhaled. "She looks... broken." Before he burst into tears in front of all of his colleagues, he started for the exit. "I need some air." They all watched him go; giving him the space he so desperately seemed to need.

Lara turned to the group, "do you mind if I go next?" Everyone shook their heads. Dean kissed Lara's cheek and walked her to the room.

**Lara**

Lara stepped into Heidi's room and immediately inhaled sharply. She skipped over sitting in the chair and went right to the side of her bed and perched herself next to Heidi.

"Heidi, love... You scared me so much. When I woke up and saw you missing, I didn't know what to think. I knew that Mac had gotten to you and that I was powerless to stop him." Lara reached for Heidi's hand and held it between her own. "You should have seen Dean, Chase and Jordan. They were not giving up and sure enough, they found you." Sighing, Lara didn't know what else to say. "Jordan really cares for you, Heids. He was tireless. He barely slept – barely ate. You were his main concern." Lara didn't want to dwell on that too much. "Look, I don't want to dwell on this too much."

Lara laughed to herself. "On the upside of things, Dean and I seem to have slipped into a couple, without even looking. I love him, Heidi. I really do. Hamish was one thing, but this is the real deal. I can't believe I am telling you first, but I figure that my secret is safe for now." Lara slipped off the bed and was about to leave when she turned back. "Wake up soon, Heidi. We're all here waiting for you." She kissed her best friend's cheek and left the room.

Guilt coursed through her as she walked down the hall to Dean's waiting arms. She pulled out of his embrace, "thanks, I needed that."

Dean smiled down at Lara. "Anytime."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Vince had decided that after Lara, he wanted to go and see Heidi. Not because he didn't think others should be able to see Heidi before him, but he was completely exhausted and was advised by his doctor to go home and rest.

Vince shuffled to sit next to Heidi's bed, having been determined to leave his wheelchair by the door. He hated being in that thing, but had been told that it was standard procedure.

He gripped Heidi's hand and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Heidi. I feel like we failed to protect you." Vince hung his head, unsure of what else he should say. "Heidi, when I saw Mac holding you at gun point, looking so bruised, but still trying to be brave, I was scared. Scared that he was going to fire the gun at you. I didn't care that he might have killed me. That didn't bother me." He patted her hand, the idea of being in the room, with Heidi not being awake yet, almost unbearable for him. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

Vince stood and placed a kiss on her cheek. On shaky legs, he turned and left the room, leaving the wheelchair behind. He wanted to leave the hospital on his own steam. Michelle stood when he arrived, having already offered to give him a lift. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Vince nodded. He turned to the rest of the team, "I'll be by in the morning. See you all then?"

The rest of the team waved to Vince and Michelle as they left.

Chase turned to Dean. "Do you mind if I go in?"

Dean shook his head, wrapping his arm around Lara. "No, you go ahead."

Chase smiled and took off down the hall.

**Chase**

Chase opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. The sight of Heidi lying on the bed, not moving, scared him. A lot. For the longest time, he had felt protective of Heidi. In fact, he had from the moment that she had started at Rescue. She had become a member of his hodgepodge style family. In his opinion, friends were the family that you get to choose.

Chase stared at Heidi for what felt like an eternity. He couldn't seem to find the words to say to her. "I don't really know what to say to you, Heids. I..." Chase broke off his sentence and paced the room, not quite able to sit still. "I guess it's because you can't throw a witty comment back in my face." Chase laughed. He supposed that everyone had already been all sappy with Heidi, but Chase wanted to try and be himself. "So, I don't know if you remember, but there was this time when you and I went out on a rescue, and it turned out to be a guy, dressed in the clown suit? He was dangling from the electric tower?" Chase laughed a little to himself. "When I'm not feeling well, I always remember that." Chase approached her bed and stopped. "Maybe you can think of that when you need something to smile about." He patted her hand, not sure what he should do or not do. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. "You're going to be fine, Heids. I know it." He left the room almost as silently as he had entered it, his heart lighter than it had been in days.

**Dean**

Dean had traded spots with Chase, wanting his chance to see Heidi. He felt awkward approaching the bed, but knew that Heidi would just laugh at him if he told her that. "Heidi," Dean started as he approached the bed. Dean opened his mouth to continue, but found himself unable to speak. He hadn't been in this position many times before. In fact, Dean had always been able to say just what he was thinking. He wasn't an overly emotional guy, but for some reason, the women that he worked with, Lara and Heidi, brought out emotions he didn't know he had. He sat in the chair by her bed, his head resting on his hands.

"Heidi, I have never seen Jordan more afraid than he was these last couple of days. You guys really seem to have something special, and I don't want you to pass it up. Hang on to Jordan, he's a keeper." Dean couldn't believe how sappy he was sounding. "On the upside of things, Lara and I seem to have become a couple." Dean chuckled, "just took a horrible situation to make it happen. I think I love her, Heidi. I am going to hang on to her like you should hang on to Jordan."

Dean looked at his watch and knew that it was time for him to go. He wanted to go and hold Lara and not let go all night. Normally, Dean knew that he was the love them and leave them type of guy, but something about Lara really drew out his protective side. He just wanted to hold her, nothing more, right now.

He squeezed her hand, and stood to leave, when a slight pressure on his hand stopped him. "Heidi?" He turned to face the bed. "Heidi?" He stepped a little closer and could see her eye lids fluttering.

"Mmmmm..." Heidi mumbled something that he couldn't quite comprehend. Her eyes opened slowly, and she blinked multiple times. "What happened? Where am I?"

Dean looked at her quizzically. "You mean, you don't remember?"

Heidi stared at Dean, "not entirely, no."

Dean stepped away from the bed. "I'm going to get the nurse, and Jordan." He peeled from the room, concern pushing him forward.

He ran out to the waiting area, shouting, "she's awake! She's awake!" He looked everywhere for Jordan. "Where is Jordan?"

Lara pointed to outside, "he's still out there." She rose slowly, "I'll go get him." She walked rapidly down the hall, excited that she was going to be able to give him some good news.

Dean turned and went to the nurse's station, "Heidi Wilson seems to be waking up." He told the nurse, who nodded and paged the doctor.

**Jordan**

The rain falling matched the tracks of tears on Jordan's face. He just wanted to be able to hold Heidi and tell her that everything was going to be all right. Part of him felt guilty that he was happy Mac was dead. He was harbouring so much anger towards Mac; he didn't quite know where to begin. Mac had nearly taken away the one good thing in his life, but he figured that it wasn't healthy to be mad a dead man.

Pushing off the outer wall of the hospital, Jordan turned around to walk back in, when he saw Lara coming running towards him. He walked through the doors, and immediately knew that something was up. "What is it?"

Lara looked at him, smiling. "She's awake!"

Jordan felt his heart soar as Lara said those words. "Awake? For real?"

Lara nodded and grabbed his arm, "come on! We've got our girl back!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jordan peeled into Heidi's hospital room, stopping just inside the doorway as the doctor arrived right behind him.

The doctor pushed past him and stepped towards the bed. "Miss Wilson, I'm glad to see you have woken up."

Heidi smiled a watery smile. "Thanks."

"You are very strong, Miss Wilson. You sustained surprisingly mostly minor injuries. We are going to keep you over night and through part of the day tomorrow. You came in suffering from exhaustion and mild hypothermia; you have a severely sprained ankle and arm, as well as various cuts and bruises. Even after you leave, you are going to need someone there to make sure you are okay."

Jordan stepped forward before Heidi could speak. "She can stay with me." Jordan approached the bed and gripped Heidi's hand. "For as long as necessary." He gave her hand a squeeze.

The doctor cleared his throat, seeing the obvious look of love in Jordan's eyes. "I will be by to check on you later." Turning to leave, he closed the door behind him.

Jordan perched himself on the side of her bed. "Heidi, how are you feeling?"

Heidi grimaced. "Like I fell off the side of a mountain." She closed her eyes. "I don't remember everything, Jordan. It is a bit of a blur for me."

Jordan rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, soothing her. "Listen, Heidi. Don't you worry about anything; I am going to take care of you."

Heidi nodded. "Will you help me piece together everything that happened? I mean, I know what happened, but some bits are fuzzy."

Jordan hesitated. He wasn't too sure that she should know all the details, at least not until they were home. "There will be plenty of time for that Heidi." He kissed her cheek. He rose to leave, only to have her grip on his hand tighten.

Heidi's eyes welled up with tears, "Jordan, don't leave me."

Jordan shook his head, "no, I won't. It's just that the whole team is outside, and they really want to see you, okay?"

Heidi breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay." She dropped his hand and wiped furiously at the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

Jordan left the room to the whole team, returning with them a few moments later.

Lara flew forward and hugged Heidi as hard as she could without hurting her. "Heidi," Lara whispered. "I am so glad you're okay."

Heidi could see the bandages around Lara's wrists, and knew that Mac had caused that. "Oh Lara, I'm so sorry that you got mixed up with this. Mac hurt you and..."

Lara shook her head, "don't you worry about that. I'm good as new. It's you that I am more concerned with, Heidi. Mac didn't really mean to hurt me." Lara said, lying through her teeth. She knew that Mac had indeed meant to hurt her, but didn't want Heidi to transfer the guilt to herself.

Heidi glanced and Lara, not really believing her, but she dropped the subject for the moment. Heidi's gaze swept the room, "where's Vince?"

Dean, Chase and Jordan looked back and forth nervously, not really sure how to address the topic. Fortunately, Lara had the answer, "he was injured slightly, so he has gone home to rest. We sent him a text to let him know that you were awake." Lara patted Heidi's hand before standing.

Chase immediately took her place. "Glad you're awake Heidi. Are you sure you're okay?"

Heidi sighed. "I'll live." Everyone's concern touched her deeply. Her family wasn't really around anymore, but her second family was here. She felt lucky.

Everyone tensed when she uttered those words as they weren't really too sure if she realized how close she had come to not making it. Dean stood behind his brother and broke the uncomfortable silence. "Heidi –ho, I hear that Jordan will be taking care of you?"

Heidi nodded, "yeah."

Dean cracked a grin, "just don't eat his cooking. You'll wind up back here with food poisoning."

Heidi laughed a little, "no worries. I will stick to soup for a while, anyway." Heidi yawned, losing her battle with fatigue. "Sorry guys."

Jordan stepped forward to the group and on the other side of Heidi's bed. "Okay, time for you lot to leave, she needs to rest."

Dean mock saluted Jordan and grabbed Chase by the arm. "Come on Chasie, these two want to be alone." Lara swatted his arm before giving Heidi one last squeeze. The trio left the room, their excited chatter echoing down the hall.

Jordan looked at Heidi. "Don't you worry Heids, I'll be right here when you wake up, okay?" He pulled the extra blanket up to her chin and took his spot in the chair. He rested his head on the side of the bed, next to her hand. "Wake me if you need me, okay?"

Heidi nodded and immediately drifted to sleep.

**4:00 am**

The feel of Heidi thrashing in the bed woke Jordan from his own fitful slumber. "Heidi?" He asked, momentarily confused.

"No... No please don't..." Heidi whispered, her face twisted in pain. "No Mac, please... Let me go."

Jordan stood and put his hand on her good shoulder. "Heidi?" He repeated, hoping to wake her.

Tears leaked from her eyes and her breathing was ragged. "Please?" She practically whimpered, breaking Jordan's heart. Just a little glimpse into what she had faced was enough to tug on his heartstrings. If he could, he would go back and kill Mac himself.

"Heidi," Jordan said a little more forcefully. "Wake up!"

Heidi's eyes flew open and she stared unseeing for a few moments. She was gasping for breath; her free hand gripped the sheets. A moan escaped her lips as she fought not to cry.

Jordan sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek, "are you all right?"

Heidi shook her head, "nightmare." Was the only word that she managed to be able to say. "Water? Please?" Heidi asked, her throat feeling dry and gritty.

Jordan rose and poured a small glass of water for her. She sipped it slowly, her eyes closing. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jordan asked softly, wanting to do anything he could to erase the feelings that were so obviously written across her face.

Heidi shook her head, "no. Not here." Heidi shivered, the after-effects of the nightmare coursing through her. Slowly, she shifted over on the bed and lifted the sheet. "Jordan? Will you hold me?"

Jordan shucked off his shoes and crawled in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Heidi put her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling her to sleep. It was just what she needed to start feeling good again.

Jordan sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head. If this was what it took for Heidi to feel better then he was glad to do it. He was always willing to do what it took to make Heidi feel good, but little did he know just how therapeutic holding her would be for him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her snuggled up against him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**8:00 am**

Heidi woke to the feel of arms around her. The memories from the night before came back to her and she remembered asking Jordan to hold her. He hadn't moved since the middle of the night when she had asked him to. She shivered, remembering her nightmare. She didn't want to tell Jordan that her nightmare had brought forth memories she figured her mind had tried so hard to forget.

Jordan stirred and opened his eyes, a smile coming to his lips when he saw that Heidi was awake. "Good morning, Heidi." He kissed her forehead, but stayed where he was, his arms still fully around her.

"Morning." Heidi whispered. "I hope I get out of here today," Heidi stated. "I am sore and tired, but really just want to get out of the hospital."

Jordan nodded. "I am sure that the doctor will let you out today." Slowly, Jordan untangled himself from Heidi. "Do you mind if I go home for a shower, and grab a change of clothes?" Jordan looked down at his uniform. He still hadn't changed from the time they had brought her in.

Heidi looked at his disheveled appearance and smiled, "sure. Just please, bring me back a good breakfast. I am afraid of what the hospital might feed me."

Jordan nodded, smiling. He slipped out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Heidi lay there, thinking about everything that happened to her. She didn't want anyone to pity her, but she knew that it wouldn't do her any good to hide what she was truly feeling.

A knock sounded at the door, and she waited before seeing the doctor walk in. "Good morning, Miss Wilson. How are we feeling?"

"We are feeling fine, this morning." Heidi grinned. "I know that I have been through a lot, and that I need more time to heal, but I really want to get out of this place."

"Well, as stated yesterday, we should be able to get you out of here today," the doctor said. "That being said, that young man better be truthful about his offer, because you will definitely need a hand. With your shoulder and ankle as they are, you will not be walking too far."

Heidi nodded, the memories of those two injuries coming forth. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she quickly willed them away. "Jordan will take good care of me, as will the rest of the team."

The doctor grinned, "Young love is so refreshing. You should be good to leave around noon. " He turned and left the room.

Heidi smiled. She was happy to be able to sleep in a proper bed tonight. Especially the fact that it was Jordan's.

**HQ**

Dean and Lara both sat at their desks, trying to write reports that they didn't want to write. The entire rescue operation that they had gone on to rescue Heidi would definitely lead to massive amounts of paperwork. None of them were on shift today, but they couldn't bring themselves to sit around and do nothing.

Dean turned to Lara, "I wonder if they have recovered Mac's body yet."

"That is one funeral that I won't be going to," Lara scoffed. "I never thought I would say this about anyone, but I am glad that he's dead." Feeling like she should explain herself, she continued, "he was a troubled individual, but he seemed to have gone completely off the deep end. He wasn't the Mac that everyone had known."

Dean nodded, understanding where Lara was coming from. "No, he wasn't."

Chase returned with three cups of coffee. "Here, some caffeine for all of us."

Lara looked at Chase, who seemed more tired than usual. "Are you okay Chasie?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just glad that Heidi is back with us where she belongs."

Lara smiled at the youngest Gallagher brother. "Me too."

Dean looked at the pair, knowing just what would make their day. "What do you say we go and visit Heidi?"

Lara nodded, "we should bring her a change a clothes from her locker. She has street clothes in there that be far more comfortable to wear other than that hospital gown." Lara stood and got to the task, without even stopping to hear the Gallagher's brother's response.

She returned a few moments later with a small bag."We can go now."

**Heidi**

Heidi could hear the crew coming down the hallway, laughing to herself. "They really are not silent."

Lara opened the door and held out her bag. "Hey gorgeous! I brought you something else to wear when they spring you!"

Heidi grinned. "Good, cause I am getting out of here today!" Heidi looked to be as excited as a 5 year old at Christmas. She looked at Lara, "normally, we need to wait for a nurse, and this is really embarrassing, but can you help me shower?"

Lara nodded, "of course! I'll get rid of those Gallagher brothers."

At the sound of their name, Dean and Chase poked their heads in the door. "Heidi! You look great!" Chase said, with a grin. Heidi knew that he was lying through his teeth, but she smiled back anyhow.

Dean nodded, "so, really, how are you feeling?"

Heidi's smile crumbled, "sometimes okay, sometimes not so much." She tried to smile a little, but she couldn't. She really wanted to share the details with them, but knew that this wasn't the place.

Dean could tell that she was unsure and a little uncomfortable. "So, where will you be staying?"

"Jordan's." Heidi answered, trying not to smile to widely when she said it. She was looking forward to waking up in the same house as him and spending time with him while she healed.

Dean grinned, "oh, is that how it is?"

"Yeah, Deano, it is." Heidi smiled again. "After all, you told me not to let him get away."

Dean looked surprised. "When did I...?" A look of realization came over him. "You could hear us when we were speaking to you?"

Heidi nodded slowly. "Every word. It was like I was between consciousness and unconsciousness. I could hear every word that was being said."

Dean looked at Lara, who looked back at him. Lara crossed the room and hugged Dean, "guess our secret is out then, isn't it?"

Chase looked at his brother and Lara. "Not like it is such a huge secret."

Dean looked at Chase, almost angry. "What do you mean?"

"You think I couldn't tell that you were in love with Lara?" Chase laughed. "Wow... guess you guys couldn't see your faces when you both looked at each other."

Jordan poked his head in the door. "I see that you guys are keeping her occupied." He was happy to see Heidi laughing. He carried a bag with him and noticed that Lara did the same.

Heidi's face grew serious, "I was just saying that I heard everything that they said to me when I was out of it.

Jordan's face flamed, remembering that he had admitted his feelings to her while she was out of it. "Oh, really? Everything?"

Heidi nodded again and smiled widely. "I love you too, Jordan."

Jordan's heart soared when she said those words. It wasn't just the fact that she had said them to him, but that she had admitted it to the entire crew too. He was at a loss for words. He marched over to the bed and put his hands on either side of her face. He stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I wasn't sure if you heard me or not."

Heidi smiled. "I did. I heard you. I was so happy that you finally admitted it."

Jordan turned to see Lara nearly crying and the Gallagher brothers grinning from ear to ear. "Right, you guys are still here."

Dean cleared his throat, "yeah. We are."

Lara stepped forward. "So, Heidi, shall we get you showered then?"

Heidi nodded vigorously. She wanted nothing more than to feel clean again. "Yes, please!"

Lara turned pointed to the three men in the room, "out with you!" She waited for them to be out before she helped Heidi towards the shower.

Twenty minutes later and some swearing later, Heidi was clean and dressed in something other than what she had been wearing for days, or a hospital gown. Heidi sighed. "Thank you Lara. I feel one-hundred percent better."

Lara squeezed her hands. "My pleasure!" She looked at the door. "I'm sure that Jordan is chomping at the bit to get in here. I'll take off with Dean and Chase. Do you mind if we stop by to see you tomorrow at Jordan's?"

Heidi shook her head. She enjoyed their company. "Not at all! Please come by."

Lara hugged her and left.

Heidi smiled when Jordan came in the room almost as quickly as Lara left. "Your doctor passed me in the hallway. You are officially sprung!"

"That's fantastic." Heidi's grumbling stomach interrupted her. "Hey! You never brought back breakfast!"

"Oh well," Jordan grinned. "Guess I will have to bring you something in bed."

Heidi blushed. "I plan to hold you to that."

Jordan sat on the bed next to her and wrapped an arm gently behind her. "Heidi, I know this is going to sound mushy," he hesitated before continuing. "But I don't want you to pretend with me, okay? If you wake up with a nightmare, you can talk to me about it. If you just want someone to be there and hold your hand, I'll be there. I'm in this for the long haul."

Heidi turned to look up and at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Jordan, you don't know how much that means. That is just one of the reasons why I love you."

Jordan kissed her again, his heart beating rapidly. He smiled at her and got off the bed. "Let's get you home."

_Home,_ Heidi thought, _I like the sound of that._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day, true to their word, the whole team showed up at Jordan's, with the exception of Michelle, who was running the station. Replacements were all at the station, but the team knew it was only a couple of days before they had to be back at work.

Heidi was on the couch, her arm in a sling, but supported by a pillow, and her feet resting on pillows on the coffee table. She smiled as they all filed in, bringing lunch with them. Lara was the first to speak, "Heidi, you are looking great!"

"I honestly feel better today than I have in a long while." Heidi smiled at the team. Her smile faltered only for a second when she remembered her plan to tell them everything that had happened to her. She hadn't even mentioned that to Jordan.

They all sat around with coffee, relaxing and laughing. Chase sighed, "I wish we could another couple of days off, but we are all back tomorrow. Except for Heidi and Jordan."

Heidi nodded. "I should be back on light duty next week." She smiled. "I never thought I would look forward to doing paperwork, but I do!" She leaned her head back for a moment and closed her eyes. "I... I need to... I want to... You guys need to know what happened out there." Heidi looked each and every member of the team in the eye.

Dean sat up straight in his chair. "Are you sure Heidi? So soon?"

Heidi nodded. "I need to do this Dean. It helps to talk about it." Jordan sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Heidi knew that he did that so that she could draw on his strength.

Chase leaned back in his chair, his fingers clasped around his mug of coffee. It gave him something to strangle, because he had the feeling that he was going to have to squelch the urge to strangle Mac. Since that was out of the question, the mug would have to do.

Lara watched Heidi. She knew that Heidi needed to do this in order to move on.

Heidi sighed before starting her story. "This whole thing started quite a while ago. At first, Mac was a little crude and a little mean. He would make little comments to me and put me down." Heidi looked down for a moment before continuing. "As you can guess, things got violent. He had anger issues, but I figured that he would work through it."

"He obviously had issues," Chase spoke up. "I just wish you had told us sooner."

"I don't think Heidi wanted to stay with him, he just had a way of making Heidi think that he would never do it again." Lara interrupted softly.

Heidi smiled at Lara before continuing. "Anyhow, you guys know part of the rest of the story. The night he took me from Lara's, he had planned the whole thing. He must have been waiting for you guys to leave." Inhaling sharply, she looked at Lara. "Lara, I have to confess. When I heard he was there, I hid. I hid in the closet. He hurt you because I hid."

Lara shook her head. "No, he would have done that whether you had hid or not. He grabbed me from behind before you hid. Don't blame yourself for that."

Heidi nodded, but her feelings of guilt were still all over her face. "He must have given me chloroform, because I was sick and dizzy when I came too. When I woke up, I knew immediately where I was. He had taken me to a place that had once been romantic, a cabin in the middle of nowhere." Heidi paused. "I threw up on his shoes." She looked down. "He got really angry. My wrists and ankles were still bound, but he forced me to clean it up anyhow."

It was Jordan who interrupted this time. "How?" Heidi could see a vein in his forehead throbbing, and his fist clenched to his side.

Heidi's face flamed and she looked away from Jordan. "He pulled me off the couch and pushed me onto my knees. He threw towels at me and then told me to clean it up." She shuddered at the memory. "But that part wasn't the worst of it." Heidi said.

Vince had been silent the entire time. "Heidi-ho, you don't have to tell us, if it is too difficult for you."

Heidi again shook her head and said, "no. I need to get this out."

Vince nodded, not quite sure what he should say.

"He heard sirens and freaked. He started asking me if I had told anyone about that place and he started acting really paranoid. It was pouring rain, and he made me pack up what we had and leave. I didn't have the right clothing and it was dark as night."

Chase stood. "Let's take a quick break. We'll get a coffee refill." Chase walked to the kitchen, Vince, Dean and Lara on his heels.

Jordan gave Heidi a kiss on the cheek. "You are doing really well, Heidi. You know that you don't have to do this, but I think I know you well enough that you aren't going to give up."

Heidi smiled. "I am not about to let him break me, not now."

Jordan kissed her again and let her rest her head on his shoulder. She shivered again and curled against him for a few moments, using his strength to push forward.

The gang filed back into the room, sympathetic looks on their faces.

Heidi rushed back into her story. "We sloshed through the brush and mountain in the middle of night, in the sleet. I finally convinced him that we couldn't scale the mountain side until the morning. We slept under an outcropping."

Dean looked almost outraged. "You slept outside? Soaked to the skin?" He looked to be containing the rage inside of him.

"Yeah, but it was better than climbing in the dark and rain." Heidi reasoned.

Dean looked to consider this and agreed. "I guess."

"When I woke up, he was sitting there with a gun." Heidi sighed. "At some point during the trek in the night, I caught my foot on a tree root and fell over. So needless to say, I had a hard time climbing. But he wouldn't let me slow down."

Vince whistled. "You put your body through one hell of a training exercise."

"I know." Heidi shook her head, trying to clear the tears that threatened to spill. "When I finally made it to the top, I had no energy left. He kicked me, trying to get me to move, but I couldn't. I was spent. He dragged me to the cave, where he proceeded to tell me that we could be there forever. That he loved me more than you all did."

Lara jumped up from her chair. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She hugged Heidi fiercely without hurting her. "That... that..." Lara was at a loss for words and spitting mad.

Heidi looked at Lara. "I never believed him and told him so. I told him that if he really loved me, that he should let me go."

Lara's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh Heidi, you were so strong. I'm so proud of you."

Heidi smiled through the tears that she was now letting fall from her eyes. It was healing and surprisingly easy to do in front of everyone. She cleared her throat and sniffed a little. "The rest you pretty much know. I thought... Just before he fired the gun the first time that he really was going to kill me."

Chase winced. "You mentioned something like that on the ledge." It was a moment that the four men were likely to never forget. "I think I speak for all of us when I say how scared we were that day. When we heard the gun go off..." Chase's voice dropped off and he rubbed his face tiredly. "We didn't know what we would find. Jordan here went running up the mountain, but Vince managed to convince that Vince should do the talking."

Heidi was enjoying doing the listening for once. She had known that the entire team was looking for her and she knew how affected they all were by this. "I just wish... That he had never come into my life. That he never came into our lives. You are all members of my family and I cannot condone the fact that he hurt you all."

Jordan smiled. He knew right then and there that he wanted to marry Heidi. But he didn't want to scare her off. They hadn't even really had an official date as a couple. At least he could plan. He would talk to her when they were alone. After all, hadn't Heidi proclaimed her love for him?

Heidi smiled at them. "It feels so good to get that off my chest. I have been plagued with nightmares since the whole incident. I am hoping that I can some good rest now."

Dean and Vince looked almost sick. "Listen, Chase said everything, but not only did we have to worry about you, we had to keep Jordan from doing something stupid and getting himself killed. He was sick with worry. He wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating." Dean stated.

Vince rose slowly, and using his good arm, held out his coffee mug. He lifted it and said, "to Heidi."

The entire team stood and clinked their mugs together. They repeated the refrain, "to Heidi."

Heidi slowly lifted her foot off the pillows and pushed herself up and onto her good foot. Using Jordan for leverage, Heidi raised her own mug. "To the team."

Heidi found herself being hugged by the entire team. Jordan helped her back onto the sofa before she collapsed. He could see that she was tired, but was fighting it.

Vince cleared his throat. "Mac's funeral is tomorrow." He looked at Heidi. "Just thought that you would want to know."

Heidi nodded. "Thanks Vince. I did want to know. I won't be going anywhere near it, but everyone deserves a final resting place."

Chase stood up. "How about we go and get some food to stock this place, since I know Jordan well enough to know there is nothing in the fridge or pantry. We can let Lara and Heidi visit and do girly things. Heidi can rest and then we can have a nice meal together."

Jordan stood. "Great idea." He kissed Heidi gently on the lips before grabbing his coat. "Let's go." Jordan, Vince, Chase and Dean filed out of the house.

Lara moved to sit on the couch with Heidi. "Are you okay? I mean really okay?"

Heidi looked at Lara. She knew that Lara could understand where she was coming from. "Is it wrong to wonder why me? How did this person come into my life?" Tears streamed down her face.

Lara pulled her friend into her embrace. "Oh no, honey. It's not wrong."

Heidi sniffled. "But, you were hurt too. I feel so selfish."

Lara shook her head. "No love, you aren't being selfish. The first thing you said to me when you were found was that you were sorry. You were worried for me and concerned about me. That isn't something a selfish person, Heidi."

"How could someone be so evil? So horrible?" Heidi questioned. She had grown past the angry stage. She was questioning everything now.

Lara sighed. "Heidi, we all have good and bad in us. Some people just can't seem to get out from under the weight of the bad side of themselves. Mac let the bad take over, that is all." Lara rubbed circles into Heidi's back, while Heidi sobbed.

Heidi pulled out of the embrace and sagged back against the cushions. Lara helped her put her feet up on the sofa. Heidi immediately drifted into a deep sleep, the emotional toll of the day catching up with her.

Lara picked up a magazine and curled up on a chair. Two hours later, when the guys came back, Heidi was still asleep. Lara rose when they came in a pulled Jordan aside. "Jordan, she really is doing well, but she isn't healed emotionally yet."

Jordan nodded and watching Heidi's sleeping figure as they spoke. "I know. I'm here every step of the way."

Lara smiled. "I know you are."

Jordan looked at Lara. "Thank you for being there for her, in a way that I probably can't be." Jordan looked almost lost when he said it. "I want to help her, but she didn't want to tell me anything until everyone was present. She draws strength from all of us."

Lara shook her head. "No, she draws her strength from you. She trusts you Jordan, and considering the ordeal she has been through, that is amazing."

Jordan nodded. "I love her, Lara. I just want to help her."

Lara hugged him tightly. "You do. More than you know."

Jordan hugged her back tightly. "Okay... I have never hugged so many people in so many days. I can't wait for life to get back to normal." He laughed a little. We are going to pop a couple of pizzas in the oven and dinner should be ready soon enough." He saw Heidi stirring a little on the couch. "I'm going to go and wake her up."

Lara watched as Jordan sat on the edge of the couch and kissed Heidi awake.

Jordan smiled down at Heidi. "Wake up, sleepy head." He helped her up into a seated position. Heidi was still half asleep, so Jordan reached down and picked her up. He brought her to the table and sat her at the head. He pulled out a chair for her to rest her foot on.

Heidi reached up with her good arm and stroked his cheek. "I love you Jordan. You are the most amazing man."

"Well, we are quite the pair then, because you are the most amazing woman." He kissed her slowly, tenderly.

Dean cleared his throat from the doorway. "Get a room you two... Dinner's ready."

Jordan and Heidi laughed. Things were beginning to feel almost normal again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_One week later_

Heidi hobbled into the stationhouse, sweat already lining her brow. It was her first day back at work since her whole ordeal. She was going to be riding desk duty for a while, but she knew that it was for the better. She hated not going on rescues, but she could help Vince and Michelle coordinate them.

Jordan was at her side, walking in with her. It was his first day back at Rescue, and Heidi could tell that he was nervous. Whether his nervousness was for him or for her, she wasn't sure. As soon as she turned the corner and was about to head up the stairs, she could hear the nervous chatter above her. Slowly and with a bit of help from Jordan, Heidi climbed the steps.

Sure enough, the team had a huge banner up and they all shouted "Welcome back!" when she walked through the doorway. Heidi smiled at her friends, noticing Dean and Chase's brother, Lachie, standing with the group. "Thanks!" Heidi said. She noticed a bouquet of flowers on her desk and she smiled wider.

Jordan placed his hands on her shoulders. "Welcome back, Heidi." He kissed her cheek and pulled out her chair.

Heidi took her seat and felt almost normal. She no longer wore the sling on her arm, as her shoulder was healing nicely. Her ankle was still wrapped up, and she was able to mostly walk on it, but had promised her doctor she wouldn't.

Vince brought over a stack of paperwork and put it on her desk. "Here you go! Wouldn't want you to get bored..."

Heidi laughed, "thanks Vince. Much appreciated."

Everyone scattered to their respective desks, except for Lachie who walked over to see her. "How are you feeling, Heidi?"

Heidi smiled up at the middle Gallagher brother. "I'm fine, Lach. So... you've been holding the fort?"

Lachie grinned, "it's hard to fill all the shoes, but yeah. I think I am here for a little while."

"Great! Just what we need, another Gallagher." Heidi patted his arm, "don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

Lachie laughed and walked back to his desk. It wasn't too long before there was a call out. The team filtered out of the offices and Heidi sat there, looking at the pile of paperwork, just happy to be back.

**_Later in the day_**

Heidi sifted through mail that was on her desk. Not only did she have to do paperwork, but she had the job of sifting through a week's worth of mail.

Her hands froze when she saw her name on an envelope. Judging by the thickness, it appeared to be a letter. There was no return address. Her heart sped up, hammering in her chest. She had the feeling that this was not going to be good.

Heidi exhaled shakily as she opened the envelope. _Please don't be what I think it is,_ Heidi thought to herself. Bile rose to the back of her throat as she began to read.

_Heidi,_

_I hope that you feel good about yourself. Thanks to you, my son is dead. My son, who so obviously needed medical help, was pushed to the breaking point by you. If you had just taken him back, he would still be alive._

_I will forever hold you responsible. You had better watch your back... If we ever cross paths, it will not be good for you._

Heidi gasped and dropped the letter as if it were on fire. Tears pooled in her eyes and she let them fall freely. She wanted to get up and run, but knew that she didn't have the strength in her at this time. Guilt coursed through her, guilt that she had been dealing with since this whole thing started. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. At first she wanted to rip it up, but she knew that would be a bad idea.

Jordan came back in from a call-out and noticed immediately that something was off. "Heidi? What's happened? What's wrong?"

Heidi sat there, speechless. She pointed to the letter and waited while he stood there reading it.

"Heidi... this is horrible." Jordan put the letter down on the desk and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't give them the satisfaction. Don't let them know that you are upset."

Heidi nodded. "I know that they are grieving for their son, but to say those horrible things..." She drifted off.

"What horrible things?" Dean asked, coming up to them.

"Heidi got a letter from Mac's parents." He passed it on to Dean, who read it, and tossed it back on the desk.

"That's just bull." Dean growled.

Heidi shrugged, "they are grieving and want to blame someone. It was just the shock. I'm okay, Jordan. Really, I am."

Jordan looked at the clock. It was time to go home anyhow. "Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Okay."

In the evening, Heidi and Jordan watched television, but not really paying attention to what they were watching.

"Heidi," Jordan started. "I need to ask you something."

Heidi turned her face toward Jordan's and was immediately concerned. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

Jordan smiled. "Of course. I just... I just wanted to ask you a really important question."

"Oh?"

Jordan nodded. "There are two parts to it, really."

Heidi could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "Okay..."

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Heidi laughed, "I am already staying here, Jordan."

Jordan's face grew serious. "I know _that_, Heidi. I mean permanently."

Heidi's face lit up. "Really? Seriously?" She could feel her heart beating rapidly. She couldn't wait to hear the second part to his question. "I would love to."

Jordan smiled brightly, "great. That makes this next question much easier then."

Heidi looked at Jordan again. "What is it Jordan? You make it sound serious."

"Oh it is, very serious." He wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs before continuing. "Heidi Wilson, I am pretty sure that I have loved you from the moment you stepped into my life. Your brightness and compassion were beyond compare. I know I have said this before, but, I just about lost you when Mac took you. I don't want to let anything get in our way again."

Heidi watched him carefully through tear-filled eyes. "I..."

Jordan held up his hand. "Let me get this out, okay?" He waited for Heidi to nod before he continued. "Will you do me the honor of not only moving in here permanently, but becoming my wife?"

Heidi's jaw dropped. This was definitely not what she had been expecting to happen. Her heart swelled with the love that she felt for Jordan. With strength she didn't know she had, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh yes, Jordan. I would love to become your wife."

Jordan grinned and held her tightly against him. "You have just made me the happiest man in the world, Heidi. I love you so much."

Heidi pulled out of the embrace and put her hands on his face. "Jordan, it is I who is the lucky one. My love for you is what kept me going at some points during the ordeal. I just couldn't wait for you to do something about it." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Jord."

Jordan reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "I meant to do this in the correct order, but I got carried away." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

Heidi's tears began to flow anew as she saw the ring. It was perfect for her. She held out her hand, which was shaking. Jordan slowly slipped it on her finger, his own hands shaking as well.

Heidi launched herself against him once more, sobbing. For once, she was crying happy tears.

Jordan stood slowly, picking her up off the couch. Walking into their bedroom, he kicked the door closed behind them. They were about to celebrate in their own way.

**Dean & Lara**

Lara sat on the couch with Dean, wrapped in his embrace. Dean kept checking his pocket to make sure the box was still there.

"Jordan is going to ask Heidi to marry him tonight," Lara said, smiling.

"Oh really?" Dean stated. His plan was just about to be ruined.

"Yeah, Heidi really deserves something happy in her life, don't you think?"

"She definitely does." Dean sighed. He couldn't wait any longer. "Lara, you deserve happiness too."

Lara looked at him quizzically. "Dean? What are you talking about?"

Dean stared back at her, trying to find the words. "Listen Lara, we have been circling around and caring about each other for years. My feelings for you have never changed."

Lara's eyes grew round. She knew what was coming. "Dean?"

"Will you marry me, Lara?" Dean pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it.

Lara stared at him for a moment, letting the question sink in. She could see him squirming on the sofa and that made her smile. She decided to put him out of his misery. "Yes!"

Dean grinned. "I swear, I didn't know that Jordan was going to do that tonight, but I couldn't wait any longer."

Lara smiled back at him. "It will be a long engagement though. I want a proper wedding this time!"

Dean kissed her tenderly. "You can have whatever you want."

Lara fought the urge to call Heidi, wanting to share the good news. She knew that Heidi was going to have great news to tell her, and she figured tomorrow would be soon enough. Instead, she snuggled up against Dean and sighed. Finally, things were as they always should have been.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**HQ**

Heidi and Lara were huddled together in the break room, giggling and laughing about their engagements. Both women were extremely excited. Neither was in the planning stage yet, but they had each other to lean on and bounce ideas off of.

Jordan and Dean on the other hand stood there sipping their cups of coffee, watching their fiancées laugh. Jordan shook his head, "well, this has certainly brought Heidi out of her mini-depression."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, did the trick, didn't it?"

Vince came running into the room. "We've got a call out – MVA." He shoved the information in Dean's direction. "Dean – you, Lara, Chase in one unit, Jordan – you and Lachie in another." Lara scrambled back to work and grabbed her pack.

The team made their way out of the office, Heidi watching them as they left. After her incident, she decided that she would take her time before going back to rescues. Not just for her physical health, but her mental state was well. But she missed it. She missed helping people, making them feel better when they were hurt. Sighing, she sat at her desk and worked on more paperwork.

The phone at her desk rang, and she reached for it instantly. "Rescue, this is Heidi."

"Heidi Wilson?"

"This is she."

"This is Mac's mother. How can you go on with your life working, while my son is lying in a box, 6 feet under? How dare you bring this to my door! Thanks to you, my son is dead! DEAD!" Heidi held the phone away from her ear, as Mac's mother was screaming at her. "You better sleep with one eye open, Heidi Wilson. I will not stop until I make you pay."

Heidi began to tremble as she slammed the phone down, before Mac's mother could continue her ranting and raving. She lifted a hand to her mouth and felt tears land on her fingertips. She rose unsteadily from her chair; her legs feeling almost too wear to support her. She looked at around to see if anyone was watching. Vince was on the phone, but turned away from her. Michelle was in her office, buried in papers. Neither paid any attention as Heidi slowly made her way down the stairs and out the door.

Slowly lowering herself to the ground, she brought her knees up to her chest. Resting her head on her knees, she cried. She cried tears for herself and for the constant feelings of guilt and pain she had been holding in. She cried tears for all those injured while trying to save her. She cried tears for Mac, because deep down, Heidi knew that there had been something wrong with him, and something that couldn't be fixed. She cried tears for Mac's family, as they would never see him again, and had not been given the chance to say a proper goodbye. The shouts of Mac's mother rang in her head. She did feel guilty, and she knew it was a form of survivor's guilt.

Heidi stayed outside for what felt like an eternity. The sound of one of the patrols coming back didn't even register to her. It was as if the entire world was revolving in slow motion. The feeling of a hand on her shoulder had her looking up. Chase's concerned face came into view.

"Heidi? Are you okay?" Chase sat on the ground next to her.

Heidi shrugged her shoulders and continued looking off in the distance.

"Are you in pain? Did something happen?" Chase continued to attempt to dig. "Please Heidi, say something."

"I'm in pain, but it's nothing that I can't handle. I... Mac's mother called. She is ranting and raving. She threatened me. Chase... she is gunning for me."

Chase looked at her, his eyes immediately scanning the area. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see any foreign vehicles around. "You need to call the police."

Heidi nodded and stood slowly. "Thanks for listening Chase."

Chase smiled at her. "Anytime. Jordan should be back soon, they got another call out while they were coming back and then are stopping to get food for us."

Heidi smiled back. "How did you know that is what I was wondering?"

Chase put his arm around her shoulder. "Because, I know you well."

The sound of squealing tires cut through the silence of the late morning. Both Chase and Heidi whirled around, unsure of the origin of the noise. The car sped up to the HQ. Heidi's heart nearly stopped when she saw the muzzle of a gun pointing out the window.

"Gun! Get down!" Chase pushed Heidi to the ground, landing half on top of her, half to the side of her. He heard her scream as gun shots permeated the air. Broken glass littered them as the windows and the doors of the HQ were blown out.

Just as soon as the noise began, it was over. The car sped off, leaving black marks on the road.

Heidi moaned and trembled. "Chase?" She whispered.

Chase slowly rolled off Heidi. "Are you okay?" He whispered, checking her over quickly for injuries. He helped her to a seated position before helping her to stand.

Dean, Lara, Vince and Michelle came running out the doors. "Chase! Heidi!" Dean shouted as they ran over to them.

"We're okay." Chase stated. "A few scratches, bumps and bruises. Nothing more."

Heidi felt cold down to the core. She wrapped her arms around her mid section, her teeth nearly chattering. "It... it... was Mac's mother." She felt her breath hitch as she spoke. "She called earlier, threatening me, telling me that I would pay, and that she wouldn't rest until she did." Heidi looked around at the broken windows. Memories of Mac's attack on her flew at her, and she sank down to her knees. "This is all my fault. All my fault."

They all felt their hearts break just a little more, as they came to realization that Heidi was still carrying around feelings of guilt with her. They all stood there frozen for a moment, not really sure how to proceed. "There isn't anything you could have done for Mac and certainly nothing for his mother. You are not responsible for their behaviour." Michelle said, kneeling next to Heidi, wrapping her arms around her. She pulled Heidi into a hug, surprised when Heidi didn't return it. It dawned on her that Heidi was in shock.

The sounds of sirens filled the air, and Vince met the police in the parking.

Dean looked from Heidi to Chase. "Let's get you two inside. We need to take a look at you." Chase turned to Heidi, "come on Heidi. Let's go inside, okay?"

Heidi nodded numbly. She allowed Chase to pull her to her feet. She swayed a little, her eyes drifting closed for a moment. She stumbled a little and continued hobbling forward. Chase wrapped one arm around her and Dean immediately stood on the other side of her, wrapping his arm around her. The two brothers helped her inside and onto a cot in the break room.

Heidi shivered and curled into a ball. Tears leaked from her eyes. "Why is this happening?" She wondered aloud.

Chase watched his friend and nearly cried. She looked so heartbroken. He had thought that she was fine and that she had started moving on from her ordeal. She had her engagement and wedding to Jordan to look forward to. He strode from the room, unwilling to let his emotions get the better of him in front of his friend.

Dean watched his brother leave the room as he took a seat next to the bed; his heart heavy. He had his kit with him and he was ready to get Heidi cleaned up. "Heidi? I'm going to clean a couple of cuts on your face and hands, okay?"

Heidi nodded and closed her eyes. She hissed as the antiseptic hit the newly formed cut on her chin. Heidi figured she got that when she landed hard on the cement outside. Before she knew it, she was all cleaned up. "Thanks Dean." She yawned and stretched, wincing as she did.

Dean patted her shoulder. "No problem, Heidi." He covered her with a blanket, "get some rest for now, okay?"

Heidi nodded, sleep claiming her instantly.

Dean watched as she slept for a few moments. Once he was satisfied that she was asleep, he left the room. Grabbing the radio, he immediately tried to reach Jordan.

"Rescue 2, this is Rescue Base, come in."

Jordan's voice sounded over the radio, "Rescue Base, this is Rescue 2. What's up Dean?"

"We've had a little situation down here." Dean paused, choosing his words carefully. "What is your ETA?"

"Is Heidi okay?" Jordan's concerned voice floated over the radio. "What happened? We're only five minutes out."

"Don't get yourself into a panic. Just get here. Don't be alarmed by the police being here, okay? Heidi is fine. A little shaken, but she and Chase will be all right."

It was Lachie's turn to pipe up. "What happened to Chasie and Heidi?"

"I'll explain everything when you arrive. Base out." Dean sat in the chair. Just when he had thought that everything was going to be back to normal, everything changed again.

True to their word, Jordan and Lachie arrived five minutes later. They ran inside, Jordan making a beeline for Dean. "Where is she? Where is Heidi? What the hell happened here?"

Dean held up his hands. "Heidi is asleep. Listen, the short of it is that Heidi got a call from Mac's mother who was ranting and raving, and tell her to watch her back. She went outside for some air. When Chase, Lara and I returned from the MVA, Chase kept her company outside. The next thing they knew, there was a drive-by shooting." Dean shook his head. "The windows got blown out, but Chase tossed Heidi to the ground and covered her with his body. They both escaped with just minor cuts and bruises."

"Right. Thanks." Jordan ran down to the break room and sat beside Heidi on the bed. "Heidi? It's Jordan. I'm here now." He held her hand. He stroked her cheek lovingly and watched her. Dark shadows were still evident beneath her eyes. He could see a couple of fresh bruises and lacerations on her face. Dean had done a good job of cleaning everything. He wiped a few tears from his own eyes and sat up.

Chase appeared in the doorway, his concern for his friend propelling him forward. "How is she?"

Jordan whirled around. "She's going to be fine. I will bring her home when the police are done here." Standing, Jordan crossed over to Chase. "Chase, I don't know how to thank you... You saved her life."

Chase shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with the praise. "I just did what any good friend would do."

Jordan held out his hand, and Chase accepted the shake. But Jordan pulled him into a hug. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if she had..." Jordan began to choke up.

Chase pulled out of the hug. "But she didn't, so don't think about it, okay?" He clapped his friend on the shoulder and walked out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**HQ**

The police had set up shop in Michelle's office, where they could interview everyone. Heidi was still napping in the break room, Jordan not leaving her side. Chase held a cup of coffee in his two hands, trying to gather some warmth from it. Dean and Lachie were watching Chase like a couple of hawks.

When Chase was called upon by the police, he stood and ambled into the office. It was obvious that Chase was tired. Flopping down into the chair, he held his head up with one hand.

"Mr. Gallagher, what happened this evening?"

"Some psycho decided to try and kill Heidi and myself. We have our suspicions who did it. Mac's mother – she did write to Heidi and then call her to threaten her." Chase tried to hold his sarcasm back, but was rather unsuccessful at it.

The cop jotted down notes, nodding. "We have heard similar things from the rest of the team."

Chase looked at the officer. "What are you going to do about it? Hasn't that family tortured her enough? Does Heidi have to go through all this again? Wasn't being kidnapped, dragged all over the country side, nearly killed, numerous times, enough?" He stood, and started pacing. "You need to understand something, officer. Heidi is dear to all of us – like a sister to most – and we are going to do whatever we have to do to protect her. " Chase turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Dean and Lachie watched Chase storm out of the office and down the stairs towards the break room. They heard everything that Chase had said, and definitely mirrored his sentiments.

**Break room**

Heidi stirred and opened her eyes. "Jordan?" She mumbled, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind. He was holding her hand, that much she knew.

"Right here, babe." He stroked her cheek.

Heidi slowly pulled herself into a seated position. "Oh Jordan, it was horrible. Mac's mother is crazy! She wants to kill me and won't stop until she does. She blames me for his death."

Jordan nodded. "I know. I told the police what I knew, but they are going to want to speak with you too."

Heidi drew a shaky hand through her messy hair. "I know. I'm too shaky to go up to them, could you ask them down here?"

Jordan saw Chase appear once more in the doorway. "I'll go get them."

Chase walked into the room and took Jordan's place by the cot. "Heidi, are you okay?"

Heidi smiled at her friend. "I am, thanks to you. Thanks again for saving my life, Chase. You reacted so quickly."

Chase smiled. "Just doing my job, Heidi. You see, I want you to live to see you and Jordan married."

Heidi smiled, but that smile faltered when the police showed up in the doorway. "Miss Wilson, may we have a word?"

Heidi nodded and they entered the room, with Jordan right behind them. "Okay."

The police turned to Jordan, "we need to interview her alone."

Jordan looked at Heidi, "I'll be right outside." Chase stood and left the room with him. They both stood just outside the door.

The female officer took the seat next to the bed, "why didn't you report the threats you had received, Miss Wilson?"

Heidi sighed, "Because, I just wanted this to go away. I figured she was a woman trying to handle her grief. My friends knew about it, but it seemed to me that after today, she definitely meant business."

The female officer nodded, while the male one intercepted. "We unfortunately do not have enough evidence that the shooter was his mother."

Heidi nodded, her hysteria rising. "I realize that. Terribly sorry that I couldn't get the plate number for you, but I was too busy trying to survive." She used her sarcasm to get her point across. She was the victim, not the other way around. Taking a deep breath, Heidi continued. "Listen, I understand she is grieving, and I think she needs help, but I want to get on with my life. I want to move past this horrible time, is that so wrong?"

The officers shook their heads. They left the room silently, leaving Heidi to bury her head in her hands.

Jordan ran into the room and sat on the bed next to Heidi. "Heidi, are you okay?"

Heidi shook her head. "No... Jordan. I'm not." Jordan pulled her against his chest and just held her, allowing her to speak if she wanted to. "Jordan, why is this happening?" Heidi sobbed against his chest. "I am trying my best to be strong, but it isn't working. I... My problem is becoming everyone's problem." She began to sob even harder, her breath coming in short gasps. "I almost got Chase killed today, Jordan. Anyone on the team might have been killed." Heidi buried her head in Jordan's chest.

Jordan ran his hand up and down her arms, trying to soothe her. "You mustn't blame yourself, Heidi. I know it's easier said than done, but you need to realize that the entire problem is that family."

Heidi snuggled in closer. "Jordan, I just feel so guilty." The sound of her sobs could be heard throughout the entire station.

Chase stood outside the doorway tears streaming down his face. Watching Heidi battle with guilt affected him. Hearing her cries and sobs, Chase felt useless in helping his friends. He marched up the stairs, running into Dean, Lachie and Vince. "She's down there crying because of those idiots."

Vince looked to be fuming, "they don't deserve her tears!" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a few deep breaths before continuing. "We can't even keep her safe here." He shook his head.

Dean, Lachie and Lara sat there, looking defeated.

Michelle entered the room, "guys, I have a plan."

Lara smiled a little, "that is what you do best, Michelle."

"We can get away; I have a family cottage that can house all of us. We will have a relief team come in to run Rescue, until all this goes away. Once that loon is taken care of, we can come back." Michelle took a breath and continued, "Ian will take care of James and keep him safe while we are gone."

Dean seemed to consider this for a moment, "sounds like a plan. Meet here at first light?" The entire team nodded. "I will go and tell Jordan and Heidi. I will have them stay with Lara and me, so that they are safe."

Lachie put his arm around the youngest Gallagher's shoulders. "Chasie and I will be fine Dean, thanks."

Dean laughed. "I know you will be." He took off down the stairs, anxious to tell Jordan and Heidi their plans. He barged in the room, taking in Heidi's tear stained face and paler than usual complexion. Jordan had her held firmly against his chest, trying to comfort her. "Hey guys, we are busting out of here. I will follow you home and you will stay with Lara and me. Tomorrow – first light, we are leaving for Michelle's cottage out in the middle of nowhere."

Jordan smiled. "Great idea. We'll be ready to go in a few minutes, Deano."

Heidi seemed to brighten at the idea of getting away. She just prayed that trouble wouldn't follow them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Heidi and Jordan snuggled together in Dean's spare bedroom. "Jordan?" Heidi asked, turning over to look at him.

"Yeah, Heidi?" Jordan asked, yawning.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Heidi asked, her fear evident.

"We are going to get out of town for a while, and then this whole thing will blow over." Jordan pulled her closer. He kissed her shoulder and sighed. "We won't let anything happen to anyone."

Heidi nodded, her silence betraying her feelings. She didn't quite think that it was over, but really hoped that Jordan was right.

Much to Heidi's surprise, the rest of the night was uneventful and morning came without incident. Heidi and Lara sat in the front room, waiting for Jordan and Dean to finish securing the house.

Heidi nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Lara, are you as worried as I am?"

Lara smiled at Heidi. "Sure I am, I just try and not show it too much." Lara patted Heidi's knee. "As long as we stick together, we'll get through all this. Look how far we have come." Lara waved her hand showing her engagement ring. "And, look at what we got out of this!"

Heidi laughed. What Lara was saying was true enough. She listened to Jordan and Dean chat as they walked through the house. "I hear you on that!" Her spirit felt light as Jordan ushered them through the door.

They drove in amicable silence to the HQ, and saw Chase, Lachie, Vince and Michelle waiting for them. Heidi gasped when she saw the sight of the HQ all boarded up. She shook her head. "All this, because of me. This makes no sense."

Lara gave her friend a quick hug, hoping to cheer her up. "It's not because of you – it's because of that psycho family!"

Heidi nodded, but clearly didn't believe her.

Michelle walked over to their truck and put a copy of the directions to the cottage through the window. Dean passed them to Jordan, who had taken the duty of navigator upon himself. "You guys okay?" She eyed Heidi, who merely nodded and continued looking out the window. Michelle sighed and tipped her head towards the HQ. "The place is going to be renovated. Our relief squad will be working out of a different location. When we come back, it will be renovated and be back to normal."

Dean smiled. "Good. So, shall we meet you there?"

Michelle nodded, and pointed to the waiting truck. Vince and Lachie were in the front and Chase was sitting in the back. "We're going to head out. If we get separated, just follow the directions." Michelle lowered her voice before continuing, "and keep your eyes open for a tail."

Dean nodded solemnly and pulled back out of the parking, following the directions. Dean could feel Jordan's anxiousness from where he sat behind the wheel. Dean looked quickly over his shoulder to see that Heidi had fallen asleep, and Lara was watching over her.

Heidi slept through the entire three hour drive, not even waking when they made a quick stop to fuel the truck. Lara jostled Heidi as they pulled up in front of the cottage. "Heidi, we're here." Michelle and her team had been

Heidi slowly opened her eyes, the sight of the cottage registering. It was beautiful, but fear struck her as she looked at it. The last time she had been in a remote place like this, Mac had kidnapped her.

Lara could see the worry on Heidi's face and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Heidi. We've got you."

Heidi smiled and hobbled towards the porch. She could see a front-porch swing, with tables and chairs set up to enjoy sunsets and the lush views of the countryside. Her ankle was still sore, but she was happy to walk without the help of a crutch or a cane. Banishing her memories, she stepped up the stairs and waited for Michelle to come and open the door. She wanted this whole situation to go away. She wanted to get married and get back to the job that she loved.

She lowered herself down onto the swing and stared out into the countryside. Michelle had been right, this place was fantastic. So peaceful and tranquil that for a few moments, Heidi was able to forget what had happened to her.

Jordan sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her into him. "Heidi, you okay?"

Heidi nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, Jordan. Thanks. I'm just really tired physically and emotionally."

Jordan kissed the top of her head and held her tight. If that was what she needed, he would be happy to sit with her like this for forever.

**Mac's Family**

His mother paced the hotel room that her husband had rented. She knew that the police were onto her by now, but she had more things to figure out before she finished what she started.

Her husband opened the door, entering as quickly as possible. "The coppers are really after you. Your picture is everywhere. That's why I got this stuff." He opened a bag containing hair dye, large sunglasses, a head scarf and scissors. "We are going to give you a makeover, that way you can go and take care of Heidi."

She smiled at him, "thank you darling. You know just what I need."

"Have you worked out your plan?"

"Yes." She pointed to a piece of paper. "They went out of town, unfortunately for them, I have tracking devices on all their vehicles. It is amazing how unconcerned they are for their own welfare. Leaving their vehicles parked there all day." She laughed. "They have gone up to the country. I have the coordinates. We leave tonight."

**The Team**

They all sat around, munching on dinner. Dean had grilled steaks and Lara had taken care of making a salad. The others had prepared the bedrooms for the night.

Lachie looked over and noticed that Heidi had barely touched her meal. From the looks on his brothers' faces, Dean and Chase had noticed it as well. Chase was the first to speak. "Heidi... Aren't you hungry? Are you okay?"

Heidi shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, no. I feel guilty and I'm tired of it. I'm just tired, period." She could feel the anger that had been bubbling beneath the surface rise, and she pushed back from the table. She paced in the living room; rubbing her face with both hands. "I feel guilty – you guys are here trying to protect me, and that has done is get you shot at, attacked, tied up... It's not worth it. I think you should all go home and let me deal with this."

Jordan rose to speak, but Vince stopped him. "Heidi-ho, you have to understand that when one team member is in trouble, we're all in trouble. We're a team. We are here to help each other - we are more than a team. We're a family."

Heidi turned to face them. "I know we are, Vince, but I still don't feel right about all this."

It was Lara's turn to speak. "Look, I think we are all on edge. Heidi, it is normal to have feelings of guilt. After everything you have gone through, it is only normal. That being said, I think we should just try and take a breather here."

Lachie cleared his throat. "Can I say something? As a person who wasn't here when all this started?" He didn't wait before continuing. "There is no right or wrong reaction here. We are all entitled to feel how we feel, no matter if it is guilt, anger, rage..."

"He's right," Michelle piped in.

Heidi nodded, the fight gone out of her. She sat down at the table and began slowly munching on her food. "Sorry guys – I'm ..." The sound of her cell phone ringing cut her off. Her breath caught in her throat. She didn't recognize the number and decided it to let it go to voicemail immediately, rather than answering it. She wanted to have a copy of whatever the message was, especially if it was from Mac's mother. She waited for the voicemail indicator to show up and dialled in. As soon as she heard the voice, she knew it was bad. She closed her eyes and sat at the table listening. Shaking with rage, she put the phone on speaker and let the team listen to the message. "It's her."

"_Heidi... tsk tsk tsk – you shouldn't be screening your calls. You should really be answering me. Remember how obsessed my dear boy was with you? Well I'm going to finish the job. I know you have gone into hiding somewhere – but I will find you somehow." _An evil laugh coasted over the line. "_Just keep watching your back. It's a real pity that we made it through my first attempt. Tell your little work friend that he shouldn't have saved your life, because now he's on my list too. All your little friends are. See you soon!"_

Heidi shivered as she closed the call after saving the message. She pushed her plate away. She had completely lost her appetite. "I'm going outside for some air." She opened the front door and sat down on the swing, her heart heavy.

Jordan stood and immediately began making a tea for himself and Heidi. "I'm going to sit out there with her. Every time she goes outside for air, something happens." A few minutes later, he was outside, sitting on the swing. "You okay?"

Heidi wrapped her arms around her middle, feeling cold inside. "Nope." Hugging herself tighter, she swayed with the swing, her eyes scanning outside.

"Dean, Vince, Lachie, Chase and I are going to take turns sitting on the porch watching. We don't trust that psycho for one minute."

Heidi nodded, withdrawing even further into herself. She hated the fact that the entire team was in danger. She had this horrible feeling that things were going to get much much worse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Heidi lay in bed that night, desperately trying to catch a few hours of sleep. Jordan lay next to her, his arm draped over her stomach, fast asleep. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. Whenever she closed her eyes, horrible sights and memories came back to her. When she lay there, all she could think about was Mac's mother, Elizabeth. At the beginning, that entire family had seemed completely normal. She could remember going to a family barbeque and being completely accepted by Elizabeth and her husband, Peter.

Heidi swiped at the tears that trickled from her eyes. They didn't deserve her tears. But she couldn't bring herself to stop them anyhow. Elizabeth and Peter had welcomed her with open arms. Now, they seemed hell-bent on revenge, and were going to stop at nothing until they succeeded in killing her. Fear wrapped its cold fist around her heart. She looked over at Jordan before slipping out of bed. He was in such a deep sleep, that he didn't even stir when she removed his arm from her stomach. Tossing a sweatshirt over her pyjama's, she shuffled to the living room. She could see Chase sitting on the front porch, gun and radio nearby. She pulled her new runners onto her feet and walked outside. "Hey Chase."

Chase whirled around to see Heidi standing there. "Heidi? What are you doing outside?"

Heidi shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Chase nodded and continued to scan the area. "I understand that." He sipped coffee from a thermos. He checked his watch. "I've got another 6 hours to go."

Heidi sat on the chair next to his. "Chase, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Chase answered without hesitation.

"Did I do something to bring this upon everyone? Did I do something to deserve this?" Heidi asked. She didn't want to sound like she was having her very own pity-party, but she needed to work things out in her mind. She held up her hand when Chase started to shake her head. "I just need to know Chase. Bad things keep happening, and my friends seem to be getting hurt. I don't want things to get worse. I just have a bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen, you know?"

Chase seemed to contemplate what she had said. "Listen Heidi, sometimes bad things happen to good people. You did not have to have done anything wrong for something like this to happen. Just because some psycho has decided that you are to blame for their son's death, when he was the one that done you wrong – well... They're just mad."

Heidi nodded. "I suppose. But I just feel like I did something to deserve this, you know? Did I not save someone's life properly, and now I am being punished?"

"No! That is not how that works, and you know it. I know for a fact that you give your all and risk your neck on a daily basis to save people's lives. We all do. You are not being punished!" Chase was raising his voice. He was almost getting angry that she would actually think that way.

Heidi's chin began to tremble. "Then why?"

"As I said before, sometimes bad things happen to good people. In this case, it is a family of bad people that seem to have it out for a good person."

Heidi swiped at the tears. "I'm tired of feeling like this, Chase."

Chase patted her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Heidi. You have to believe that."

Rising from her chair, Heidi sighed. "I'm going to make a cup of tea and then try to get some sleep."

Chase raised his coffee in a salute. "Night, Heidi."

**Elizabeth & Peter (Mac's parents)**

Elizabeth sat in the car, watching the cottage where the appeared to feel safe. She laughed to herself and looked over to her husband. "They think they are so safe, don't they, Petey?"

Peter laughed. "I think they underestimate you my dear." He held up the binoculars, watching them. "Are we going to make our move?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I want them to feel safe for a day. That redhead is probably still suspicious."

Peter nodded. "Tomorrow night then?" It was as though he couldn't wait for them to strike.

Elizabeth smiled evilly. "Yes, tomorrow night. They won't know what hit them. They must all pay."

Jordan walked into the living room in the morning to find Heidi asleep on the couch. He had known that she had left their bed at some point during the night, because he had rolled over to find her gone. He hadn't worried though, knowing that she probably couldn't sleep and it seemed he was right. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Morning, sunshine."

Heidi opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Jordan. "Morning."

"Couldn't sleep?"

Heidi shook her head. "No, and I wanted you to be able to sleep." Heidi sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

Jordan grinned. He loved the bed-rumpled look she had in the morning. In fact, he loved everything about her. "Want some toast for breakfast?"

Heidi smiled. She loved it when he took care of her sometimes. "Yeah, sounds lovely."

Before she knew it, she had toast and hot cup of coffee placed in front of her. She munched slowly, enjoying every moment of her breakfast. "Thanks Jord."

"Anytime Heidi." He smiled over his shoulder at her.

A rumpled looking Chase came through the front door. "I'm going to bed." He stumbled past them and shuffled towards his room.

Jordan laughed. "Guess I am taking the next watch."

Heidi smiled. "Guess so."

Jordan grabbed his coffee and went out to the porch. "If you need me, you know where to find me." Jordan said before closing the door behind him.

Heidi wrapped her hands around the mug and smiled. Things felt like they were looking up this morning.

"Heidi!" Lara rushed towards the table. "Have you been up all night?"

Heidi smiled over the lip of the cup. "Not entirely. I spoke with Chase for a bit when I couldn't sleep. Then I curled up on the couch and slept after having a cup of tea. Jordan made me breakfast and is now keeping guard outside."

Lara smiled at Heidi. "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Chase said some things that made sense last night." Heidi smiled. She loved being able to rely on her friends. They were her real family, as hers had disintegrated all those years ago. Her own sister had disappeared and only comes around when she needed money. Heidi would always be there for her blood sister, but she had a much stronger bond with her colleagues and friends. Vince had long taken the place of her own father. "He really helped me out."

Lara smiled. Her soon to be brother-in law was definitely one in a million. "Anything you want to do today?"

Dean walked in and wrapped his arms around Lara. "You two are staying put today. You are not to go anywhere."

Lara rolled her eyes and laughed. "We will be good."

Dean kissed the top of her head and walked over and poured himself a cup of a coffee. "We are going to lay low today. I am sure if we wait a bit, then this whole thing will blow over."

Heidi laughed. "Right. Board and card games it is, then?"

Dean smiled at her. He knew that she was doing her best to hang on to her good humour. "Yep." He took a sip of coffee and sat next to Lara.

Heidi rose. "I'm going to take a fast shower. See you guys in a few."

The day passed without event. They played Monopoly, Clue and they rehashed old stories. Heidi felt like she hadn't laughed that much in ages. She felt comfortable, but still could not shake that horrible feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Dean walked out of his room around 8:00pm, having taken a nap so that he could keep watch that night. Stretching, he grabbed his jacket as Lara poured more coffee into a thermos. "Here, you might need this." She handed it to him, kissing his cheek.

"Love you, Lara." Dean smiled at his soon to be wife.

"Love you too, Dean." She stroked his cheek. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"Always." He strode out the door and settled in for the long night.

It must have been around midnight when Heidi woke. She tried her best to get back to sleep, but like the night before, it seemed impossible. She had been able to sleep after a chat with Chase last night, so she figured that maybe it would be the same with Dean. Grabbing her sweatshirt, she walked through the silent cabin. Slipping her feet into her runners, she eased out the door.

Dean jumped when he saw her emerge onto the porch. "Heidi, you should be sleeping."

Heidi shrugged. "Easier said than done, Deano."

Dean nodded. He knew what she meant. He had been through many things in his life, and most of them had caused sleeplessness. "I understand, Heidi. I've been there."

Heidi smiled. She knew that Dean would understand. "Thanks, Dean. I don't know if I have thanked your properly for all the help that you and Chase have given me. You helped protect me from Mac, you took me in, you tried to get him to leave. You tried to get him to walk away and put the gun down. You nearly got shot yourself."

Dean couldn't take hearing much more. "It's fine Heidi. Really – you know that we wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know, thanks Deano." Heidi sighed. She slowly felt herself nodding off. "I think I'm going to try and sleep on the couch again."

Dean grinned. "Good plan." He stood and walked back and forth, looking for anything out of place.

It was Heidi's gasp and the sound of her hitting the porch that had him whirling around. When he turned, the cold metal of a gun glinted in the moonlight. Heidi lay there crumpled in a heap on the wood floor, the thermos of coffee on the ground next to her. Before he had a chance to move, the gun hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious instantly. He never got a chance to see his assailant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Jordan woke around 1 am, reaching for Heidi, finding her side of the bed cold. He rose, throwing on his clothing. He thought that she had maybe slept on the couch again. As he shuffled into the living room, he immediately realized that she wasn't there. His eyes scanned the dark room, zeroing in on the fact that her shoes were gone. "Heidi?" His heart was beating wildly against his ribs, so hard that he thought it was about to explode out of his chest.

Jordan opened the door and peered out onto the porch. Neither Heidi nor Dean were anywhere in sight. Slamming the door shut, Jordan ran from room to room screaming for everyone to get up and get dressed. Waiting for the team, he paced the living room, his frustration palpable.

Chase was the first to reach the living room. "What's going on?"

"They're gone!" He gasped, clearly struggling to hang on to his emotions.

"Who's gone?" Lachie asked, confused.

"What's that? Someone has gone missing?" Michelle asked, walking into the room with Vince and Lara at her heels.

"Dean and Heidi." Jordan cried out. "There are signs of a struggle on the porch and neither are anywhere to be found!"

The whole team rushed to get out to the porch, taking in the sight around them. "We've got blood!" Chase cried, kneeling down by the ground, inspecting the area where the thermos of coffee had spilled.

Lachie noticed another dark spot further away. "There's more here."

Jordan and Lara clung to each other, both living the same nightmare. The people e they loved most in the world were gone.

Vince ushered Jordan and Lara into the cottage. They sat numbly on the couch. Lara spoke once the entire team had gathered. "Why is this happening?" Tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably.

Jordan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He was asking himself the same question.

"Well," Vince started. The sound of breaking glass interrupted his speech. Flames erupted around them, igniting the carpet and curtains instantly.

The team was shocked at first, but quickly moved into action. They rushed for the door. Just as Jordan got the door opened, an explosion rocked the cottage.

**Dean & Heidi**

Dean's head felt like he had had one too many. It was pounding and on top of it, he felt as though he couldn't move. He tested his vision by opening one eye and then the other. Darkness enveloped him, a rough felt scratching his cheek. He immediately realized that he was in the trunk of the car. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened to him. It dawned on him that he couldn't move his arms and leg because they were bound. He slowly began to understand some of the fear that Heidi had obviously felt when Mac had taken her. "Heidi!"

Dean tried to shift his body to try and feel for her, since he couldn't use his hands. Sure enough, his shoulder came into contact with something soft. "Heidi." He nudged her with his shoulder. When she didn't rouse, he tried again, but with more insistence. "Heidi!" His voice was not above a harsh whisper, worry shooting through him. She wasn't waking. _What did they do to her?_ Dean knew whatever had happened that it wasn't good.

The car stopped abruptly and Dean felt himself rolling further into Heidi. He prayed that he hadn't hurt her, but he had not really been able to stop from crashing into her. Dean was curious as to how long they had been in the trunk and judging by the cramping of his muscles, he figured that it had been a while. He heard a car door slam, and Dean closed his eyes, willing himself to go limp, as though he were still unconscious.

The trunk lid lifted and Dean felt hands grabbing him, lifting him out. _What about Heidi?_ Dean allowed himself to be dragged/carried.

"Get the girl, Patrick."

It was not a voice that he recognized. Though he had his suspicions about who was behind it all. He knew that it had to be Mac's psycho family.

Dean was placed onto a hard wooden chair. Rope immediately circled his chest, the binds looping into the rungs of the chair back. The same was done to his legs. The original bindings were cut, his legs tied individually to each chair leg, the same done to each of his hands. His eyes remaining closed; he attempted to use his other senses. At the moment, his sense of smell wasn't picking anything up. He definitely didn't recognize where they were.

He could hear them place Heidi on another chair. "Tie her real tight. Elizabeth won't want her to get away."

He could hear Heidi moan when the ropes were tied tightly around her. _How are we going to get out of this? Hope the rest of the team is okay. _

Dean slowly began to open his eyes. He needed to make it seem like he had just woken up; when really, all he wanted to do, was to see if Heidi was alright. Squinting against the bright light, Dean focused on Heidi. Her eyes were still closed, a fresh bruise forming on her face, blood down the side of her face. The injury had no doubt been caused when they were taken. He suspected he had similar ones himself.

"Well... Mr. Gallagher, welcome back." Peter stood in front of him. "No... you don't know who I am, but I know who you are."

Dean just stared at him, not trusting himself to speak.

"Cat got your tongue?" Peter sneered. Dean remained silent, his jaw tense. Reaching out, Peter hit him across the face. When Dean didn't answer and just glared. "Okay, Mr. Tough guy," Peter said. "Maybe this will make you react." He nodded to the man standing next to Heidi.

The man who was undoubtedly Patrick reached out a hit Heidi across the face. The wound on the side of her face reopened, and her lip appeared bloody. Her eyes flew open when the hand hit her. She gasped, the wind being knocked out of her.

Dean gritted his teeth but remained silent. He watched as Heidi, and knew immediately that she recognized Mac's father.

"Why are you doing this?" Heidi whispered. "I don't understand."

Patrick pulled her head back by pulling against her neck, her body strained against the ropes. "You really don't know?" He advanced towards her. "You killed my son!" His voice resonated through the empty warehouse where they sat.

Heidi's eyes grew wide with fear. "I did not! The police pulled the trigger."

"You may as well have killed him. It was your fault he was there in the first place."

Dean watched, not believing what he heard. Not only was Mac's mother psychotic, it seemed that it stretched out to his father and brother.

"No..." Heidi cried, tears leaking from her eyes. "No! It wasn't like that. He needed help. I wanted to get him help."

"He loved you!"

"I loved him too, once. But he changed. He wasn't Mac anymore. He hurt me and he hurt my friends. There was something wrong with him, but he refused treatment." Dean knew that Heidi was fighting a losing battle. "In the end, he had become obsessed! Following me, stalking me..."

Peter shook his head. "No! You're lying! My Mac was a sweet sweet boy. He wouldn't do that! He wasn't ill. It was you that drove him to edge of insanity!" Peter formed a fist and hit Heidi in the abdomen. She gasped, and would have doubled over if she wasn't being held back.

Dean winced when he saw it happen. He knew better than to struggle against his ropes. It would only cause him further harm.

Patrick release Heidi and her head drooped. She didn't seem to have the strength to hold it up.

**The Team**

Chase woke, coughing. Smoke filled the room, and flames had surrounded them. He rose to his knees, his head swimming. He knew that he couldn't give up. Squinting, he noticed that Jordan had been thrown clear on to the porch, Vince lying near his heels. He looked over and saw Lara, who had begun to wake herself.

"Chase!" Lachie's voice came from behind him. "We have to get everybody out!"

Chase nodded. Chase picked Lara up and carried her to safety on the grass outside. She seemed to more or less be free of injuries. She waved him away, pushing him to get the others.

Lachie followed behind him with Michelle. She was breathing, but had yet to wake.

Chase walked back to Vince and Jordan, and together with Lachie, they dragged the two of them to safety. Chase looked over at the vehicles which were well away from the building. He realized that the keys were just inside the door. Jumping up, he ran for the house.

"Chase!" Lachie screamed. "Come back!"

Chase reached the door and slipped inside. Smoke immediately assaulted him, his eyes watering. Reaching for the hook by the door, he grabbed the sets of keys dangling. Just as he cleared the doorway, another explosion blew him off the porch. His body slammed onto the ground.

Lachie ran up to him. "Chase! Chasie! Are you okay?"

Chase coughed and rolled himself over. "Fine mate, fine."

"What the hell were you thinking? Going back in there?"

Chase held out his hand, showing the keys. "I got the car keys."

Lachie clapped on the back. "You are insane, you know that?"

Chase just smiled and lay back on the grass for a few moments to catch his breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Still don't own them... happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

A cough burst through the cool air, followed by a groan. "What happened?" Michelle asked, coughs wracking her body. Her eyes grew round. "My cottage!" She cried. "She is so going to pay for that," Michelle commented while scanning and accounting for everyone. "Is everyone okay?"

"I will be as soon as you stop talking," Vince quipped, his head in his hands. "What in the hell happened? Why did she have to try and blow us up?"

"She's a crazy psychopath, determined to get us back for the death of her son," Chase's face told of his struggle with his emotions. "And now, she has my brother and one of my best mates." He swiped furiously at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from creating track marks through the soot on his face.

"We'll get them back Chasie." Lachie put a supportive arm around his brother's shoulders. "Have a little faith."

"Yeah," Vince piped in. "We're Rescue, the best in the business."

"It's not us that I've lost faith in," Chase explained. "It's the whole of society. How have these loons been allowed to walk freely among us?"

"They won't be free for long," Jordan added. "We're going to make sure they are brought up on charges, and given the help they need."

Michelle had grabbed her phone from her pocket, placing a call for the police and the firies. She relayed the message as to what happened to them, barking orders into the phone. She advised them that if the police didn't show up quickly, the entire gang was going to head out looking for their friends.

In the end, 20 minutes passed before the firies and police arrived. An officer walked over to Michelle. "Miss Letourneau, what happened?"

It may have been something in his tone that set her off, but Michelle snapped. "Two of our colleagues were kidnapped. Should you do your job and look that up, you will notice that our Rescue Headquarters was the target of a drive by shooting two and a half days ago. An attempt was made on Heidi Wilson's life, one of our employees. This nutcase that has been after her followed us up here, how, I don't really know. She took Heidi and Dean Gallagher by force. Then she decided to toss a Molotov cocktail through the window in the living room, where we were all standing; trying to kill us." By the end of her rant, she was out of breath.

The officer stood there, speechless. He seemed almost reluctant to ask her any more questions.

Michelle took that as her cue to leave. "Well, we are off to work, we have a search party to form. We are going to look for our friends now." With that, the team piled into the two vehicles: Vince, Michelle and Lara in one and Chase, Lachie and Jordan in the other.

Before the officer had found the words he wanted to speak, the team was gone.

**Dean & Heidi**

Dean and Heidi sat there in strained silence. It was Peter who broke the silence for them. He and Patrick moved next to them. "Time to move." Before they knew it, Dean and Heidi were back to back. "Don't you try and escape now!" They left the room, slamming the door behind them.

Dean cleared his throat. "Heidi, are you okay?" His voice sounded gravelly, as if he was straining.

"Dean... I'm scared. Really scared." Heidi sniffled. She tried desperately to keep her tears at bay.

"Shh... It's okay to be scared Heidi. This situation is insane. But you need to know that this is not you fault. I know you are going to be blaming yourself, but you shouldn't. I'm sure that if we put our heads together, we can figure a way out of this."

"I wonder if the team is okay?" Heidi mused. "I'm sure Jordan and Lara have sounded the alarm that we are missing."

Dean chuckled, "I'm sure of it." His tone somber, Dean asked Heidi again, "now really, Heidi, how are you feeling? Physically?"

"Obviously, I'm in pain," Heidi started. "He clocked me good at the cottage and it started bleeding again when he hit me here."

"I'm sorry about that Heidi. That was my fault." Dean sighed. "I didn't think he would do that if I didn't speak."

"I know that Dean. It certainly isn't your fault, anymore than it is mine."

Dean brushed his fingers against hers. He liked the fact that they were now seated back to back. They could communicate without speaking if necessary.

The door swung open, revealing Elizabeth. "Well well well.. You two look entirely too healthy for my liking."

Dean could feel Heidi's posture stiffen in fear. He tried to reach for her fngers to calm her down, but it didn't seem to work.

"What, no response?" Elizabeth approached Heidi. "Your fiancé is dead. Actually, your entire team is. They won't be coming to rescue you. Jordan can't ride up on his white horse this time."

"H... How?" Heidi gasped, her heart squeezing in her chest. "How did you do it?"

"They're not dead, Heidi," Dean said. "I'm sure that this psycho is just playing with you."|

"That's what you think, Mr. Gallagher. Your little fiancée is dead too. The cabin is burning as we speak."

"How do you know they didn't get out? We are Rescue, you know." Dean challenged.

"Yeah, and that really served you two well, didn't it?" Elizabeth laughed. She pointed to Heidi. "This one has gotten herself kidnapped twice. You two are dumber than I thought."

Heidi didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She knew in her heart that Dean was right and that Elizabeth had not killed their friends. Oh sure, she knew that Elizabeth had probably attempted to, with no success. "I still don't believe you. You're an evil, vile woman who needs desperate medical help… Just like your son." Heidi spat. She levelled her gaze on the woman. "You know, I used to think that you were nice. You and Peter accepted me with open arms. Now, you want to kill me because Mac died. Well get it through your thick head, Mac died because he was sick, because he kidnapped me against my will, because it obviously runs in the family! What sort of people kidnap others?" Heidi's fury resonated through the empty warehouse's walls.

Elizabeth merely stared back, stunned and sputtering. It was clear that she had not counted on Heidi fighting back.

"You think you've broken me; broken us? I am tired of feeling this way. I am tired of feeling like I did something wrong! You will never break me or us down. At Rescue, we are a team; a true family, caring and loving each other the way a family should." Heidi could feel Dean squeezing her fingers gently. She wasn't sure if he was trying to encourage her, or get her to be quiet.

Elizabeth glared at Heidi. "Well, looks like you've found your backbone. Too bad it's of no use to you now."

Heidi still didn't back down; holding her gaze. She sat there silently defying Elizabeth. She wished she could tell Dean that having him there with her gave her the courage she needed to stand up to Elizabeth. "You know, if you want us dead, you should at least untie us to give us a small advantage. Only a coward would kill someone who is tied up and defenceless. When Mac died, he was holding a gun. He had free range of movement."

"I don't care how you die, just so long as you suffer. But don't worry… I'm not about to kill you yet." Elizabeth turned on her heel and left them sitting there.

"Are you insane?" Dean questioned. "Do you want her to kill you right away?"

"If she was going to kill us, it wouldn't matter what I said. I needed to tell her some stuff. Besides, I think I bought us some time." Heidi used her fingers to feel the ropes around Dean's wrists. "I can feel a knot." Heidi uncomfortably began trying to undo the knot, picking at it slowly. Her own ropes were rubbing her wrists raw, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get Dean and herself out of this situation.

"Heidi, be careful. Don't hurt yourself." Dean warned.

"Just a bit more!" Heidi whispered frantically, sweat beading on her forehead.

Dean felt the rope around his wrists loosen. "Keep going Heidi – it's working." Dean whispered back.

Heidi grinned triumphantly as the rope surrounding Dean's wrists came undone. "Can you move them?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah!" Dean slowly shimmied out of the rope and felt it drop to the ground. He bent at the waist to start untying the ropes at his feet. He got himself free, and slowly stood up. His legs were numb, but he trudged forward to get to Heidi. "I'm going to untie you." Dean bent and made short work of them. He was careful when removing the rope around her wrists. Blood had soaked into the bindings and he was sure that they were quite painful. "Are your wrists okay?"

Heidi nodded, lying to his face. To be honest, it hurt a lot, but nothing was going to stop her from getting out of there. Dean helped her to her feet. "Let's try and find a way out of here."

Just as they had made it halfway across the room, the door flew open. Elizabeth stood there brandishing a gun. "Where do you think you are going? You think you can get away?"

Dean pushed Heidi behind him. "It's over Elizabeth."

"It will never be over. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted my husband to tie you guys up properly." Elizabeth advanced into the room. "I'm going to have to do this myself, I see." She pointed the gun at Dean.

Dean knew that she was going to fire her weapon. He pushed Heidi away and dove to the ground. Heidi felt her head hid the ground with a thud; she was dazed, but conscious.

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the warehouse. Dean felt a searing pain in his shoulder before he landed beside Heidi. Elizabeth advanced on them the gun now trained on Heidi.

"Dean!" Heidi shouted. That was the last thing he heard before his world went dark.

**The Team**

Michelle had contacted the police once again as they were on their way back to the city. They were sure that Dean and Heidi had been taken to that area. The team didn't have any concrete information about it, but they figured it was the most likely scenario. The detective that had worked Heidi's case had re-sent Michelle the list of places that Elizabeth and Peter might have used to hide someone. Michelle phoned Chase. "There are two warehouse locations that they own." She forwarded the information for one warehouse to the other car and she, Vince and Lara took the other one.

"Got the information Michelle. We'll get them."

Two hours later, Lachie pulled into the warehouse parking, and they were surprised to see two other cars in the parking. Chase spoke up first. "They have to be here."

Jordan swallowed hard. "What if they aren't?"

Lachie sighed. "We don't have time to have a pity party. Let's get our people back." He turned off the engine, and they filed out of the car. He pulled a gun out of a concealed compartment. Jordan and Chase looked at him funny, before he shrugged. "You can take a guy out of the military, but you can't take the military out of the guy. Besides, we're going to need it."

Chase and Jordan nodded and they inched towards the entrance. The door seemed to be locked so they circled around the back. What they saw when they peered in the window made their blood run cold.


	25. Chapter 25

Still don't own them - happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Outside**

Chase, Lachie and Jordan thought that what they were witnessing was a scene from a really horrible movie. Unfortunately for them, it was all too real. All three stepped away from the window, their hands to their mouths.

Chase thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head. Picking up his mobile, he dialled Vince's number. "Vince! They've got them in there." He whispered. "We've found them." Chase gave Vince a sit rep and told them to double back here as soon as possible and to call the police for them. "Vince, the scene really doesn't look good right now. Dean is down; we don't know if he is alive, but I thought I saw blood. Heidi is staring down the barrel of a gun. We're going in there."

They could all hear Vince's loud reply, "don't go in there until we get there! It's too dangerous. We are 5 minutes away."

"We don't have time!" Chase implored. "We're going in."

"No!" Vince shouted. "I am telling you as your boss not to."

"What's that Vince? You're breaking up? Can't hear you…" Chase shut his mobile.

Lachie stared at his brother. "You are going to get in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care. We need to save them, and we might not have 5 minutes." Chase shoved his mobile into his pocket and walked back up to the window to stare in.

Jordan worst fear was coming true. Heidi was on the wrong end of a gun. "Heidi." He whispered. "Heidi." His voice was more insistent. He had to get in there.

Lachie held him back. "Jordan, if we rush in there now, she might snap."

Chase looked to be contemplating what they should do. "We need to distract her. Get her to point the gun elsewhere."

Jordan nodded. "Let's do it."

Lachie sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea. Shouldn't we wait for the cops? What if this backfires on us?"

"That is our brother in there, Lach. Not to mention our friend and Jordan's bride to be." Chase pointed out. "We can't wait. We have to do something!" Chase's fear was ratcheting up by the moment.

Lachie shook his head, but he knew that his brother was right. There were good chances that they needed to head in there before the situation got worse.

**Inside**

Heidi saw Elizabeth coming towards her and she felt torn. She reached for Dean's throat to check for his pulse. Blood was blooming under him, his shoulder wound the cause. He was breathing evenly, and easily. Heidi breathed a sigh of relief, until she looked up and saw Elizabeth pointing the gun at her.

"Get up." Elizabeth growled. When Heidi didn't move, she shouted at her again. "Get up!"

Heidi stood slowly, unaware that Lachie, Chase and Jordan were outside. "What, you going to shoot me too?"

"Of course. You deserve to die, like Mac did." Elizabeth's hand wavered.

"You are beginning to sound like a broken record, you know that?" Heidi said. Unlike Elizabeth, Heidi was unwavering.

"What?"

"You are so repetitive. Why do you have to repeat everything over and over again?" Heidi sighed.

Elizabeth sighed. "Why are we talking when you should be suffering?" She took another step towards Heidi.

Heidi looked at Elizabeth in the eyes and sighed. This was really a fruitless endeavour. Arguing with her was like arguing with a brick wall.

"Say goodbye, Heidi."

Heidi stood stock still, waiting for Elizabeth's next move.

Elizabeth's fingers were pulling the trigger when a noise coming from outside distracted her. Heidi took that moment of distraction to fly at Elizabeth. She tackled her around the knees, knocking her to the ground. The shot went wild, the bullet ricocheting of the metal beams in the warehouse. Heidi was on top of Elizabeth and gripped the wrist that held the gun.

Elizabeth spat in Heidi's face, trying anything to get Heidi off of her. Elizabeth's fist came up and hit her, striking her in the jaw. Seeing that she had a few seconds, Elizabeth rolled with all her might, landing with Heidi beneath her. "You thought you were so smart!"

"You won't get away with this Elizabeth." Heidi said through gritted teeth. She pushed up on Elizabeth's arms, keeping the gun trained towards the ceiling. Heidi growled and pushed Elizabeth off her with a force that she never imagined to have.

Elizabeth flew backwards and Heidi launched to her feet as Elizabeth landed flat on her back, the gun sliding from her fingers. Heidi ran for the gun. As she bent for it, her fingers just grazing the cold metal, Elizabeth attacked again. Pulling on Heidi's ankles, she pulled her to the ground.

Heidi's head hit the concrete floor, the wind being knocked out of her lungs. Heidi gasped for breath, stars showing up in front of her eyes. She reached again for the gun, reaching almost blindly for it. Elizabeth crawled over top of her to get to it, but Heidi was faster than Elizabeth bargained for. Rolling over, Heidi held the gun in Elizabeth's face. "Just try it." Heidi snarled, an aggressive side in her that she never knew she had coming out.

Elizabeth slowly backed up, her hands in the air. "Don't shoot me." An evil smile lit up her face. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed woman, would you? Just to have to save me? That is your job, isn't it?"

The side door swung open, and Chase, Lachie and Jordan ran in. "Dean! Heidi!"

Heidi turned to look at them, a single moment of distraction costing her dearly. Elizabeth reached for the gun and wrapped her arm around Heidi's neck. Heidi felt the hot tip of the gun touch her temple. As it had recently been fired, it was still piping hot, the round tip of the barrel burning her skin.

"Let her go!" Jordan shouted. "Your little plan didn't work. We all made it out of the cottage alive."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's too bad, but the whole gang is here now." With that, her husband and son charged into the warehouse, brandishing their own guns. "Well well… the tables have turned here, haven't they?"

Chase held out his hands to stop Elizabeth. "Listen, Elizabeth. You don't want to do anything rash. As much as you didn't want to lose Mac, I don't want to lose my brother, Dean, or my mate Heidi. We're a family."

Elizabeth laughed. "Do you think I care what you want? Get out of here, and let me finish this."

"I can't do that," Chase said softly. He was keeping her talking, hoping that Jordan and Lachie could get Dean out of there and then come back to help.

Peter yelled at Lachie and Jordan, who had managed to get Dean near the door. "Don't move! Any of you!"

Lachie felt for the gun tucked in behind his back. He knew that he needed to act quickly, and that his extensive military training was going to come into play. He watched Patrick, Peter and Elizabeth. None of them were watching him, particularly. Drawing his weapon quickly, he fired at Patrick, his shot hitting Patick's hand, the gun flying in the other direction. He turned his sight on Peter and aimed for his hand. His shot was right on the mark, leaving both Patrick and Peter writhing on the ground in pain.

"You shot my family!" Elizabeth bellowed, jamming her gun deeper into Heidi's head.

Heidi let out a whimper despite herself. She hadn't wanted to, but it was an involuntary reaction. Her eyes searched for and held Jordan's. _I love you,_ she mouthed to him. Tears leaked from her eyes, frustrating her. She had told herself that she was stronger than that. "I love you Jordan." She said aloud.

"I love you more, Heidi." Jordan said, his expression softening.

"Well, isn't this sweet," Elizabeth spat sarcastically.

"Heidi, do you trust us?" Jordan asked.

"Of course, more than I do myself." Heidi knew that they were planning on doing something. What she wasn't sure, but she definitely trusted them to get her out of this situation.

"Good." Jordan smiled at her. He motioned to her a sign, so that no one but Heidi and Jordan knew what was being said. It was something they had worked on when training together.

Heidi stepped on Elizabeth's foot and jammed her elbow backwards into her stomach. Elizabeth dropped the gun from her head in reaction and released her neck. Heidi pushed against her and ran for Jordan. But Elizabeth was faster. "Oh no you don't!" She raised the gun and fired.

Heidi felt the bullet enter and exit her upper left arm. White-hot pain shot through her but she kept on moving until she slammed into Jordan. Jordan caught her as stumbled, and lowered her to the ground. "Heidi!"

At the same moment, Lachie had raised his own gun and fired on Elizabeth, his shot hitting her directly in the chest. She looked shocked for a moment before falling to her knees and then forward onto her stomach. Lachie moved forward and checked her pulse. By law, he knew that he was obligated to help save her. He rolled her over onto her back and using part of his jacket, he attempted to stem the bleeding.

"You killed her! You killed my wife!" Peter stood.

"She was trying to kill my friends and I am now trying to save her life, so back off!" Lachie shouted. He looked at Chase. "Take care of them!"

Chase bound Peter and Patrick's ankles and then treated their hand wounds as best as he could. By the time he was finished, both men were unconscious.

Chase ran over to Heidi and Jordan. Heidi's eyes were half-closed, her face drawn with pain "Heidi, are you okay?"

Heidi sighed, "Chasie – Dean is okay. His pulse was strong, it was a clean shot."

Chase smiled. Of course Heidi would be more concerned about Dean than herself. "I know Heidi, thanks. Listen, help is on the way, okay?" Chase trotted over to Dean to make sure that Heidi was right. He had already checked him once, but wanted to be sure.

Heidi nodded and closed her eyes completely.

"Heidi?" Jordan asked, shaking her slightly. "Heidi!" He shouted, his pain-filled voice echoing through the warehouse. "Heidi, I love you. I can't wait to marry you. Don't leave me okay?"

Heidi's lips curved into a smile. "I'm not leaving you, you donut. I'm just a little tired, okay?"

Jordan laughed and brushed his lips against hers.

"What the hell?" Vince stepped through the doorway. He could see Chase sitting next to Dean, applying pressure to his wound; Jordan holding Heidi and trying to stop the bleeding from her arm wound; Lachie trying to save Elizabeth and Peter and Patrick tied up and unconscious.

Michelle and Lara pushed their way through. "Dean!" Lara shouted and ran over to him.

"He's okay," Chase said. "He's just out. But he will live."

Lara smiled a watery smile and kissed Dean's forehead.

The police arrived and immediately began to try and take control of the situation. The ambos arrived immediately after them, and the wounded were all taken away by ambulance. Jordan went with Heidi and Lara with Dean by ambulance. The police spent nearly an hour speaking with Chase and Lachie about had transpired.

Chase and Lachie were watching Vince closely. "Chase, I thought I told you to wait."

"Bad reception," Chase said, his lips twitching. He knew that Vince wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, right." Vince said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, Vince," Lachie stated. "We saw Dean on the floor and Heidi staring down the barrel of a gun. We had to act. She was going to kill them."

Vince nodded. He reached out and patted him on his arm. "I know that, Lachie. I know. You guys didn't do anything wrong." His eyes seemed to almost mist over. "I couldn't be more proud of you two. Yeah, you guys disobeyed an order, but you saved Dean and Heidi."

Chase smiled. "Thanks, Vince." That admission was more than Chase had ever wanted. He looked up to Vince, and couldn't be prouder. "Listen, we want to get to the hospital. Do you think the police can meet us there?"

Michelle waved them on. "Go ahead, I'll tell them where to find you."

Lachie and Chase ran for their vehicle and made their way to the hospital to visit their family.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own them, just use them! LOL - happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Dean groaned and leaned back into the pillow. He had arrived in his room a few moments ago, and already, he hated it. He didn't like being in the hospital. Lara flew into the room and carefully wrapped her arms around him. "Ease up…" Dean said, grinning.

"Dean, how are you feeling?"

"Still a bit numb and a bit sore." Dean tried not to worry Lara by telling her how afraid he had been in those few short seconds before the bullet hit. He knew that she would freak out on him and he didn't want her going through that.

"You're a hero, Dean." Lara kissed his cheek. "You saved the day."

Dean chuckled. He thought different. "Heidi had her own hand in it. She's the one who untied the ropes, nearly breaking her wrist in the process."

"She also stared down the barrel of the gun and managed to subdue Elizabeth." Lara added. "Lachie is the one who fired the fatal shot, though."

"Where are the buggers?" Dean asked, referring to his brothers. "That witch tried to make us believe that you were all dead."

"Your brothers are outside, waiting to see you. They were nice enough to let me in first." Lara smiled. She kissed his cheek again. She just couldn't seem to stop touching him. "I'll go get them." She bounded out of the room and soon enough, Lachie and Chase waltzed in the door.

"Chase, Lach.. I'm glad to see you." Dean smiled.

"Oh geez, he's high on whatever good stuff they have him on," Lachie joked. His face grew more serious. "Glad to see you too, Deano."

Chase seemed almost too emotional for words. He couldn't bear to think that he had almost lost his eldest brother. "Deano, I'm sorry. We should have been out there with you." Chase sighed. "We never should have let our guard down."

"Chase…"Dean growled. "It is not your fault. Sheesh, between you and Heidi, it's amazing the two of you don't feel guilty for everyone." Clearing his throat, he sighed. "How is she?"

"Lara didn't tell you?" Lachie asked, surprised.

"I think she was too excited to see me." Dean laughed. "Not that I blame her."

Chase spoke up, "you should have seen her Dean. I had never seen her so brave. When we burst in there, Heidi had tackled Elizabeth and was trying to wrestle the gun away from her. They fought back and forth until Elizabeth had Heidi in a headlock, and the gun pressed against her head. Then she went all ninja on us and managed to get away."

"So she's okay?" Dean asked, worried.

Chase looked away for a moment and sighed, "She will be. Elizabeth got a clean shot into her left arm. Not too sure what her other injuries are. She didn't look too good." Chase wiped his face with his hands.

Dean nodded. "All that matters is that Heidi made it out okay. What about that witch, Elizabeth?"

It was Lachie's turn to speak up. "The problem has been taken care of. I shot her in the chest when she fired on Heidi, and I tried to save her, but she didn't make it. Her two minions are in hospital with gunshot wounds to the hands. They are under guard and will face charges for their actions."

Dean nodded. "We are going to have to testify, but it will be worth it." Dean closed his eyes, fatigue seeping into his sore body. "I'm going to get some sleep, okay?"

Lachie and Chase tip-toed out of the room, as Dean nodded off.

**Heidi**

Heidi groaned as they wheeled her bed down the hallway. She was being placed in a semi-private room at the moment, due to overcrowding. She didn't really care, just as long as she could rest. She saw Chase and Lachie in the hallway standing by a door.

"Chase, Lachie," Heidi slurred a little. She was tired and sore. She knew that she had a gunshot wound and upon looking down, she noticed that one wrist had a bandage, while the other was wrapped up and in a sling.

"Heidi!" They took in her completely dishevelled appearance and concerned laced their features. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, dizzy. But alive." She sighed. She realized that they were pushing her into the room that the guys were standing outside of. As she scanned the room, she realized that she was in the same room as Dean. "Deano." She whispered, her eyes tearing up. One of her eyes had swollen shut, but the tears managed to leak out anyway. She would never forget the way he had put himself in the way of that bullet or the way he had protected her.

Jordan came barrelling into the room before the nurses had the bed completely placed. "Heidi!"

"Mmph, Jordan." He framed her face gently with his hands. She started to move her hands to cover his, but she winced as she moved them. "We made it." She whispered.

Jordan stared down at her bruised face, her bandaged wrists and the large bandage covering her left arm. "Oh Heidi," his hands shook, and his face betrayed his emotions. He allowed the tears to fall this time, not caring who saw. "I nearly lost you this time. I nearly lost you the last time." He shook his head back and forth. "I don't ever want to go through that again. When I saw that you were missing… I was so scared. So so scared."

Heidi smiled at him. "I was scared too, Jordan. It was Dean that kept me going. He was a rock. He saved my life Jordan. He pushed me out of the way the first time Elizabeth took her shot; that is what he is in that bed over there."

Jordan whipped his head around, having not realized that Dean was in the bed next to hers. "Dean." He noticed that Dean was asleep; otherwise he would have hugged him. Jordan stroked Heidi's hair one more time. "I'm going to let you get some rest, okay? I am going to go home, shower and get a change of clothes. I will be back soon, okay?"

Heidi nodded. "What time is it?"

Jordan looked at his watch. "It's late afternoon, half-past 4." He walked to the door, but turned when she called his name. "Yeah, Heidi?"

"I love you, Jordan."

"I love you more, Heidi." Jordan shot a teary smile her way and left, leaving Heidi and Dean to rest.

As soon as the door shut behind Jordan, Dean muttered, "it's about time he left. Never thought he would shut up."

Heidi laughed. "Love you too, Deano."

She could hear Dean chuckle tiredly. "Right back at you, Heidi-ho."

Later that evening, the entire team convened in Heidi and Dean's hospital room.

Heidi stared at them through her one open eye and smiled. Her family was here. They might not be blood, but they were definitely family to her.

Vince was the first to speak up. "Heidi-ho, I hate to say it, but you look awful. Are you sure you don't mind us being here?"

Heidi laughed and winced. "I like having you guys here. It would feel normal if it wasn't in the hospital." Heidi took a deep breath and started to speak. "Guys, I know you don't want to hear this, but I have to apologize for bringing all of this down on you. I feel…" she had to pause in order to be able to continue. "I feel like I brought this down upon you all. Michelle, you lost your cottage – "

"It's insured." Michelle stated.

"Lara, you nearly lost Dean."

"And you." Lara said softly. "Don't forget that we nearly lost you."

"I lost my engagement ring," Heidi continued. She looked at Jordan. "I'm so sorry…"

Jordan sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's just a ring, Heidi. Means nothing."

"No… that woman and her deranged family took enough from me. She didn't have to take my ring too." Heidi let her tears fall freely, in a healing sort of way.

Jordan reached out and gently wiped them away from her face with his thumbs. "Are you finished?"

Heidi fought the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that it would hurt too much, she kept it at bay. "Yeah."

Smiling, Jordan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Now, I am only going to say this one more time, and I am sure that everyone feels the same way." Jordan exhaled and then started. "You did not bring this down upon us, that evil woman did. We are a family. With a capital F. We are there for each other. No matter what. You would have stood up for anyone of these people in the room, and from what I have heard, you did with Dean."

Heidi sat there quietly. She still couldn't help but feel guilty. She looked at the team. They were all nodding in agreement with Jordan.

Vince spoke up first. "Heidi-ho, you are like a daughter to me and you know that. When Dean and you were kidnapped, I felt guilty too. But you need to let those feelings go eventually, okay? You cannot hold all that guilt and carry it around with you. It's not healthy."

Heidi sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make this into a somber event. We should be celebrating the fact that we won. We beat her. I'm going to try and not feel guilty, but I am sure that will take time."

The team stayed for another hour and left. The sun had set long ago.

Dean and Heidi lay there in companionable silence, just revelling in the fact that while they were both in the hospital, they were alive and for the moment, safe.

"Heidi?" Dean asked quietly. Moonlight filtered into the room, casting shadows in their room.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

Heidi smiled in the darkness. "I'm glad you're okay too. Dean, thank you for taking that bullet for me. I don't know how to thank you."

"Marry Jordan, have a beautiful family, and never leave Rescue. That should cover it."

Heidi laughed a little. "That should be pretty easy. How could I leave the man and the job I love?"

"True enough. I need to thank you too, though."

Heidi scoffed, "for what? Getting you kidnapped? Shot?"

"For untying me, for not blaming me for taking that whack to the head. You should never have been exposed to this Heidi. You were taken under my watch." Dean groaned. "I should never have let you come outside in the first place."

"She would have found a way Dean. The woman was relentless."

Dean smiled, "well then, I guess neither of us have anything to feel guilty about, do we?"

Heidi opened her mouth to speak. He had put it so perfectly into perspective that she didn't know what else to say. He had her there. "I guess not, no."

"Good night, Heidi. Sleep well. If you need anything, I'm here."

"Good night, Dean." Heidi closed her eyes, fatigue seeping into her bones. "And Dean?"

"Yeah Heidi-ho?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Dean smiled and closed his eyes for some much needed sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own them, just use them :) Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_Two days later_

Heidi and Dean looked at each other happily. They were both being sprung and couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. "I cannot wait to sleep in my own bed," Dean grumbled. "This mattress is as flat as a pancake."

Heidi laughed. "I hear you, Dean. I cannot wait to just be home." Her smile fell and she looked down. She knew that she still didn't look great, but the swelling in her face had already started going down. "I cannot wait to return to normal and to start planning the wedding."

The sound of someone clearing their throats caught their attention. It was Lara and Jordan, standing at the door, with wheelchairs. "Time to go home!" Lara said, almost singing.

Heidi swung her legs over the side of the bed and slid off. Jordan spun the chair around and she sat down. "Let's get out of here!" She said excitedly.

Dean sat in the wheelchair. "I don't want to be pushed out the hospital. I took a bullet to the shoulder, I can walk just fine."

Lara laughed. "Well, it's policy. You don't want to break the rules, do you?"

Dean mumbled under his breath and allowed himself to be wheeled out to the car. When they got outside, all they could see was one of the rescue patrols. "That is what you are picking us up in?"

"We came in one car. Figured it would be better." Jordan quipped.

Heidi shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here. I have seen enough of hospitals to last me a lifetime."

Dean nodded in agreement.

Jordan helped Heidi into the car while Dean got in on the other side of Lara. Jordan returned the wheelchairs to the hospital before sitting in back with Heidi. Lara drove by rote to the headquarters. Heidi looked out the window and sighed. She knew here they were going. Worry gnawed at her. It was when they arrived that they saw the entire team waiting for them there. "What did you guys do?" Heidi asked.

"It's a getting out of the hospital party." Lara smiled. "Actually, the guys just wanted an excuse to barbeque." Lara was laughing.

"You guys are nutty." Dean said, but he was smiling. It felt almost like old times.

Lara pulled into a parking and slowly, they exited the vehicle. When Vince and Michelle saw them, they started clapping. Soon enough, the entire team, including the firies and other Rescue personnel joined in.

Heidi stopped, Jordan standing right behind her. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders in support. "They all wanted to tell you how happy they are that you guys are out of the hospital, so we thought a group barbeque and lunch would do the trick."

Heidi felt a lump rise in her throat. Emotions coursed through her, and she fought the urge to cry. She had been tired of crying, but this time, they were happy tears. Life felt normal for the first time in a long while, and she finally felt that maybe, just maybe, she could start to move on.

Dean looked over at Heidi and gave her a small smile. "What do you say we join them?"

Heidi smiled and nodded. Jordan wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her into the crowd. Next thing she and Dean knew, hugs and handshakes were going around.

Chase hugged his brother as fiercely as he could without hurting him. "Glad you are okay, Dean."

Dean used his one good arm to hug him back. "Thank you for saving my life, little brother."

Chase fought the rush of emotions. "You would have done the same." He pushed his brother away. He didn't want to seem too overly emotional, even though he wasn't quite done dealing with everything that had happened.

Lachie intercepted and dragged Dean over to the table. "Let everyone visit you there, Deano. You need to sit." Dean took a seat and just absorbed the energy from the crowd. There had to be at least 30 people here, just to see himself and Heidi. It was a humbling experience.

After a couple of hours, the whole team started thinning out; those on duty going back to work.

Jordan and Chase grabbed another beer from the cooler and laughed. "What a day," Jordan said.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Chase took a long sip from his beer.

Jordan turned to him and sighed. "I have a question to ask you." He managed to keep a serious look on his face, even though his question wasn't all that serious at all.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I don't know how to say this…" Jordan hedged.

"Just spit it out!" Chase said.

"Will you be the best man at my wedding?"

Chase broke out into a grin. He shoved Jordan, "you goof! I thought you had something really serious to ask me." He cleared his throat. "I would be honored to be the best man and stand up there with you and Heidi while you get married."

Jordan pulled him into a hug. "Thanks man."

Chase returned the hug. "No, thank you."

**Later that evening**

**Dean & Lara**

Dean and Lara sat together in bed, watching a bit of tv. They were looking for something to pass the time, and they were both incredibly restless. Dean was obviously tired, but was being macho and not trying to mention it. Lara was just happy to have him by her side.

"Are you comfortable enough, Dean?" Lara asked. "I can get you an extra pillow, if you want."

Dean smiled. "No thanks, babe."

Lara curled up against him in the bed. She just wanted to enjoy the feel of him beside her. She sighed. "I am so glad that you are home, Dean. I was so worried while you were missing."

Dean kissed the top of her head. "I was worried about you, too."

Lara looked at him strangely. "How could you have had the time?"

"When that psycho said that she had killed you, for a moment there, I believed her."

Lara sighed, "Oh Dean, this whole experience was so horrible. I can't wait to put it behind us and start planning the wedding."

Dean smiled. "I think we should start planning right away. I don't want to wait too long for you to become Mrs. Dean Gallagher."

Lara leaned up and kissed him. "Me neither."

**Heidi & Jordan**

Heidi sighed as she sat on the sofa. She had missed this old sofa. There were lots of things that she missed, but most of all, she missed being held by Jordan.

Jordan sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. They cuddled together in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "I asked Chase to be my best man."

Heidi smiled. It was going to be great to start planning the wedding. "That's great news." She looked down at her hands and frowned. She desperately wished that she hadn't lost her ring.

Jordan kissed the top of her head and held her just a little bit tighter. "It's going to be okay, Heidi."

Heidi opened her mouth to speak when a knock sounded at the door.

Jordan rose and sighed. "I wonder who that might be?" He opened the door to find a uniformed police officer at the door. "Can we help you constable?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but one of our detectives was working your case. Our crime scene unit found something that they thought you might want returned." With that, the constable pulled a baggie out of their pocket. Inside, was Heidi's ring.

Heidi slowly rose and walked over to the door. Her steps were laboured, from the exertion of the day. "Is that…?"

Jordan nodded. "Thank you, Constable. You have no idea how much this means to us." He wrapped a free arm around Heidi, drawing her to him. He just couldn't seem to stop touching her.

The constable smiled. "I recently just proposed to my own girlfriend, so I understand what that ring means to a woman." He shook Jordan's hand and left.

Jordan took the ring out of the bag and smiled. Heidi's hands were too swollen and bandaged at the moment for her to wear the ring, but he got down on one knee anyway. "Heidi Wilson, will you marry me?" He wanted to do something to take away any horrible memory that might be associated with that ring.

"Of course I will, you big lug! Get up here and kiss me!" As he rose, he pulled her face towards his in a tender kiss. "I love you Jordan," Heidi breathed.

"I love you too, Heidi." Jordan pulled her into a hug, just relishing the fact that Heidi was alive, and with him at home. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that they had the ring back. Now he felt like they could start to plan the wedding. "I can't wait to be married to you, Heidi Wilson."

Heidi smiled at him, the first smile that reached her eyes in a long time. "I cannot wait to be married to you, Jordan. You add light to my life."

Jordan sighed. "You are the only light in mine." He kissed her again. "Let's get you to bed so I can see my ray of sunshine get some much needed rest."

Heidi smiled and allowed herself to be led to their bed. She curled up against Jordan, his steady heartbeat echoing in her ear. The sound eased something in her and before they knew it, they were both asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own them, as usual! Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Heidi sat at her desk, flipping through a bridal magazine. She was tired of sitting around the HQ, but knew that she should probably be filling in a report or something. A week had passed since Heidi and Dean had been rescued. They were both on desk duty. Heidi had the feeling that they would be for quite some time.

She looked over at Dean, who was chatting happily with Lara. She saw Vince watching her. When their eyes met, Vince walked over to her. "Heidi, are you okay?"

Heidi smiled and nodded. She was really touched by his concern. "Yeah, Vince. I'm great." She shrugged. "Just waiting for my life to get back to normal."

"Miss Wilson? Mr. Gallagher?" A voice came from across the room. A man in a suit stepped forward.

"Yes?" Heidi asked, walking over to him. She was frustrated that she didn't have full use of her arms yet, her wounded arm still in a sling.

"I am the appointed attorney for…"

Dean interrupted. "We know who for. What is going on?"

"You are being subpoenaed. You will both have to appear in court. We need your assistance in testifying for the prosecution." The man said.

Heidi nodded. "Gladly. After what they did to us, I will do whatever it takes to put them away."

The attorney took in her injuries and nodded grimly. "Yes, I can see that you are still suffering from the ill effects of that experience."

Dean rose from his chair. "Yeah, it was life changing. But we are managing."

The attorney handed over the papers with the date and time. Heidi looked down at the paper. The trial was to begin in one month. Heidi nodded. "We'll be there."

After the attorney had left, Dean was the first to speak. "I hope that this whole thing will be done before long and then we can all move on."

Lara returned from a call out and sat next to Heidi. "We are going to have to start dress shopping soon!" She nearly bounced with anticipation.

"I should be good to go in about two weeks time," Heidi said, smiling.

"Great! It will give us something to look forward to." Lara said. "Keep browsing those magazines!" She rose and walked past Dean's desk, stopping to kiss his cheek. She continued on and made herself a cup of coffee.

Heidi yawned and looked at the time. "Time for me to check out. See you guys tomorrow!"

Jordan met her at the bottom of the stairs, "where are you headed missy?" Jordan kissed her softly. "We aren't done shift."

"I am!" Heidi grinned widely. "Doctor's appointment."

"I'll drive you," Jordan said softly. "If you want me to, that is."

Heidi nodded. "Sure, we can do dinner after."

Jordan took the stairs two at a time to see Vince. He was practically floating down the stairs when he came back. "Let's roll!"

Two hours later, they were out of the appointment. Heidi's injuries were healing nicely, so much so that her arm was no longer in a sling. She was to start doing exercises at home to start working the muscles again.

"Where do you want to go?" Heidi asked. "Are you hungry?"

Jordan glaced her way. "Let's go home, get out of these uniforms and see what we feel like. We can always order in."

She smiled. "Dinner in with the man I love. Sounds good."

**Dean**

Dean leaned against his counter at home, waiting for Lara to come home. She had errands that she had to run after work and Dean was tired from the day. Lachie and Chase were going to be coming over for supper, and he knew that Lara was giving him time alone with his brothers while she ran errands.

Lachie was the first to arrive. "Hey Deano," Lachie hung his jacket up on a hook and made himself at home.

"Where's Chasie?" Dean asked, looking behind his brother.

"He'll be here soon." Lachie shrugged. "Girl problems, I think."

Dean chuckled. Chase was forever having bad luck with women. "Listen, Lach, I have something to ask you."

Lachie looked at his brother, worried that something was really wrong. "Sure, go ahead."

"Will you be my best man?" Dean asked quickly. He didn't know what he was nervous.

Lachie broke into a huge grin. "Of course! This is great!" He hugged his brother as hard as he could without hurting him. He sat back. "Wow… best man!"

Chase walked in the door and Lachie immediately told him the good news. "That's great! Jordan asked me the same thing!" The brothers Gallagher sat and watched the TV waiting for Lara to come home.

Dean sighed. Life was good. Just as it was always meant to be.

**The next morning**

Heidi and Lara were sitting at their desks at HQ, chatting away about their upcoming weddings.

Heidi sighed. "I've always dreamed about a beach wedding." She had a far away, dream-like look in her eyes.

"Me too," Lara answered, smiling.

"No tuxes for the men. I would rather they were beige linen pants and white shirts. Something simple."

Lara's smile grew wider. "We are on the same page, sister!" Lara looked to contemplate something and couldn't seem to hold her idea back. "I've got an idea, and if you are against it, that is okay."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we are both looking to keep this wedding as low cost as possible, despite the fact that we have more or less been given carte blanche, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What do you say about having a double wedding?" Lara asked in a rush. "We will have more or less all the same guests, and we can share the cost of the chairs and all that stuff."

Heidi seemed to think long and hard about it. "A double wedding? Well, we did get engaged at the same time, why not get married at the same time?" Heidi's face broke out into a huge smile. "I'll check with Jordan if you check with Dean."

"Deal." Lara answered happily.

Heidi sighed. "I was thinking of asking Vince to walk me down the aisle. He's the closest thing to a father that I have."

"Aw, he'll love that." Lara sighed, putting her head in her hands. "I don't know who to ask."

"Why don't we share that too?" Heidi smiled. "Vince would love to walk two lovely ladies down the aisle at the same time."

Lara placed her hand on Heidi's. "Thanks, Heidi."

Vince hung up the phone and walked over to them. "Those boys had better be back from their call out soon. I've got reports with their names on them."

Heidi laughed. "You know they probably went on a kebab run, right?"

Vince smirked. "Probably."

"Vince, while it is just us here, we have something to ask you." Lara stopped him.

Vince sat down between them. "Sure, go ahead."

Heidi cleared her throat, her emotions making it difficult for her to speak. "Well, Vince, you know how you are like a father to me, right?"

Vince looked more confused than ever. "Yes…"

"Well, would you do me the honour of walking me down the aisle at my wedding?"

Vince sat there stunned. "What? Me?"

"Vince, I would appreciate it if you would do the same for me," Lara asked softly.

Vince looked to be fighting tears. "I… I would be the one who is honoured." He pulled Heidi into a hug, and then did the same with Lara. "I would love to walk you two down the aisle. I couldn't be prouder."

Heidi and Lara smiled at him. "We are the proud ones, Vince. We are lucky enough to have you," Heidi said softly.

They group hugged and Vince pulled out of the hug when the sound of the guys coming back echoed up the stairwell. He turned red and walked to his office, where he sat for the rest of the afternoon with a huge smile on his face.


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own them :)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_One month later_

Dean paced back and forth outside the courtroom doors. The time had come for him and Heidi to testify against Peter and Patrick. Heidi sat on a bench, Jordan's arm wrapped around her shoulders. He was whispering confidence boosting words into her ear, giving her words of encouragement. He knew that she was going to great on the stand; he just wanted her to know that.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Heidi asked. She looked almost as worried for him as she did for herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just wish that I knew how long we were going to wait." Dean had wished that Chase, Lara or Lachie could have come with him. He was not usually someone that needed a large amount of support, but he would have liked to have them here. Lara was needed at work, since Chase was out with the flu. Lachie was equally needed at rescue, since Dean, Heidi and Jordan had come to court. Lachie's day in court to testify was the next day, as was Chase's.

"Mr. Gallagher?" A booming voice came from the doorway. "Your turn."

Dean shot Heidi a small smile and walked into the court. He had already testified numerous times in his life; his job almost required it. Sometimes he needed to back up the ambos in court. He did it gladly every time. This was the first time, however, that he was testifying for a personal matter. He didn't want to admit it, although he had to Lara this morning, that he was nervous, and a tad worried.

He took his spot on the witness stand and was sworn in. He took a sip of water and waiting for the onslaught of questions to begin.

"Mr. Gallagher, do you recall the events of…" Dean blocked out the question, formulating his answer.

"Yes, I do. We had gone up north to a friend's cottage, because our friend Heidi was being threatened by her ex-boyfriend's mother, and we wanted to get her out of harms way. It was my night to stay up and keep watch. Heidi had come outside for a quick chat because she couldn't sleep, and was outside for a few minutes at most. Next thing we knew, we were bashed over the head and carted away. I woke up to find myself tied up, in the trunk of a car."

"Was Miss Wilson with you?"

"Yes, I was finally able to determine that she was. I couldn't really move my hands or legs, but I bumped her with my shoulder. She was still unconscious."

"What happened next?"

"I pretended to be unconscious as they carried us into some warehouse. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to do anything that would cause injury to Heidi."

"SO you didn't try to fight?"

"How could I? I had my hands tied behind my back and my ankles taped. It wasn't worth it at that point."

"What happened then?"

"We were tied to a couple of chairs, and they tried to get me to speak. They were trying to rile us into a fight, but it wasn't working. Finally, to get me really angry, they hit Heidi across the face; which in the end brought her back to consciousness. They roughed us up a little, and then put us back to back. Heidi noticed that some of the ropes weren't too tight and managed to get my hands untied. I untied myself, and then untied her. That was when Elizabeth came in with a gun." Dean paused to drink some water. His mouth had gone suddenly dry. Maybe it was the fact that he was discussing his own brush with death, he wasn't sure. "I pushed Heidi out of the way, and got shot in the shoulder. The rest after that was a bit of a blur. I remember Heidi checking my pulse, and then I blacked out. "

"So you saved Miss Wilson's life?"

"We're a family at Rescue, of course I did. I would do it again too." Dean cleared his throat and shot the lawyer a look with his sharp blue eyes.

The lawyer cleared his throat, feeling the scrutiny of Dean's gaze. "Right. Prosecution has not more questions."

The defense lawyer stood. "We have no questions at this time, your honour."

The judge nodded. "You may step down."

Dean stood on surprisingly shaky legs. He wasn't used to that reaction, but he hadn't liked the lawyer's questions and he was worried about the questions that were headed Heidi's way. He walked to the back of the room and took a seat in the last row. He wanted to be here where Heidi could see him. Jordan would surely take the spot next to him.

Sure enough, Heidi walked through the doors and took her spot on the witness stand. Jordan slid into the seat next to him. They watched as Heidi fidgeted nervously.

"Miss Wilson, do you remember the events of the night you and Mr. Gallagher were taken?"

"Vividly." Heidi spat. "I had gone outside to see Dean. We had gone up north to escape what could have been a potentially horrible situation here." Heidi went on to give the same details as Dean. "When she shot him, my heart nearly stopped. He had saved my life. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I didn't want to die. When she came at me afterwards, I thought for sure that that was it." She took a shaky breath. "Something distracted her, which I later discovered that it was our Rescue colleagues that had found us. It was the only distraction that I needed. I flew at her, tackling her around the legs. We went down the floor and struggled for the gun. It went off, hitting the rafters above. I finally got the gun away from her and she asked me not to shoot her."

"Did you?"

Heidi shook her head. "No. I didn't want to be like her and the rest of the family. I was a bigger person than that."

"Go on." The lawyer encouraged.

"When three of our colleagues broke in, it distracted me. She got the gun away from me. I managed to scramble away, but not before she shot me in the arm. If I hadn't have been moving, she would have killed me for sure. Our colleague, and Dean's brother, Lachie Gallagher, shot her. She was taking aim again was going to shoot us all. After he shot her, he attempted to revive her and come to her aid, but it was too late."

"This was not your first kidnapping, was it, Miss Wilson."

Heidi's face crumbled a little. "No… It was my second kidnapping at the hands of that family."

"When was the first one?"

"About a month before."

"What happened?"

" I had started dating Mac when he gave me chopper lessons. I didn't realize that he was the jealous type until it was too late. He started getting physical, and eventually, I tried to break it off with him. He didn't take too kindly to that. He took me from my friend Lara's place, but not before he targeted numerous members of our team. He used chloroform on me and Lara. He tied both of us up and dragged me out into the middle of nowhere." Heidi's face told of her rage. Tears pooled in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She proceeded to explain everything that Mac had done to her and Mac's eventual death.

"No further questions," the prosecution stated.

The defense lawyer stood up. "Miss Wilson, is it true that you were close with the defendants?"

"Yes, once upon a time I was. That was until the kidnappings."

"Did you lead Mac on with your relationship? Make him think that you were going to get back together with him?"

Heidi thought her eyes were going to bug out her head. "Never. I was very clear and direct with Mac when I decided that it was over."

"Did you do anything to incite his rage?"

"What?" Heidi asked shocked. "I did nothing wrong. The only mistake I made was ever entering into a relationship with him."

"Were you not cheating on him?" The defense lawyer asked, narrowing his beady eyes at her.

"Never! He had a hard time believing that I didn't, but I never did. He was profoundly jealous of Jordan, Dean and Chase, my colleagues at Rescue. But as I explained to him, he was my boyfriend. The others were my colleagues."

"Are you not engaged to Jordan Zwitkoswki now?"

Heidi gulped. "Yes, but that was because we finally admitted how we truly felt about each other, but that was after Mac had died. I was never, ever, unfaithful to him. I just wish I could say the same about him."

Dean and Jordan looked at each other, shocked. They had heard lots of details about Mac, but had not realized that he had cheated on her too. They continued to watch Heidi, who was still holding it together.

The lawyer realized that he wasn't going to get anything from Heidi that could help his clients and stopped his questioning. "No further questions, you honour."

"You may step down, Miss Wilson."

Heidi nodded and slowly stood. She felt like her knees were knocking, but she didn't want to show Peter and Patrick that they had gotten to her. Her back was straight as she walked back to where Jordan and Dean were seated.

"It's all your fault!" A strangled cry shot out from across the courtroom. Heidi turned in the direction of the voice. It had come from Patrick. Heidi realized very quickly that he had a gun, and it was pointed at her.


	30. Chapter 30

30 chapters in, and I still don't own the characters!

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Heidi stood rooted to the spot, fear keeping her legs from moving. In the back of her mind she wondered where Patrick had gotten the gun, but knowing that family, she figured that anything was possible.

Patrick's hands shook as he held the gun on her. The judge had ducked under his desk, the bailiff motioning him to get down. The guard that was supposed to be watching the side door was nowhere in sight, Heidi realized. That must have been where he had gotten the gun. She could see Peter smirking from behind his son.

Heidi lifted her hands in a gesture of surrender and kept them about chest level. "I'm sorry Patrick, but your brother was sick. In his mind, if he couldn't have me, no one could. But that didn't stop him from hurting me."

"You hurt me." Patrick took a step further. "You took my mother and brother from me."

Heidi's breath caught in her throat. "I know that you think that and you are entitled to grieve in whatever way makes it easier for you. But I am not the one that pulled the trigger, on either your mother or your brother." Heidi kept her tone soft and non judgemental. She knew that he was probably just as sick as his brother was.

"You don't know anything!" Patrick shouted. "You don't know what it is like to have your brother and mother die within a short period of time."

Heidi sighed. "Actually, I do know something about that." Heidi stepped forward. "I lost both of my parents at the same time, when I was 18 years old. It was just me and my sister, but even she and I have parted ways. We don't see each other. So really, I have lost most of my family too."

Dean and Jordan were still in the back of the room, afraid that any movement would cause Patrick to fire the weapon. They were both too busy staring at Heidi and Patrick to figure out what they should do next. Dean was watching Patrick, but even more specifically, Peter.

"She's lying to you son, she's a witch." Peter rose. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "She's the problem. She bewitched my son."

Heidi just shook her head sadly. "I did nothing of the sort. But we are not going through all this again. I've said all I have to say on that matter." Heidi lowered her hands to her sides. "Patrick, you know that this isn't going to end well for you, right? You should give the gun back to the guard that you got it from and resign yourself to fact that you are going to be in jail for a while." _Or a really good mental facility,_ Heidi thought to herself.

Patrick shook his head frantically. "No, never!"

Heidi smiled at him sadly. "You loved your brother and mother very much, Patrick. I believe that. But you need to be brought to justice for what you had a hand in. I know that Elizabeth was the mastermind behind the whole thing, but you still did her bidding."

Patrick stepped closer to Heidi, his hand shaking and slowly beginning to lower. But it wasn't lowered for long. He whirled around, firing a shot directly at his father, killing him instantly.

Heidi gasped as she watched Patrick do something she never thought that he would do. The last shot fired from the gun echoed through the court room, and all her training had not prepared her for what he did.

Patrick's body dropped to the floor, his blood spraying onto Heidi. She rushed forward, hoping that there was something that she could do, but upon seeing him, she knew that anything she tried to do would be futile.

She could feel a hand on her shoulder, and knew instantly that it was Jordan. She stood and turned.

Jordan wordlessly drew her against his chest and just let her cry. Heidi could feel Dean's gaze on her, but she didn't dare look at him right away.

Cops and guards rushed around them, evacuating the courtroom as fast as possible.

Heidi could sense the people rushing around her, but most of all could sense Jordan holding her and Dean standing just behind him in silent comfort. She buried her head deeper in Jordan's chest and let herself cry a little.

Jordan rubbed circles on her back, whispering sweet words to her.

As there were witnesses as to what happened, there wasn't too much that Heidi was needed for. Soon they were able to leave. The police knew where to reach them if they were needed for anything.

Jordan pulled out of the embrace just to wrap an arm around her shoulder, guiding her out of the courtroom. Dean walked beside them, the three of them silent.

Heidi sighed as cameras and microphones were shoved in her face, but the three of them stood strong and silent together, walking to Jordan's bright green car.

Heidi leaned her head back against the seat as they drove away. "It's over. It is truly over this time." Heidi sighed. "No more having to look over my shoulder."

Jordan patted her knee. "Yeah. It's done."

Five minutes after they had left the court, Dean's phone rang. "Hi honey." He smiled. "We're okay. Yes she's fine. Lara-" Dean was fighting to get a word in edgewise. "Lara… Here, you talk to Heidi." Jordan passed the phone over to Heidi and watched as she smiled a little.

"Thanks Lara. We're all okay. It was in the top three of my worst experiences, but I'm a survivor." Heidi smiled. "Love you too."

Jordan smiled. "Let's get you home."

Heidi shook her head. "No. I want to be with my family. I can shower and change at HQ."

"Okay." Jordan shrugged. He would do whatever she wanted.

It wasn't long before they were at the HQ. Heidi slipped out of the passenger seat and looked down at her clothing. It was all beyond ruined. Patrick's blood, among other things, was all over her.

Vince came running out to greet her, stopping in his tracks. He took in Heidi's somewhat dishevelled appearance and sighed. "Heidi-ho. I am so sorry you had to see that."

Heidi smiled shakily. "Me too, thanks Vince."

Lachie stood behind Vince and watched Dean and Jordan step out of the vehicle. They both looked exhausted. He turned his attention to Heidi. "You okay, Heidi?"

"Yeah, I just want a shower and then food. In that order." Heidi shouldered past them and walked towards the showers. Lara had gotten Heidi's change of clothing ready and was waiting with them by the showers.

"Thanks Lara, you are a life saver." Heidi kissed her friend's cheek.

"I'll keep the guys out of here for as long as you need, okay?" Lara walked away, rushing towards Dean. Heidi watched as Dean wrapped Lara up in a big hug before heading for the showers. Suddenly, she just wanted to be alone.

Heidi let the hot spray ease her tight muscles. She sighed, watching the water turn red at the bottom of the shower. Soon enough, the water was running clear once again and Heidi began to feel clean.

"Heidi?" Jordan's voice cut through her thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while." He stepped up to the barrier.

Heidi nodded, tears pooling in her eyes. Part of what she felt was relief, part of it sadness. She shut the water off and Jordan handed her a towel. "Sorry for worrying you Jordan, I just… I needed to feel clean again."

Jordan nodded. "I can understand that."

When Heidi emerged clothed, she wrapped her arms around Jordan and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you for being there Jordan. You have been my rock throughout all of this."

Jordan kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. When you hurt, I hurt. When you're scared, I'm scared for you. I…"

Heidi chuckled. "I love you too." She pulled out of his embrace. "Let's go eat with the gang."

Jordan smiled. The old Heidi was back.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Dean pulled in front of Chase's apartment and sighed. Lara was sitting next to him, gripping his hand. "Chase is going to want to see for himself that you are okay. You can confirm that Heidi is okay too."

Dean nodded. He knew that his brother had the flu, but he wanted to see him anyway. He got out of the car and walked into the building. Chase had his apartment door open before Dean even had a chance to call him.

Dean took in his brother's appearance and shook his head. "Chasie mate, you look horrible."

Chase looked at his brother. "Thanks, but I could say the same for you. You look like you have had a long day."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, well, it's not every day that you watch someone murder their father and then turn the gun on themselves."

Chase nodded, his eyes tearing. He blinked them back and then ushered Dean into the apartment. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, it's okay. Lara is outside waiting for me. I wanted to pop in and see how you were doing." Dean paused for a few moments before continuing, "and to prove to you that I am okay and that Heidi and Jordan are too."

"That must have been pretty tough for her."

"You should have seen her on the stand, Chase. She was thorough and controlled. We learned a few more things that we didn't know, but she held it together. It wasn't until she got off the stand that Patrick held the gun on her. He eventually turned it on his father and then himself."

Chase flopped down into his chair. "Wow… Poor Heidi. At least it is over though."

"Yeah, she held it together the entire time. Patrick had gotten pretty close to her by then. His blood and brain matter wound up on her. She showered at the HQ and is now on her way home with Jordan. They can start putting this behind them and start planning that wedding. Or rather, the girls can start planning this joint wedding that they have in mind."

Chase laughed. "Meaning you and Jordan aren't going to do anything?"

"We will do what we are told to do, that is about it." Dean laughed. "We know better than to go against them. Besides, we have been through so much, Jordan and I just want them to be happy."

Chase grinned at his brother. "You are turning into a big softie."

"Yeah, that's me. Deano, the teddy bear." Dean laughed. "Lara has softened the hard edges."

Chase smiled. "You are going to be a good father."

Dean stared at his brother. "Here's to hoping, that one day, Lara and I will have kids." Dean sighed. "Look, I had better get out there. You need to sleep and rest."

Chase nodded. He walked his brother to the door. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Thanks for coming by Dean; I needed to see for myself that you were okay."

Dean nodded, a rush of emotions coming at him. He hugged his brother quickly and then walked out the door, his steps light.

**Heidi & Jordan**

Heidi and Jordan sat curled up on the sofa, relaxing. Heidi looked up at Jordan and smiled. "So, how about we get this wedding planned and ready to go?"

Jordan smiled. "I would marry you tomorrow, but I think Vince has his heart set on walking you down the aisle."

Heidi grinned. "That is for sure. I couldn't do that to him. I am sure that if Lara and I put our heads together, then we can figure this whole thing out, and quickly. Now that the trial is done, we can start wedding dress shopping."

"Oh?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You won't see my dress until the wedding, Jordan. So don't even try to sneak a peek!"

"I won't, I promise!" Jordan laughed. He felt that Heidi was really back for the first time in a while.

"I'm looking forward to going back on rescues, but I don't think that it will happen for a bit. I don't quite feel ready."

Jordan pulled her even closer to him. "Don't you worry about that. Lachie is doing a great job for now. Besides, we love how you are processing all our paperwork for us."

"Very funny, Jordan. Dean feels the same way, I am sure. But then again, he will be back doing rescues sooner than I." Heidi buried herself in Jordan's chest. "I'm just anxious to get married and get on with my life." Heidi laughed at herself. "I feel like I am a broken record."

Jordan laughed. "I'm here to listen to you, broken record or not." Jordan kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

**Lara & Heidi (3 weeks later)**

Lara spun around in her dress and watched Heidi do the same in hers. They were smiling and laughing, unable to believe that they had both found their dresses so quickly.

Michelle looked at them, smiling. "You two look lovely. Really lovely." She had unshead tears in her eyes.

Lara looked at Heidi, whose eyes were also glistening with unshed tears. "Let's go for lunch ladies. We all have this day off for a reason."

The trio sat there enjoying their lunches, when Lara looked at them and said, "you do realize that the weddings are 5 months away, right?"

Heidi nodded, beaming. "Finally… we are going to be married to the men that should have been with all along."

Michelle grinned. "Vince is marking the days on his calendar. It is like he is a proud father."

Lara smiled and Heidi nearly burst into tears. "It means so much to us that he is going to walk us down the aisle together."

The three of them walked into the HQ, linked arm in arm to find Jordan, Dean and Vince huddled and chatting.

"Ahem." Michelle cleared her throat for them to hear the ladies' approach.

Jordan and Dean swung around to see their brides to be standing there with Michelle.

"You two look guilty about something. What's going on?" Heidi asked.

"Nothing!" The three of them said and their faces reddened.

"Yeah, right, okay… Whatever you guys say!" Lara walked over and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go home, babe."

Dean smiled. "Best offer I've had all day." The two of them left arm in arm.


	32. Chapter 32

**A big thanks to bmx-chick25 from the Rescue Special Ops forum for her collaboration with me on this story!**

**Chapter 32**

**Heidi & Jordan**

Heidi and Jordan sat there eating breakfast, their last day as an engaged couple. Jordan smiled at her and picked up her hand. He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them, lowering her hand, but keeping it in his own. His thumb traced circles over her hand and he smiled again. "I can't stop smiling, Heidi. I love you so much."

"I love you too Jordan. More than I ever thought possible; and it is me who can't stop smiling. You have made me so happy." Heidi rose and planted a kiss on his lips. "I guess we should probably contact Lara and Dean soon. I can't wait for this day to be over! Tomorrow I will be your wife and we can start our lives together."

Jordan smiled again and watched her walk down the hall to retrieve her phone. A sense of foreboding crept through him and he stomped down on the panic rising in his chest. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. After all, they had already been through so much together and so many obstacles, that Jordan figured that this wouldn't be any different.

When Heidi returned, she announced that she had sent a text to Lara and that they should probably get going if they were going to make it on time.

Jordan kissed the top of her head and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. He rolled his tense shoulders and went to get his stuff together.

**Dean & Lara**

Dean and Lara lay in bed snuggled up together. Dean wrapped his arm around Lara and pulled her in. She lay there admiring her engagement ring. He smiled down at his soon-to-be wife and kissed her on top of her head. She beamed back up at him. This would be their last day as single people. Tomorrow Lara would become Mrs Dean Gallagher. Lara broke the silence.

"I can't believe that tomorrow I'm going to finally become a Gallagher and marry the most handsome man in the world. I Love You Dean." Lara said softly.

"Well, I can't wait for you to finally become a Gallagher. You are the cutest girl in the world. I Love you too Lara." Dean said as he gently kissed Lara's nose. Dean received a text message from Michelle. _'Rescue is closed for the day. Too many people getting ready for tomorrow!'_Dean read it and then showed Lara. She smiled back at Dean.

"Does this mean that we can stay in bed together or do we have to get up and do stuff for the last day of our single lives?" Lara asked cheekily. Dean smiled back at her. He pulled off the covers and climbed out of the bed. He went around to Lara's side of the bed and pulled her out.

"I will take that as we are doing something." Lara said sarcastically. Dean chuckled at her. He wrapped his arm around Lara's neck and they walked out to the kitchen. Lara's phone was flashing. Dean lifted his arm up from around her neck and she ran over to it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw several text messages from Heidi. _'Hey Lar. Call me when you get this message. I want to talk to you about tomorrow!'_Lara smiled at the phone. She instantly called Heidi while Dean was making breakfast. Heidi answered on the second ring.

"Hey Lara." Heidi answered

"Hey Heidi. What did you want to talk to me about?" Lara replied.

"Me and you are at your house for the day. We are going to pick up our dresses and have a girl's day.  
Jordan and I are on our way now. The boys are at Lachie and Chase's for the day. See you soon." Heidi replied and hung up before Lara could answer. Lara walked back over to Dean and sat down at the kitchen table. Dean came up behind her and placed a steaming cup of coffee and a plate of toast in front of her. As he placed it down he kissed her on the cheek; as she smiled at him. He then walked to the other side and sat down beside her.

"Thank you. So, that was Heidi and apparently she and Jordan are on their way here and you guys are spending the day at your brothers' place and Heidi and I are here for the day. This means we should make the most of this special moment because I won't see you until tomorrow; which is when you will see me in my dress, finally." Lara said to Dean. She took a sip of her coffee and looked back at Dean. He smiled back at Lara, thinking that he should make the most of this special moment before they become Mr. and Mrs Gallagher. Dean stood up and pulled Lara up with him, he led her to the room. They both sat on the bed and Dean pulled a box out from the table beside his bed. Lara cupped her hands over her mouth as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. He opened up the box; it revealed a shining silver necklace with one chain, coming down to form two more wavy parts to the necklace. All in all it was beautiful. Dean broke the silence.

"I was going to get Vince to give it to you tomorrow, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to give it to you on our last day of freedom. Do you like it?" Dean said. Nervously waiting for her response.

"Dean. I love it. I love it, just like I love you. I Love You Dean Gallagher." Lara said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She stroked the side of his face, revelling in the fact he was going to become her husband and the man she wanted to cherish forever. Dean carefully placed the necklace around Lara's neck. Once that was done, Lara leaned in and placed her head on Dean's shoulder; as Dean placed his arms around Lara's body. Lara looked up to see Dean staring into her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him. She then placed her head back on his shoulder, enjoying the last few moments that they had together. Dean heard a knock on the door. He went to get up but Lara didn't move. He looked down to see that Lara had fallen asleep; her head still on his shoulder. He carefully placed Lara on the bed and draped one of the blankets over her. He admired her sleeping figure. Then walked out to the door. He opened it and he was greeted by Heidi and Jordan. Before Heidi could speak, Dean chimed in.

"Hey Heidi. You need to be quiet, Lara just fell asleep. I think that you should just stay with Jordan for the day or at least until Lara wakes up." Dean explained. Heidi nodded and placed her arm around the middle of Jordan.

"That is okay Dean. Just call me when she wakes up and tell her I want to talk. See you tomorrow Dean." Heidi said she hugged Dean in a brotherly way. Dean turned around and closed the door behind him. He walked into his room to see Lara still fast asleep under the covers. He thought that it would be a good time to finalise his vows, before he marries the girl of his dreams.

"Lara. You filled the empty side of my heart. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you care about me when I get hurt, the way you look to the positive side of life and don't think about the negatives, the way that you love working at Rescue and love working with the people that we call our family. Today I promise to love you, protect you, look after you when you get sick and most of all, share the good and bad times with you that we may encounter as a married couple. Lara Knight, I love you with all my heart and that will be forever." Dean muttered to himself.

"Dean!" Lara screamed, Dean snapped out of his trance and headed towards their room. He walked in their room and he saw Lara sitting up with tears streaming down her face. Dean sat beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled away from him.

"Everything's okay. I just woke up and you weren't here so I just panicked. I want the day just to be me and you and no-one else. I just want to spend the rest of the day with you. Tonight is when I will go to Heidi and Jordan's and you will go to your brother's place." Lara said gently, as she stroked the side of Dean's cheek. He nodded in agreement.

"How about you and I go for a long walk on the beach and I will buy us lunch. Sound good?" Dean replied back gently.

"Sounds perfect. I can't wear this to the beach. But I need to pick up my dress first, then I am all yours" Lara said as she held up the necklace. Dean wrapped his arms around her neck and removed the necklace and placed it back into the box. He then leaned in and kissed Lara on the lips, savouring the moment with her. He pulled her up and he wrapped his arm around her neck.

After Lara returned from picking up her dress, they spent a few hours walking along the beach together. It was getting dark Lara felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID, it was Heidi.

"Hey Heidi. What's happening?" Lara asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey Lara. Where are you guys? I went to your house and you weren't there!" Heidi told her.

"Oh. We are at the beach just down the road from our place. Come down and if you want and Dean and I will come with you and we will drop the boys at Lachie and Chase's and we will go to your place." Lara replied back.

"Sounds good. We will be there soon." Heidi replied back as Lara hung up. She returned back to Dean.

"That was Heidi and she and Jordan are on her way and I'm going to her place and you're going to you brother's place with Jordan." Lara explained to Dean. She pulled him in and kissed him. They were in the middle of kissing when they heard someone behind them.

"Get a room you two!" Heidi yelled at them. She sat in the passenger seat of Jordan's precious lime green car. Dean and Lara turned around; Heidi had a big smile plastered on her face. Lara grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the car. They climbed into the back seat of the car. Lara snuggled into the side of Dean.

"Where to first?" Jordan asked.

"Actually can we please stop at our place, I have to quickly grab something that I need for tomorrow." Lara replied. Jordan pulled away from the gutter, heading towards Dean and Lara's place. They soon arrived at their house. Jordan stopped the car and Lara jumped out and ran inside. She eventually made it to the bedroom. She went over to the bedside table and sitting on it was a box. She opened it up and it revealed the necklace that Dean gave to her earlier that day. She closed it back up and headed back out to the car; locking the door behind her. She climbed into the back seat beside Dean; Jordan pulled away from the gutter heading towards their place to drop off the girls.

"What is that in the box Lara?" Heidi asked Lara; curious. Lara bit her lip and looked at Dean who nodded back at her. She opened the box and showed Heidi.

"Dean gave it to me this morning, apparently Vince was meant to give it to me tomorrow but Dean couldn't wait to give it to me." Lara said to Heidi. Her mouth was still a big circle. With Heidi and Jordan living close by; they soon arrived at their house. Once the car was stopped, Jordan jumped out and went to the passenger side and pulled Heidi out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dean and Lara on the other hand were standing at the back of the car, Lara snuggled into Dean's side; his arms wrapped around her middle. Both couples enjoying the last few moments together before they get married tomorrow.

"I love you Dean. I can't wait until tomorrow when I become Mrs Dean Gallagher. It has always been a dream of mine." Lara said to Dean as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, savouring the moment together.

"I love you too Lara. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of our lives." Dean replied back to her. He pulled her in for another kiss. It was interrupted by Heidi coming over and dragging Lara away.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Heidi said to the boys as they climbed into Jordan's car. Lara blew a kiss to Dean and he did the same thing back to her. They pulled away from the gutter. Heidi dragged Lara inside her house. Lara already missed Dean.

"So Deano. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Jordan asked Dean as they made their way to Lachie and Chase's. They both looked at each other. Dean had a telling look on his face that said it all. Jordan's look mirrored Dean's. They were both extremely happy to finally be getting married. "We're almost there." Jordan breathed a sigh of relief. "All day, I have had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen."

Before Dean could say anything a car came out of nowhere; smashing into the rear doors of Jordan's precious lime green car. Jordan felt like he had been punched in the chest as the airbag deployed, his head bounced back and the pain was so intense that he passed out.

Dean watched in stunned silence as the accident happened. He could feel the airbag deploy, but his head hit the side of the car with a resounding crack. That was the last thing he felt before losing consciousness.


	33. Chapter 33

**A big thanks to bmx-chick25 from the Rescue Special Ops forum for her collaboration with me on this story!**

**Chapter 33**

**Heidi & Lara (Heidi's place)**

Heidi and Lara were sitting on the couch watching chick flicks & eating popcorn when Lara's phone rang. It was number that she didn't recognise. She quickly answered it.

"Lara Knight speaking." Lara said as she answered the phone.

"Hello. This is Nurse Laura calling from RPA Hospital. A Dean Gallagher and a Jordan Zwitkowski have been involved in a car accident. On Dean Gallagher's file it said you were his next of kin and with Jordan Zwitkowski's file a Heidi Wilson has been put down as his next of kin. They are both conscious and they are asking for you and Miss Wil…" The nurse hadn't finished explaining when Lara cut in.

"Okay. We will be there soon. Thank you" Lara said as she hung up the phone. She turned around to Heidi. Lara's face looking sad; Heidi instantly noticed.

"Lara. Who was that on the phone?" Heidi said as she slowly got off the lounge chair. Her face was laced with concern.

"That was a nurse from RPA Hospital saying that Dean and Jordan were in a car accident. They want us to go straight away." Lara said as lone tear rolled down her cheek. She packed her things up; as did Heidi. They both went out the door; Heidi locking it behind her. They piled into Heidi's blue car and headed towards RPA Hospital.

"They are going to be okay Lara. We have to believe that. We didn't get through everything else to just have it end here. No way." Heidi said fiercely. She had to believe that or she was going to breakdown, and Heidi knew that Lara needed her right now.

**RPA Hospital**

Heidi and Lara soon arrived at the hospital, and they both ran in; equally concerned about their fiancées. They soon got to the Nurses' station. Lara spoke up.

"We are looking for Dean Gallagher and Jordan Zwitkowski. They were involved in a car accident. I was  
called to tell me that they are here." Lara explained to nurse sitting behind the computer.

"Down the hall and the first room on the left, both of them are in there." The nurse instructed Lara and Heidi. They both thanked her and headed towards the hall. They arrived at the room the nurse told them. They walked in to find both of them sitting on the beds fully dressed and ready to leave. Both were holding their sides tenderly; their injuries becoming clearly by the second. Dean looked up to see Lara and Heidi standing in the door way.

"Lara." Dean said simply. This made Jordan look up to see Heidi standing beside Lara. They both rushed in and sat beside their fiancées. Lara placed her arm around Dean's middle and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What's the verdict? When are you guys allowed to leave?" Heidi questioned. Jordan answered first.

"I have bruised ribs. They said we were allowed out tonight when you guys got here." Jordan replied.

"What about you Dean?" Heidi asked again.

"I on the other hand have fractured ribs and a moderate concussion. The ribs will heal with time and I'm allowed out tonight as well." Dean replied to Heidi's question. Lara hoped off the bed and ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Dean slowly followed her outside. He found her sitting in the hall, sitting against the wall; tears streaming down her face. He carefully slid down the wall and sat next to her. He pulled her in and she leaned into his side. He winced as she bumped his ribs. She instantly noticed.

"Dean are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I am but I want to make sure that you are alright. What's up Lara?" Dean asked her gently.

"I'm sorry for running out like that. I became concerned. It is the second time in two months that you have been here injured. I just hate seeing you hurt." Lara replied. Dean nodded and pulled her in again. Jordan and Heidi walked out hand in hand. Dean carefully stood back up and pulled up Lara with him. They all walked out of the hospital together. Heidi's hand wrapped around Jordan's arm, Dean's arm wrapped around Lara's neck. They piled into Heidi's car and headed towards Lachie and Chase's place. They soon arrived; Dean and Jordan climbed out and headed upstairs to Lachie and Chase's apartment. Dean knocked on the door; Chase answered instantly.

"What has been taking so long?" Lachie said as Dean, Chase and Jordan walked in.

"Long story; no time to tell it." Jordan replied back to them. Dean walked straight into the spare room and fell asleep. Jordan did the same; but on the couch. Chase and Lachie that that there was no point in staying up if Dean and Jordan weren't awake. Chase turned off all of the lights and headed to his room and Lachie did the same. Both brothers were wondering where Jordan's car was, but neither voiced their concern.

**Heidi & Lara**

Heidi and Lara were up early the next day; there was only one reason for this; it was their wedding day. Both girls stood in front of the mirror adding the final touches. Lara wearing a knee length lace gown with no sleeves and Heidi was wearing a knee length silk dress also without sleeves. Michelle stood beside them both also adding the final touches. Michelle was wearing the same dress as Heidi but in a light turquoise colour. They heard a knock at the door and Michelle rushed to get it. Once Michelle opened the door she saw Vince standing there. Vince was wearing a tux because as that was what the girls requested.

"Good Morning Vince. Looking very sharp today. Why are you here?" Michelle asked him.

"Morning to you too. I'm here because I have the duty of walking those two beautiful ladies down the aisle today." Vince said as he pointed to Heidi and Lara. Michelle nodded and invited him inside. He walked over to Heidi and Lara, who had finished adding the extra touches. But there was one thing that Lara needed Vince to do for her before they left. Lara walked over to the table and picked up the box that contained her necklace that Dean gave her.

"Vince. Since you are walking me and Heidi down the aisle today, could you please put this on me." Lara said as she handed Vince the box. He opened it up and saw the necklace sitting there. He carefully pulled it out and carefully placed it around Lara's neck. He smiled, proud of his two girls. Even though they weren't remotely related; Vince considered Lara and Heidi as his daughters.

"You girls look so beautiful. Those guys won't know what has hit them. Are we ready to go?" Vince asked them. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes." Heidi and Lara said in sync. It was now or never. In just over an hour Lara was about to become Mrs Dean Gallagher and Heidi was going to become Mrs Jordan Zwitkowski. Heidi and Lara linked arms and walked out followed by Vince and Michelle.

A limo arrived just as they walked out the door. They walked down, posed for a few pictures and climbed into the limo. Both girls were nervous; they were so nervous that they were holding each other's hands. They soon arrived at the beach. Chairs aligned each side of the aisle all in neat rows. A square arch stood at the other end covered in flowers. All in all it was their dream wedding coming true. Vince climbed out first, followed by Lara and then Heidi. Michelle was in front of them. She began walking down the aisle. The crowd standing up and clapping as she walked down. At the end she was greeted by Dean, Jordan, Lachie and Chase.

Dean and Jordan were standing in the middle, with Lachie standing beside Dean and Chase standing beside Jordan. They were wearing Beige linen pants and white shirts, looking very casual, but dressy at the same time. Vince stood at the other end of the aisle Lara on his left and Heidi on his right, his palms sweaty. It was time. The music started and he sighed. He felt like crying, but pushed the tears back. He knew that he would weep later.


	34. Chapter 34

**A big thanks to bmx-chick25 from the Rescue Special Ops forum for her collaboration with me on this story!**

**Chapter 34**

They began the long walk down the aisle to the men that they were about to marry. Vince tried to hide the fact that he was shaking, but then again, he could feel both arms that were wrapped around his trembling as well. It seemed to take forever, but they finally finished the long trek down to the other end of the aisle. Vince gave Lara's hand to Dean and gave Heidi's hand to Jordan. Vince took his seat in the front row beside Michelle.

"You look beautiful." Dean whispered in Lara's ear. She blushed.

"I Love You Heidi." Jordan whispered into Heidi's ear. She mirrored Lara and blushed. They headed towards the front. Lara stood beside Dean her hand wrapped in his. Heidi and Jordan stood beside them their hands wrapped together. The minister stood forward and spoke.

"We are gathered here today to witness not one but two marriages. Today we celebrate the marriage of Lara Knight and Dean Gallagher. We are also here to witness the marriage of Heidi Wilson and Jordan Zwitkowski. Today we will start with the marriage of Lara Knight and Dean Gallagher." Dean and Lara stood forward. Facing each other; Dean's hands wrapped in Lara's. The minister standing in the middle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are about to witness the marriage of Lara Knight to Dean Gallagher. Do you Dean Gallagher take Lara Knight to be your wedded wife from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish 'till death do you part?" The minister finished speaking.

"I do." Dean replied looking into Lara's watery eyes.

"Do you Lara Knight take Dean Gallagher to be your wedded husband from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish 'till death do you part?" The minister repeated but to Lara.

"I do." Lara said as lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Dean, could you please pledge your vows to Lara?" Dean nodded. He took a deep breath in and spoke.

"Lara Knight. You filled the empty side of my heart. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you care about me when I get hurt, the way you look to the positive side of life and don't think about the negatives, the way that you love working at Rescue and love working with the people that we call our family. Today I promise to love you, protect you, look after you when you get sick and most of all, share the good and bad times with you that we may encounter as a married couple. Lara Knight, I love you with all my heart and that will be forever. With this ring, I wed thee." Dean said as he slide the ring around Lara's finger and as another tear rolled down her cheek. The minister spoke again.

"Lara, could you please pledge your vows to Dean?" Lara nodded and spoke.

"Dean Gallagher. Ever since I laid eyes on you when we first started working together, I knew that we were destined to be together. I love the way you protect and care for your younger brothers and most of all for me. You are the most charming, protective, good-looking and caring guy and any girl is lucky to have you but fortunately I am that lucky girl. I couldn't imagine my life without you Dean. Today I promise to love you, protect you, look after you when you get sick and most of all, share the good and bad times with you that we may encounter as a married couple. Dean Gallagher, I love you with all my heart and that will be forever. With this ring, I wed thee." Lara spoke before more tears rolled down her cheek. She slid the ring over the Dean's finger.

"With the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister finished speaking. Dean didn't need prompting; they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. The audience began to cheer. Dean and Lara stood to the side. Dean's arm wrapped around Lara's middle and her head resting on his shoulder. She was now officially Mrs Dean Gallagher. Jordan and Heidi stepped forward; they stood facing each other; both of their hand's wrapped together. The minister stood in the middle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We will now commence the second marriage of Heidi Wilson and Jordan Zwitkowski. Do you Jordan Zwitkowski take Heidi Wilson to be your wedded wife from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish 'till death do you part?" The minister finished speaking.

"I do." Jordan said simply. The minister spoke again.

"Do you Heidi Wilson take Jordan Zwitkowski to be your wedded husband from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish 'till death do you part?" The minister asked Heidi.

"I do." Heidi replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. The minister spoke again.

"Jordan, could you please pledge your vows to Heidi." Jordan nodded and spoke.

"Heidi Wilson. You are the love of my life, the girl that I want to marry and to grow old with. Every girl that I met all had the same personality, but when I met you when we first started working together, you were different, you were the girl that had a bright and energetic personality. When we went on our very first date, everything stopped and you were the only thing that mattered that night. Today I promise to love you, protect you, look after you when you get sick and most of all, share the good and bad times with you that we may encounter as a married couple. Heidi Wilson, I love you with all my heart and that will be forever. With this ring, I wed thee." Jordan finished speaking as tears rolled down Heidi's cheek and as he slid the ring over her finger. The minister spoke again.

"Heidi, could you please pledge your vows to Jordan." The minister asked Heidi. She nodded and spoke.

"Jordan Zwitkowski. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Before I met you, my days were boring and I wasn't looking forward going to my old job. But since I met you, when we started working at Rescue together, I was looking forward to my day at work and seeing you every day. My life is now complete, I'm about to marry the man of my dreams, I love working at Rescue with the people we call our family. I love you Jordan. Today I promise to love you, protect you, look after you when you get sick and most of all, share the good and bad times with you that we may encounter as a married couple. Jordan Zwitkowski, I love you with all my heart and that will be forever. With this ring, I wed thee." Heidi finished speaking, placed the ring around Jordan's finger. Tears streaming down her face. The minister spoke again.

"With the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister finished speaking. They both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. The audience began to cheer. Dean and Lara came up and stood beside Heidi and Jordan. Dean's arm wrapped around Lara's middle and Heidi and Jordan stood beside them their hands still wrapped together. Heidi and Lara joined hands, the four of them began the walk back down the awaiting limo; Lachie, Chase, Vince and Michelle walking behind them. The crowd cheered and threw confetti as they walked back down the aisle.


	35. Chapter 35

**A big thanks to bmx-chick25 from the Rescue Special Ops forum for her collaboration with me on this story!**

**Chapter 35**

They couldn't wipe the smiles of their faces. Everything was going to plan. Lara climbed into the limo first and then Dean in behind her and then Heidi and Jordan then Vince, Michelle, Chase and Lachie after all of them climbed in. The limo pulled away from the curb, and headed towards the reception. Lara snuggled into the side of Dean; she gently leaned in kissed him on the lips.

"Lara Gallagher. Has a better ring to it then Lara Knight don't you think?" Dean asked cheekily.

"Definitely does! Today has been the best day ever!" She replied back to him. They turned around to see Jordan and Heidi passionately kissing.

"Come off it guys. Keep it G rated!" Vince joked. Heidi pulled back and smiled and blushed.

"Sure Vince. Just for you!" Heidi joked back at him. They soon arrived at the reception. It was at the team's favourite restaurant. It had been cleared out for the night. Dean and Lara walked in hand in hand as did Heidi and Jordan. Paper lanterns sat as the centrepieces for the tables. Simple decorations hung around the room. When they walked in, they noticed that the guests had already arrived.

Dean, Lara, Heidi, Jordan, Chase and Lachie took their respective seats at the main table. Vince and Michelle had their own table with Vince's daughter Kate and his son Sam. Heidi and Lara sat in the middle, Dean on Lara's side and Jordan on Heidi's side. Lachie took his respective spot beside Dean and Chase took his spot beside Jordan. Dean stood up first his hand wrapped in Lara's hand. Dean began to speak.

"I'm sure that I speak for Lara, Heidi and Jordan, when I say that we enjoyed your company today to celebrate, what has been the best day of our lives. I first met Lara when we first started working together at Rescue all those years ago. It was the best day of my life, meeting a girl just like Lara. A girl that has perfect blonde hair, a smile to die for and is beautiful in every way possible. That is when my love for her started because I knew she was the one for me. Ever since then my love for her has grown day by day and my love for her has gotten us this far, especially in the year that we have had. My love will continue growing because my love for her will never stop. I'm glad that I have found someone as beautiful, as talented and as smart as her! I would always tell my brothers that she was the one for me and that I only cared about her and no-one else. She definitely has something special about her that no-one else has. I'am now proud to call you mine and to call you a Gallagher. I love you to the moon and back Lara." Dean finally finished speaking. A lone tear rolled down Lara's cheek. Most of the females were dabbing their eyes delicately with tissues. Dean leaned down and kissed Lara's cheek. He sat back down beside her. Dean kissed her again. As Dean sat down Jordan stood up.

"As Dean said, we are definitely happy with the company of everyone today. My very first date with Heidi was amazing or should I say magical. Our favourite restaurant, the girl that I love looking amazing as always and that is when nothing else mattered and the world seemed to slow down and that was only because I was on a date with the most beautiful and amazing person ever. That is when I told Heidi that I Ioved her as more than a friend. This past year, the Rescue team have been through a lot together. But the person that suffered the most was Heidi. The way that she went through the whole dilemma, has made me more proud of her each day. Now that it is all behind us, I have finally married the girl that I became proud of. The old and depressed Heidi is gone and now the bubbly girl that I met is back and will stay that way. You are my life Heidi, I love you so much and that will never change." Jordan finished speaking. Heidi squeezed Jordan's hand and Jordan leaned down and kissed Heidi. He sat back down beside Heidi. Lara looked at Dean and he nodded and smiled at her. Heidi also looked at Jordan, he mirrored Dean. Heidi and Lara both stood up and held each other's hands. Lara spoke first.

"I couldn't have imagined this day to be any better. I witnessed the marriage of my best friend and her new husband but she also watched me get married to the man of my dreams. I felt the same way Dean did when I first arrived at Rescue. There was a tall, handsome and masculine man standing there, and that is when my heart skipped a beat. That was the man that I fell in love with and the man that I married today." Lara finished her part of the speech and Heidi continued on.

"It was an honour to have our station co-ordinator, Vince, walk both of us down the aisle today. Vince. You are like a father figure to Lara and I, the way that you care of us like we are your own daughters is amazing. We went through a huge year, but there was one person who got me through it. Jordan is that person; the way he stood by me day by day was amazing. I'm happy that he became more proud of me each day. But the rescue team stuck together and got through it together. Today has been the best day of my life. I love you Jordan." Heidi finished speaking. Lara hugged her best friend and then sat back down beside Dean and Heidi sat down beside Jordan. The room become loud again, every one talking to each other. Vince stood up and tapped his fork against his glass of beer; the room became hushed.

"To start off, I would like to congratulate Dean & Lara, Heidi & Jordan. I am happy to see the four of you finally get married. Michelle and I are very proud of the four of you. I had the honour of walking Lara and Heidi down the aisle today, I couldn't have been happier. Today I had the feeling that I was going to cry because I am proud of the two girls that I consider daughters. Heidi, when you went missing, I was worried that we weren't going to find you. But when we found you, I was happy, obviously not happy that I got shot. Lara, when we left that night, we didn't know that Mac was going to hurt you. When we found you the next day, I was ashamed because we had left you and Heidi. Deano, I'm sure getting shot wasn't at the top of your to do list but the way you put yourself in the firing line to save Heidi, we are all grateful for what you did. Jordan, the way you stood by Heidi day by day and didn't give up on finding her, is amazing. To Lara & Dean, Heidi & Jordan!" Vince said before he started crying. Heidi walked up to Vince and hugged him. He released from Heidi just as Jordan came over, she turned around to face him. He held out his hand.

"Care for the first dance as a married couple Ms Zwitkowski?" Jordan asked. Heidi nodded her head and grabbed Jordan's hand. He pulled her closer to him. The music started and they began to dance. Everyone else watched on; Dean and Lara sitting at the main table Lara leaning up against Dean. Chase and Lachie sat talking to each other and Vince had sat down, Michelle sitting beside him rubbing his back; he was becoming emotional. The dance had finished and everyone started clapping. They sat back down at the main table. Dean stood up and also held out his hand.

"Would you like to have a dance Ms Gallagher?" Dean asked Lara. She blushed. She put her hand out and held Dean's hand. They walked out to the dance floor; but Lara stopped to hug Vince. She pulled him into a big hug. Dean stood back and left them to have their time together. Vince pulled away after a while and sat back down. Lara went back over to Dean and the music started again and the dance started. After a while, Vince stood up and walked over to Heidi and Jordan.

"Care for a dance Heidi?" Vince asked her. She stood up and grabbed Vince's hand as he led her over to the dance floor just as Dean and Lara had finished their dance. Just as Lara was about to sit down, Jordan came over to her.

"Is it alright if I steal your wife for a dance, Deano?" Jordan asked Dean. He nodded and placed a quick kiss on Lara's cheek.

"Love you too Dean" Lara said as Jordan pulled her up. He led her over to the dance floor, Heidi and Vince had finished their dance and went back to their respective seats. Dean stood up and grabbed Heidi's hand and led her over to the dance floor and danced with Lara and Jordan. After a few minutes, both of the couples had finished dancing. Everyone headed back to their seats at the table; but Lara walked over to Vince and held out her hand.

"You are the only one I haven't danced with yet. So, Vince, would you do me the honour of having one last dance with me?" Lara asked Vince. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"It would be my pleasure." Vince said simply. He led Lara to the dance floor and began to dance. Dean sat there watching his wife dance with the only father figure in her life. After a while all of the guests joined in and started dancing. Lara and Dean sat to the side enjoying their own time and the start of married life. Dean wrapped his arm around Lara's middle as she leaned into the side of him, wincing a bit as she leaned in hit his sore ribs from the night before. She looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips, then she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Today has been perfect."

It was time for the newlyweds to head off for their respective honeymoons, the only thing that they were not doing together. Heidi and Lara had changed out of their dresses and into comfortable clothing to travel in. Heidi and Jordan were heading for their beach escape and Lara and Dean were doing the same, just to a different location.

Dean, Lara, Heidi and Jordan hugged everyone and stood in the doorway. Jordan had his arm wrapped around Heidi's waist. He noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay, Heidi?"

Heidi smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm just so happy, Jordan." Using the pad of his thumbs he wiped away her tears.

"Me too." Jordan smiled and kissed her cheek.

Lara and Dean watched the exchange between Heidi and Jordan, and they were smiling themselves.

Vince watched them as they made their final farewells and he looked at Michelle wistfully. "They did it. My girls are married and I couldn't be happier than if it were my own daughters getting married."

Michelle wrapped an arm around his shoulders, watching the pair run off to the waiting limo. "Yeah, it's pretty nice isn't it?"

Vince nodded, too emotional for words. After the year they had had, it was about time that happiness reigned.

Chase and Lachie had followed the newlyweds outside, showering them with confetti. They came back in and stood with Michelle and Vince. "Can't believe we have Lara as a sister now." Chase said, as the limos pulled out.

Lachie grinned. "Yeah, but you are still the youngest Chase."

"Haha, thanks Lach." Chase grinned. Everything was finally as it should have been. Everyone was together as a family. His heart felt so full it was about to burst.

Everything had fallen into place. After a year of heartbreak, fear, depression and challenges, they had all come out on top. The Rescue team had been forever changed by the last year, but now most would agree that it was for the better. They could get through anything, as long as they remained together as a family. Their love and caring for each other proved to be the greatest gift they had ever received. It was in fact, all they needed.

THE END


End file.
